Battle Star Galactica 1980 1985 Finding Earth
by Firewolfe
Summary: This is my take on what would have happened if the Galacticans had found Earth in 1980. After all we did make a lot of rapid advances then. Maybe we had some help? Ratings teen to mature for language, vilolence and adult situations and topics at times.
1. Chapter 1

-1Battlestars Galactica 1980 (1985) Finding Earth and Making New Friends.

Chapter One

Adama groaned. He could not believe they were still having food problems. They had sent colonists over five yearns ago to help work an Earth farm to secure a steady food supply. Now they were facing possible exposure because of that farm. Dr. Zee had decided to set up experimental green houses on the Alonzo's farm. So far, they yielded three times the crops of the regular farm. The problem was the crops raised were not from Earth. It had seemed safe enough to hide a few colonial plants inside. Some how some way they had been sent out with the regular shipment of maize. He rubbed his eyes. They had to find that food before anyone else got a chance to look it over. The only positive point was that Troy and Dillon had created a fictitious agro company. With Jamie Hamilton, Dr. Mortonson and Dr. Spencer as legal owners they had filed patens on some genetically close plant specie. The world would soon be eating "Capricorn Corn" and "Scorpion Salads." They had decided to report the loss as stolen research property. The headache had begun when Dr. Zee had gone to Earth to check out the problem. Adama knew that Dr. Zee was sure his people could handle it. It was just the young man wanted a furlong. His recent trips had increased .Adama had learned on the last visit the reason why. Dr. Zee was in love. Somehow, they never expected this. From having, no real emotions to a teenager in love .Lord help him. He was too old to guide another lovesick young man. Dr. Zee had meet and fallen for Starla. He had decided already that he wanted to seal with her. Adama sighed At nineteen Earth years Zee was a man but still a child in some ways .Starla bless her had told him on her last visit home that they would indeed seal but not until her 18th birthday. Looking at his calendar he realized that was less then a month away...

Dr. Zee stretched out. He was cramped from his long flight. He had flown straight to Earth in his viper from the outer reaches of the Sol system. Zee had wanted to laugh at the protests he gotten. _They had been on Earth five yearns now and everyone still treated him like a child. This thought struck him as highly ironic considering he had been saving the fleet for as long as he could remember. He had had to fight Adama and the council to be allowed to fly. He designed this newest generation of vipers and knew them better then anyone and yet they been afraid to allow him in a real cockpit. He hated arguing with his dear friend. In a way, he understood. Adama had lost most of his family in vipers but he was a warrior to. Granted would he never be allowed to fight the Cylons head on, as Troy and Dillon did because he was considered to valuable. Nevertheless, he was more than qualified. He could run the Galactica as well as any bridge officer in the fleet Adama included. What he longed to do was fly. Flying to Earth was the best he get. Only his threading to resign and retire had convinced the council to let him have his own ship. Now he was stealing a brief furlong to recharge. He also wanted to look into the mix up and to see Dr. Mortonson. They had much to discuss on his newest theories._

Dr. Zee popped the bike out of the viper. He looked it over with a certain amount of pride. _Thanks to Wellington and Moonstone, he redesigned the bikes to closer resemble Earth vehicles. They had not had a problem since. He mounted up and headed into the university. Zee was glad that he was finally old enough to somewhat blend in. He never failed to enjoy his time here on Earth despite the smog and the traffic he loved California. It was indeed a completely new world a world where he could at least pretend to be normal_.

He pulled in to the University parking lot and parked not far from the door. He set the helmet in the carry all and headed in. The Guard at the desk smiled as he walked in.

"Greeting Pete, how are you today? Is My uncle in?" Dr. Zee asked

It had been Dr. Mortonson s' idea that He pretend to be his godson. _Uncle was a term of affection and respects here on Earth as well and it was a bonus that God Children could call you uncle. A perfect cover that no one could question.  
_  
"Yes. Zech he is. He is in his lab right now, the computer lab that is. I am sure he will not mind you going up and waiting in his office. Need help with your homework again?"

Dr. Zee grinned. "Yes that physics is putting me to sleep. I was hoping he help make it more interesting."

Pete laughed never realizing that the physics in question was indeed boring Dr. Zee.

He learned all that in primary school. The hardest part of becoming an" Earthling was acquiring their documents. While he could easily forge them, they are hard to explain upon close examination. It had been Jamie's idea that the children attend both Earth and Galactican schools. Dr. Zee had convinced the Council that for the younger ones this was a good idea. He had enrolled as well. In time, he allows his genius to be seen. It would be recognized by Earth teachers and they offer support for his new ideas. They had created a past for all of the children making them refuges from war torn areas. Areas where no records survived. In this way, they simply became new immigrants to America. Then it would be easier to guide Earth into their century of development from within the confines of their society. For now, he played the confused college student. He had to admit at times it was that and could be a lot of fun. He waved goodbye and bounded up the stairs.

Dr. Mortonson sighed in frustration. He had wanted to solve this problem by the time Dr. Zee arrived. _He had been learning rapidly and now was almost as well versed in Galactican technology as the average scientist. The hard part was adapting it to current Earth Standards. He was beginning to understand the frustration Troy and Dillon went through on a daily basis_.

"Sharon I'm taking a break. If anyone calls tell them I will get back to them."

"Yes Doctor." Sharon said _she was so in awe f his mind_.

Dr. Zee knocked and peeked in. "Anyone home?" knocks.

Donald Mortonson smiled widely. While he enjoyed Troy, Dillon, and the children, he was most fond of Dr. Zee_. The boys mind was enough to make him tremble_." Hello, Zee, it is good to see you my boy."

Sharon rolled her eyes and looked away. _She could not understand the Doctors fascination with these hoodlums. Zech or Zee was the worse always taking up the Doctor's time. To think he used the world's greatest mind as a tutor.  
_  
Zee smiled. _He could hear Sharon's thoughts quite clearly. As always, he had to hide a grin. He wondered what she thinks if she ever learned that, he was the teacher.  
_  
"Uncle I have missed you." He said with a smile

"So walk with me I was just taking a break. Are you here alone?"

"Yes for the moment." He said walking along with the Doctor to the break room. "I am playing hockey."

"Hooky Zee." His laughter rings out over the misuse of so simple a word.

Dr. Zee smiled and repeated the word. He was always glad to see the Doctor.  
Dr. Mortonson always spoke his mind. _They were friends and colleges who had quickly lost the formalities. He was the one man on Earth that Zee respected almost as much as Adama .In Donald he found a brilliant mind who had also matured early. A kindred sprit who understood how hard it was to be set apart because of ones intellect.  
_  
"So have you figured out how to upgrade the operating system?"

"No, Not yet. At least not in a way that does not jump 20 yearns into the future."

"Welcome to my world. Any luck tracking the shipments?"

"Well there I have good news. It did indeed get shipped out wrong but it went to a MSU." Dr. Mortonson explained

"MSU? Where or what is that?" Asked Zee

"Michigan State University. Sorry, it an agro college located in the mid west. I was going to fly out and see if I could retrieve it. Care to join me. Michigan is lovely this time of year."

"I have never been there. I would love to see It." he frowned. Adama was not going to be happy. "Can we bring Adama? He needs a break almost more then I do."

"Yes I think that be a good idea. I want to start introducing you all to my friends. We can introduce him as the inventor."

"Actually Uncle it be the truth. That Adama 50 developed variety of Maize yearns ago. And the other plants came from his home garden in Caprica."

"So Adama liked to garden, I would never have guessed. I admit not knowing the man well but I have always seen him as more of a teacher or priest."

"Adama is all of that and more. He has had to be to have done what he has. The Commander never seems to realize his value to us. I never knew my father well …but Adama has been a wonderful role model. His wisdom and insights have helped me understand many things. I really like to give him a break from his duties. Nevertheless, he refuses to go on furlong. "Dr. Zee explained.

"To bad you can not order him to take a break." Dr. Mortonson said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup?"

"No, is there any tea? I really liked that Green tea I had the last time we...I was here." Dr. Zee was trying to sound less formal to fit in better.

"Yes, here you go." The Doctor pushed him a cup and tea bag. "Maybe you could tell him he needed to retrieve the seedlings. That way he not feels as if he was shucking his duties. Surely someone else can do his job for a day or so."

Dr. Zee grinned_. Adama was worse then he was. He rarely took a centon off much less a secton. Maybe that idea might work. If not he might be forced to put him on medical leave_. "Maybe you need to ask him. Then he has no choice." They both fell silent as several others entered the room.

"Donald. Good to see you." Said Dr. Catherine Martins "I hope your work is going well?"

"Yes, it coming along. My godson and I were just taking a break."

"I see." She said smiling

An other walked in and frowned." Donald this is a staff room. Students are not allowed." Complained Dr. Regis Maxwell he looked at Zee clearly displeased_. He recognized the young man as his student .One who was often receiving pages in class. He disliked him a lot. The young man seemed too sure of himself. Seeing him with his college made him begin to understand why. He was obviously getting help. Help from a Nobel Prize winner. He was furious.  
_  
Dr. Zee smiled at the professors and tried to seem unobtrusive. He knew that Dr. Maxwell disliked him. He sighed. He tried so hard to blend in. Somehow, he irritated the man.

"I sorry Regis .Let me introduce you. This is Zee. Zech is my godson. I been so busy lately I asked him to pop in. I trying to make sure he studies and does not have too much fun. "He grinned He ruffed Zee's hair.

"Zech's in my astro physics class. Moreover, from what I can tell he does need to study more and take notes. He always is daydreaming." Dr. Maxwell complained.

"Oh Regis you are probably too hard on the boy. I mean not every young man is found of astro physics." Catharine said.

Dr. Zee found he liked the woman_. She was in her early 50's and had a broad smile and clever wit. _He blushed pretending to agree with her assessment. Dr. Mortonson attempted to look sever but failed. _He wanted to laugh. Poor Regis had no clue of whom and what he was attempting to teach. Dr. Zee could probably rewrite all off the texts on campus. He was reevaluation his plan to have him take regular classes. It was clear he was bored stiff. _

"I apologize if I seem in attentive in class. It just I need to see a practical use for a theory to fully understand it. I mean and meant no disrespect Doctor." Zee said attempting to be placating

This attempt failed as Maxwell watched him. _He saw it as a ploy_." Well at least you are smart enough to find a good tutor. We have the final exam at 3pm today. I hope you are ready."

Dr. Zee frowned he had forgotten. He sighed" I do not suppose I could reschedule that. I had plans for latter on."

"No, I have given you more chances. You will be there or fail the class. It 50 of your grade. I explained this the first day of class." Dr. Maxwell said.

He did not notice his coworker's frowns. He was to intent on wining this confrontation to note their clear disapproval.

"I suppose I can spare an hour or so to take it. But I promised to help my uncle in the lab." He explained

Dr. Maxwell turned red with rage. "The fastest anyone's ever finished is two hours and the best score was an 89.I doubt you can beat that. It not a simple arithmetic tests. You will need to be detailed in your answers and diagram your logic."

Dr .Zee merely raised a brow. Dr. Mortonson knew he should tell the boy to back down. Nevertheless, oh he wanted to see Regis be nailed. They had been rivals since they had first attended the university and he frankly thought that man to be a pompous windbag.

"Zech you can help me after class. Take all the time you will need. The project can wait."

Catharine watched fascinated. _The youth was not backing down. Few dared to challenge Regis Maxwell. On campus, he was only ever challenged by Dr. Donald Mortonson. She considered him a highly gifted researcher but he was a pain at times. He taught classes at a level above the understanding of most of his students. Over 80 of his classes failed. She never heard of a grade higher then a B- being given out. Looking at Zech she had a feeling that was about to change. The boy was confident and was not afraid to show it. She could hardly wait to see what happened. The Department had been pushing for reforms and Zech might just be the key. _

Chapter Two

Dr. Zee sat in class. The Doctor was late arriving. He was sure that that had been a deliberate slight .Sometimes he wondered about the system governing teachers here on Earth .He checked his computron and set in in his bag. he removed a pencil, ruler and slide rule. He found them easier to use then the calculators. Or at least appear to be using .Normally he just calculated the answers in his head. Nothing here was hard enough to even make him think. He smiled in fact most 10 yearn olds could pass this class. He did not see the Doctor enter.

"I see you are all ready to go." Dr. Maxwell said" This test will cover the first 12 chapters and take you a minimum of 2 hours. You have up to three to complete the test. I suggest you carefully read the directions and then proceed. He glared at Zee. Each question will require not only the answer but also how you got it. Show all your work and calculations. Any questions?" he waited a moment" You may use a calculator, Slide rule. Pencil and other items as discussed in class. No notes allowed." The tests were passed out and the Doctor took his seat." you may begin now."

Dr.Zee looked over the test. As instructed, he carefully read the directions. He signed his name and began reading the test. As he read, he began to understand why so many students failed this course. Each question relied on the previous one to proceed. Get one wrong calculation and ever answered thereafter would be incorrect. He may have disliked the test but he did understand why it was set up that way. It gave an example of how real life formulas could fail if one made a simple mistake. He looked up at the clock. It was 1401 hours. The test was not complicated and he carefully rechecked his work. Playing with the slide rule and checking his first calculations. After about 20 minutes, he looked up. The Doctor was busy reviewing his notes .Dr. Zee quickly looked down. Dr. Maxwell looked up to see his class writing away. All except Zech. That boy was doodling. He assumed that he was lost and could not complete the test .Zech was obviously too embarrassed to just leave and drop the class. Maybe he had been too hard on the kid. After all, it had to be hard to live up to an Uncle Like Donald Mortonson. While he dislike his fellow teacher he had to admit, the man was brilliant. That brilliant mind was going to be disappointed as his nephew flunked out of class. At 1432, Dr.Zee could stand the silence no more. He had worked to do. He got up and walked to the desk. He set the final down.

"Thank you for the class Doctor Maxwell it been interesting." He turned and walked away.

Chapter Three

Dr.Zee did not stay to see the shocked expression on Dr. Maxwell's face. He tried really tried to fit in. The problem was he was just too far ahead of the class to pretend to learn from it. He began to reconsider the idea of testing out of classes. It had been Jamie's Hamilton's idea. He had initially rejected it not wanting to draw undue attention to himself and the other Galactican at the University. However maybe they would have no choice. They were disrupting the learning process of the other students. Their boredom was too obvious to hide. The only reason any of the Galactican children appeared normal was they did actually have to learn History and Earth political systems. That had stumped many and gave them the vague appearance of normalcy .Dr .Zee Jogged to Dr. Mortonson's lab. He punched in the code and let himself in. Donald was not there but left a note telling him he would join him there latter. Without wasting time, he logged in. Dr. Zee set to work reviewing the Doctor's plans for a new engine. It was a crossbreed .He frowned. Instead of the purely electrical engine, he had suggested this one still used fossil fuels. He shook his head. He hated the internal combustion engine. It was inefficient and dirty. Yet as he read the Doctor's notes, he began to smile. The Doctor had decided to move in slow stages. TO slowly eliminate the main engine and get the public used to using an other engine. He had to admit the idea was sound but he much rather move straight ahead to the cleaner version. Toxins on Earth had already caused them some major health issues. He adjusted a few areas of the design. They were relatively minor ones. Dr. Mortonson had grasped Colonial technology and was rapidly learning how to adapt it to his needs. Soon they begin to market these new engines and that would help the Earth's environment and create a new industry for the Galatians to be involved with. Ever so slowly, they had begun to move people from the fleet to Earth. They were slowly integrating into the American lifestyle. The largest problem they had was creating employment. The first "New Colonists" Had been agro workers. Their landing had been a need. Now to reduce the fleet's overpopulation they need more space. They begun by buying land farms and ranches in the area near the Alonzo's farm. The problem was that farms and ranches could not employee everyone. Dr. Spencer in Paradise valley had helped them purchase an industrial complex. Zee shuddered as he recalled the levels of contamination the site held. It had taken them almost one earth year to clean the site up. Now they were rebuilding a plant. Once finished they begin production of various equipment. He hoped this engine be a successful not only would it provide employment for the people of the fleet but for many displaced workers in Paradise Valley. The hope was that they become a major part of the community. So much so that they could avoid detection by the Air Force, that never ceases looking for them.

Dr. Maxwell immediately began to grade the test. It was the first one handed in. He looked up at the clock's had finished it in under an hour. Surely, he had to have been guessing. He began to go over the answers. A frown appeared. There was no way. He read each answer and proof. Therefore, intent was him that he did not notice the other students handing in their work and leaving. He had designed the test to be a pyramid .The bottom contained many possible solutions but only one could be used to move on to the next question. Unless you answered, the correct one then everything else collapsed inward. Unable to believe what he was seeing he flipped to the last page. The finial question. Yes, it was correct. He closed the booklet in utter shock. There was no way no way anyone especially a teenager could finish his exam so quickly and perfectly. The student had to have cheated it was the only answer. In addition, despite of his connection to Dr. Mortonson he sees the boy expelled. No one was going to make a fool out of him.

Chapter Four

Adama boarded his shuttle to Earth. He was not buying the excuse that he was needed to oversee the ret vial of the seedlings .However, he admitted to being curious about Earth .For 25 yearns they had looked for this place .He spent very little time planet side .He sighed suddenly wary. Maybe Dr. Zee was right. He needed a rest. He goes along see this Michigan and then return to duty fully recharged. Who knows maybe they settle some of their people there. The scans showed it to be a beautiful place. Water abounded and so did a variety of landscapes. He would consider this trip as a research project. Commander Tigh had been happy to take over. He had agreed that Commander Adama needed and dissevered a break-Even Tigh had spent more time on earth. He almost carried Adama to his shuttle himself.

Adama waved the shuttle pilots off. You would think he had never been planet side before. He all but ordered Cannon and Bo jay away. He could not believe everyone worried for him so much. The shuttle had only left after Troy and Jamie had appeared. Troy and his wife had arrived in the field near the highway within centons of their touch down.

"Sorry about being late Grandfather." Jamie said as she hugged him. The word still thrilled him. That Jamie and Troy had now been sealed two yearns was a blessing. He smiled as he returned the hug. Here on Earth he was relaxed and starting to feel so much happier.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked

"Good Sir .I is over the morning sickness .I would be a lot better if Troy, Dillon, Dr, Spencer and Dr. Cassiopeia not be so worried. They are driving me crazy."

Adama smiled. This feisty woman reminded him so much of Sheba his son Apollo's wife. Sheba to have chafed at her male family members worry.

"Jamie, Jamie you know it only because we all care so much. Besides, I am allowed. It not everyday that I get a great-grandchild." He knew the real concern. Jamie and Troy's child was the first born to Galactica and Earth parents .After the incident In Paradise Valley with the children they were taking no chances.

Come on now let us go. I do not want to worry Dr. Zee and Dr. Mortonson if we are late.

"Of course Grandfather. By the way I am driving this time Jamie .I wants to live to see my child born." Troy teased

The drive to the University was uneventful and peaceful Adama allowed himself to relax and enjoy. He pulled on his collar. The clothing felt uncomfortable. He looked down at his "Suit"

It consisted of a fine grey linen long sleeved shirt. The trousers were a darker shade. He wore a boots below them. He had to admit they were not bad looking. However, he felt odd being out of uniform. He looked at Troy who was similarly dressed but had the sleeves rolled up. In addition, Jamie as always looked lovely. Maybe everyone was right and he needed more time off.

They parked the car and headed inside .Jamie walked over to the society guard and found that Dr. Mortonson was still in a meeting .Pete however informed them that "Zech" had gone up to await the Doctor's return.

"Pete. This is Adama a friend of the Doctor's and my Grandfather in law. Pete's the head of security Adama and keeps us all on our toes."

Pete blushed. He really liked the feisty reporter despite or maybe because of the way they all meet 5 years ago. He was still embarrassed about his mistaking Troy and Dillon for terrorists. However, the Doctor's research fellows never held it against him. In fact, they had all become friend. He smiled and held his hand out to troy and Adama. Adama smiled and shook his hand in the Earth manner." I pleased to meet you Pete. I sure you have your hands full keeping my family in line."

"Yes Sir." he replied. It was clear to Pete that Adama was a man of no little importance. His bearing reminded him of a royal Prince. The man mere presence demanded respect. He wondered if Adama was another wealthy investor in the Doctor's now famous projects.

"Well Pete .We will see you latter. Say hello to Angie for us."

"Will do Jamie." Take care."

The trio headed up to the lab. Dr. Zee had reread the journal twice. He sometimes found the reasoning of Earth Doctors to be a little crazy. He made a mental note to discuss the article he read with Dr. Spencer. There had to be a way to help correct the problems he was reading about, Maybe Dr. Spencer have some insights .He never understood why a seemingly intelligent race could deliberately destroy their offspring .Maybe they could find a way to help alter the idea that abortion was an acceptable practice. The human race needed all of here children to survive.

"Regis I do not see what the problem is? Therefore, you finally have a gifted student who was able to figure out your exam. What is the problem with that?" Questioned Catherine

"Catherine he finished in less then an hour. How in the world is that possible?"

Dr. Martins looked down at the test again. She had to admit it seemed unlikely. When Regis had, first come in she dismissed his complaint as sour grapes. However, maybe just maybe he was right. She rebooked at the exam. She assumed that the test was from his previous evening's class. Now she noted the time. However as she reviewed it she became more puzzled. Each answer was detailed and written out clearly. In fact, she knew that this exam would task even someone of her skill level. That had always been the issue. The Exams were way beyond the normal level. Regis had always however insisted that his best students would arise to the occasion. This time however his student was perfect. She could well understand his questions. On the other hand she had no idea how anyone would be able to cheat this type of examination.

"So how do you think he cheated?"

"I have no idea. I just know he had to have. Either that or he genius beyond anything we have ever seen. If that the case why is he taking these classes?"

"I think we need to look into this. We will go speak to Dr .Mortonson and his nephew. There must be a logical explanation for all this."

………………………………...

Dr.Zee stood up and stretched. He had been working for nearly an hour. He hoped Dr. Mortonson arrive soon. He walked over to the board where thee was a formula for the breakdown of nuclear waste. This was a project that the Doctor cared about deeply. While the Doctor had learned much he still wanted to find a way to write the formula so that his fellows could understand it. The differences in the Colonial and Earth formula rations made it impossible it simply copy them down. He picked up a green marker and added another line below the current translation. This system worked the best. He gives a line to Donald and then the Doctor rewrites it. At first, there had been concern about leaving the formula's out in the open. However, as Sharon had once said there were only around four others on the Earth who even begin to understand the problems. Most seeing it would assume it was the Doctor's work and ignore it. Reading Donald's work he found an error. He sighed and went to the desk to get the eraser. He never even saw or heard Dr. Maxwell and Dr. Martins approach. He reexamined the problem and considered how to translate it to Earth terms. Then he simply corrected it.

"What are you doing? "Cried Dr. Maxwell While he was not Morton sons friend he respected the mans work. He was angered that anyone tamper with it. Dr.Zee spun around and froze.

"Well young man what are you doing?" Questioned Dr. Martins.

Frak thought Dr.Zee "Just helping out my Uncle?" He sounded nervous .He cursed his inability to lie well.

"I think not. You are messing with the work. There is no way you could hope to understand that work. Even I have difficulty understanding those theories."

Somehow, Catherine did not believe that. The lad looked guilty but almost afraid. Afraid that he been caught. Not playing a prank but working. She looked him over once more. There was more going on here then met the eye.

She reserves judgment. Could it be that the boy was another prodigy like her friend? If so why the deception? Why hide a brilliant mind?

Just then, Jamie, Troy, Adama and Dr. Mortonson arrived.

"What is going on here? Catherine Regis?" He asked

Dr .Maxwell looked over. "It seems your nephew is erasing your formula. We caught him in the act."

Adama looked at Dr.Zee wondering how he could have been so careless .He stepped to the side reaching into his pocket. If needed he had a small laser .he flipped it to stun. A look passed between him and Troy. With a nod, Troy acknowledged the command. At all cost Dr.Zee was to be protected. They would remove Dr. Maxwell if necessary. Dr.Zee caught the wariness in Adama's eyes. He had to think fast.

"Zech I see you were working on coping my notes like I told you to." Donald said." But you got that area wrong." He walked over and casually changed a point. "See here is your error. Did you not follow my notes?" Dr.Zee quickly realized what the Doctor was attempting to do.

"No Uncle Donald. I guess I missed that. I am sorry. Did I mess up your work?"

The tension was thick as they all waited to see if the good Doctor's bought the fabrication. Dr. Mortonson walked over and handed Zee a paper. "It probably helps if you had the notes in your hand?" Chuckling he turned. "I am sorry if you were concerned .I just had Zee copy my notes to the board. My hand was sore. You remember Regis I strained it in our hand ball game."

Dr. Maxwell relaxed. Of course, that made more sense then the kid understanding the work. Moreover, that brought him back to why he was there. "I sorry I misunderstood. I was just concerned for your work."

Everyone relaxed.

"I sorry you startled me Doctor. I guess I was to tongue tied to answer you." Dr.Zee said.

"Understood, however that is not why I am here. Can you explain this?" He handed Donald he exam.

Dr.Zee rolled his eyes he knew he should have made some errors.

Dr. Mortonson took the exam. He wanted to lecture Dr.Zee. Of course, he had to pass but did he need to be so perfect.

"Is there some problem with the exam? I am quite sure I completed it as directed."

Dr. Martins raised a brow. Zech was definitely needling his instructor, not a good idea under the best of circumstances. She looked over at Dr. Maxwell to see him turn red with rage.

"Yes it id finished as you know. Perfectly finished in fact." Exclaimed the Doctor

Jamie has turned away trying very hard not to laugh. Adama looked at Doctor Zee his face showing concern. Jamie had talked several times to the boy genius and knew he disliked Dr. Maxwell rude attitude. She had half expected something like this to happen. She had warned troy and Dillon that normal classes would push Doctor Zee beyond his patience level. Even the regular Galactican children could barely stand to attend college. The difference was they had 5 years of practice fitting in.

"Can you possible explain how you managed to do it?" Dr. Maxwell demanded.

"Regis I sure Dr...Err Zee simply got lucky." Dr. Mortonson said. He stumbled and mumbled barely covering his mistaken address.

"Dr. ...You called him Doctor Zee ... Who or what is he?" Demanded "And what in the name of all that is holy are you trying to pull Donald?"

At this Point Catherine intervened" Enough Regis. It clear that this young man is clearly gifted. Zech you did take this test on you own?"

Doctor Zee looked at her and sighed realizing he had to be honest. With a regretful look at his family and Dr. Mortonson. "Yes I did .And the name Doctor is a nickname .A family joke .Because I have a nearly perfect photographic memory .Nearly, I do sometimes misread as with the board." He pointed. "In that case I glanced and so made a mistake. They call me Doctor to remind me of my goals. That is all."

"So you memorized the formulas and proofs?"

"Yes Ma'am. The test was not hard once I realized how it was set up. It was just a matter of filling in the data."

Dr. Maxwell could not believe what he was hearing. He knew something else was going on here. He looked around the room to see if anyone else considered this answer to be a fabrication. The room had shifted. That reporter and her husband. Troy was behind Zech .And who was the old man He looked important but so far, he had nothing to say. He merely looked concerned.

"Catherine you do not believe that garbage?"

"It makes sense and it would explain the perfect score. However since you have accused Zee of cheating you must show proof."

"My Grandson would not cheat." Adama spoke for the first time. The look of anger on his face was clear.

"Grandfather remains calm." Troy said. _Even he was enraged. Whatever Doctor Zee had done he never cheat._

_  
_"Adama I am Adama Zee Grandfather." He looked down at the man.

Dr. Maxwell looked contemptuously. "Well it seems Adam who ever, you are mistaken in your grandson character. Besides witch this matter hardly concerns you."

He looked over Adama designer clothing and noted the large silver medallion with pure contempt. He hated those who were so sure of themselves.

"Anything Concerning D- Zee concerns me. The names Adama Sagan."

A penny dropped and Dr. Martins quickly stepped between the two men. She held out her hand." Mr. Sagan I am sorry we had to meet like this." She shot an angry look at Regis. "I wish I had known you be here today. I could have arranged a tour of the campus for you."

Dr. Maxwell was taken aback. _Normally Catherine always took his side. What was she doing? In addition, what did he miss?  
_  
"I did not wish to disturb you at your work. My Friend Dr. Mortonson promised a tour and so did Zee. I saw no point in alerting you of my presence here. We are a very private family."

"Surely, a tour is the least we could do. After all your company just donated 1 million dollars to Dr.Mortonson's research." Once more, she glared at Regis .He cringed. Now he recalled the name. The boy had been registered as Zech Morton son. Oh lord he just insulted a major backer. There had been talk of his firm donating up to 10 million for research.

"My family asks no special privileges. "Adama said. He now smiled warmly. Enjoying putting the Doctor in his place. It was not often he could indulge himself doing that.

"Of course not, I am sure this is all a misunderstanding." A glare at Regis "But I hope you understand we had to look into it?"

At this point Dr. Mortonson stepped up. "Surely it is not so hard to believe that Zee passed on his own? He a very smart young man, in addition to which he been working with me every day after class. Surely, that would have helped him reinforce his lessons. I am insulted to think that he be accused of cheating simply because he did well on an exam. I seem to recall that you and I Regis had few perfect scores on a few exams. Yet now when another does it the same you accuse him of cheating."

It was clear he have to back down or risk angering a wealthy backer. One who has been considering investing in his new lab as well? He hated the idea because he knew something more was happening here. He waits and watches." I apologize if I jumped to conclusions. I was merely concerned that my student receives an honest accounting for their class work."/color it was a lie but one that for the sake of ending the issue Zee accepted.

"An understandable mistake Doctor, One must congratulate you on your vigilance." Doctor Zee replied. Offering his hand to show no hard feelings.

Dr. Maxwell took it still very angry. He hid it behind a false smile and squeezed the hand hard .Dr.Zee did not filch but had to refrain front retaliating. He knew he had made a serious enemy.

"Doctor, If you will excuse us, we were here to pick up Dr. Mortonson and Zech for Dinner." Troy said to break the tension.

Taking the escape." Of course .Again I apologize for my suspicions. Good day to you. I have a stack of exams to grade." Dr. Maxwell turned and quickly retreated.

"I will not keep you then. Good day"

Adama hesitated and then made a decision. "Dr. Martins would you join us please I would like to discuss the grant we are going to give you."

"I would hate to impose?"

"It not an imposition. Troy has reservations at the Point .I am told the food there is excellent. Please join us. We have much to discuss."

Catherine realized that she really had no choice. To salvage the grant and to make amends. She looked at her friend hoping he could help her out." Well if you insist. Let me get my bag. Shall I meet you in the parking lot?"

"That would be fine Catherine. "Dr. Mortonson answered. He watched her leave and turned to Adama and the group. "Was that wise?"

"I am afraid we must now confide in your Dr. Martins. You did suggest it as I recall."

Dr.Mortonson ran his hand through his hair." I did. Nevertheless, this will be hard to explain. I just hope Dr.Zee behaves. What in Sagan's name were you thinking?"

Doctor Zee flushed. For once, he looked young again.  
"I did not consider it carefully. I am sorry. However, I always thought the head of your department should have been told the truth. She an honorable person, I cannot continue to pretend to have no brain. I sorry you were right. I can not be a normal teenager."/color the last said with certain sadness. Jamie reached out and hugged him. Dr.Zee flinched. Even now after all his work he still had a hard time getting close to people.

**Chapter Five**

The group had taken two cars to the Point. It was an exclusive restaurant with a lovely view of the ocean. The group found themselves sitting on a balcony overlooking the ocean.

"It is quite lovely here. Thank you for inviting me. "Dr. Martins said

"It is always a pleasure to dine with such lovely ladies." Adama said gallantly.

The waiter approached to take their drink orders.

"I would like sparkling water please." Jamie said," I have to be careful now." She grinned clearly happy with the events.

"Yes. It an important thing to take care of yourself. I think I will indulge myself. A 69 merlot please. "Dr. Mortonson said," Adama you must try this vintage it is excellent."

"By all means. Troy Doctor would you like a glass as well?"

"I suppose it can not hurt 1 glass. After all we are calibration .Jamie gave me some amazing news just before we picked you up Grandfather/we are having twins!"

"Oh, Lord… Congratulations. "Dr. Mortonson exclaimed." Is that normal?"

"I am not sure if twins run in Boxey's family? Do they?" Adama asked

"I am not sure. I think they run in Jamie's?"

"Yes they do .Adama my grandmother was a twin."

Catherine was puzzled by the questions. _She knew that men might not always remember these things so she pushed the thought aside.  
_  
"I think I like to have Earl Grey Tea. With a lemon if I could. "Dr.Zee ordered. He has loved a glass of wine but he was too young to indulge on Earth. "Congratulations on the twins. Just think me to be an Uncle twice over. I wonder what I will have to do."

"Well baby sit, Buy presents and generally spoil them rotten. Children need Love, Security, rules and Playtime then they do just fine." Catherine said.

Dr.Zee smiled. He remembered the times he had to just relax. They had been few but they were pervious memories. In many ways despite his higher intellect, he had a loving childhood. Maybe no normal but then neither was any child's in the fleet. They all grew up much faster then their Earth relatives.  
His favorite memories were of Adama telling him stories of Earth and the joy they find here. In many ways he was right but even paradise had it serpents.  
He looked at Adama his mind reached out.

_'I need to tell her the truth. Should I do it or will you?'  
_  
Adama looked at him. He always wanted to spare Dr.Zee this. To give him a small taste of what normal children did .He sighed. It was not to be. _'I will tell her.'_

_  
_He thought back as always he wished this deception could be tossed aside for all their Earth brother's and sisters. He looked around to see if they were alone as a group.

"Dr. Martins we asked you here for several reasons. We were not entirely truthful with you." He paused. Looking at Dr. Mortonson who nodded." While it is true, we will be bestowing a grant upon the University it does have certain requirements attached. Originally we had hoped to have Dr. Mortonson work with Dr. Maxwell."

"And now?" She asked. She was sure they had lost the funds.

"Now we know that that will not be possible. We will give a grant of 10 million us dollars to your school. It will however be used by Dr.Mortonson and If you be so kind by yourself."

"Why me Mr. Sagan? I am not a researcher any more merely an administrator." he answered.

Dr.Zee answered. "If I may Adama?"

Adama nodded. "You are to modest Doctor. You are an excellent teacher. Several of our students truly enjoy having you as an instructor. They have said you are fair and easy to learn from. The experiment you had in class last week was inspired."

Catherine thought back. It had been a simple computer model. _Nevertheless, how could he know he did not take her class? In fact, she only has seen him around once or twice. Her classes were small so she should have noticed an extra student.  
_  
"As I am sure you have guessed. I am not your typical student." he looked at Adama and then Dr. Mortonson." Dr. Mortonson could you explain. I fear I unsure how to."

_He a more intelligent then 1000 Einstein's and he being modest. Lord, I love that kid_. Though Donald. _Leave the dirty work to me." _As Adama was explaining, we have not been very honest with you. It going to be hard for you to believe." He was forced to pause as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he inquired

"A steak medium rare. Baked potato and the garden salad with ranch." Dr. Mortonson ordered.

Dr.Zee flinched. He was still almost totally a vegetarian. He ate meat rarely. "Avocado salad. With cheese to follow."

"Salmon baked with potato and baby carrots" Adama savored the freedom to just order. He recalled the protein bars that had long been a staple of their diets.

"That's sounds good. I will have the same." Troy added "Jamie?"

"Small steak well done. Salad w/ranch and a glass of milk."

"I think I will try the Avocado salad as well. With cheese plate to follow." Catherine said. She wasted no time she wanted the waiter gone_. She had a feeling she was about to learn something extraordinary. The waiter smiled and quickly left to get the orders. _

"As I was saying we...I was not totally honest with you. How can I explain this and not sound insane. he looked at Jamie who was grinning widely.

"Hey do not look at me I had to explain a lot more then you. And remember how I found out." She was laughing.

Troy Grinned.

"Zee is not your typical 19 year old. His IQ exceeds mine by over 1000 percent."

If that was all then it was a big thing. That meant that Zech or Zee as they called him really had finished the exam that quickly and really did find the class simple. She was deep in thought.

"Catherine ... Catherine there is more are you listening?"

"Go on."

"Most of what I developed in the last 4 and a 1/2 years are a direct result of my working with these folks. While they have become my family... We share no Biological tie. I did in fact meet them just over 5 years ago."

"You said Zech was your Godso and Troy your nephew? What going on here Donald. What are you not saying that you want to?" _Dr. Martins was beginning to worry. She wondered if the people she was sitting with were aliens. Refuges from Russia or some other eastern block country_.

"What the Doctor is trying to say is we are not from here." Adama said.

"So you are refuges? From a different place? Aliens?"

Adama smiled. "Yes we are both. We escaped a great Holocaust. Millions died and we fled to find a safe haven for our civilization and children. He watched her closely. Hoping he did not panic her. "We had heard of a refuge a place where our lost brothers and sisters fled. It was a bright and beautiful planet. The 13th tribe settled here over a millennium ago. After they fled Kobol .They, build a great civilization that faded when the home world died.12 tribes settled our colonies. And the last came here to Earth. For 1000 yearns we were separated. Now we come o join you here." Seeing she was about to interrupt. "Please hear me out. I know it sounds crazy. No crazier then the 25 yearn journey or the 5 yearns we been here."

"Donald you do not believe this?" She asked seriously doubting his sanity.

Chapter Six

"Surely Doctor you do not believe yours is the only inhabited planet? Your own research proves this theory to be false." Dr.Zee said.

"I believe you are a highly gifted young man but come from another planet? No, that is impossible!"

Dr.Zee brow rose" Why? Because we are not green? We are as human as you are. The difference is in technology. We are as far advanced from you as you are from the ancient Mayans. Even If they were in some ways ahead of you."

"No. I do not know why you are doing this but it is insane. I will not be made a fool of even for that grant money. "Catherine was clearly angry now and began to rise.

"Doctor I know it is hard to believe. But how do you suppose we escaped the police five yearns ago?" Troy asked

"They said it was a computer error and they released you by mistake. That your arrest was merely a misunderstanding."

"Doctor Look at Dr.Zee." Adama ordered.

Adama was a commanding presence and she looked. Dr.Zee touched his computron." Observe Doctor Martins and believe." In an instant, he disappeared.

Dr. Catherine Martins froze. Terrified .She closed here eyes and opened them. Nevertheless, Zee was still gone. Once more, she did the same and he returned.

"Alright just suppose I believe you. Why tell me? And what do you want?" What do you intend to do to Earth?"

"First of all Doctor let me assure you we mean no harm. We have in fact been slowly doing what we can to help." Adama said.

Catherine sipped her wine considering his words. She looked at her long time friend for some indication of what to think.

"It is true Catherine they have been helping us. Many of my recent advances have come because of their help. The reports on the toxicity of dioxin came as a direct result of their knowledge. Many other advances as well. They are in contact with scientists from around the world. Many of our recent jumps come from our Colonial Brother's and sisters."

"Why not be more open why the clandestine meeting?" She was still wary.

"Doctor surely you are not that Naive?" Jamie inquired" Can you image their technology in the hands of the Government? Any Government? No, we are helping the whole world. In time they hope to create Peace and Prosperity for all."

"Again I ask what you want me to do."

"We have been working with established scientists. Allowing them to claim our knowledge and innovations. "Yes we have pantones some of them. Nevertheless, we use the funds to further research and to buy materials for our fleet. We must find a safe place for all our people. And unfortunately, that requires currency. They also need employment and a chance to lead normal productive lives. With the help of friends like Donald, we have a good start. The problem is that they have no history or documents. The documents we can create the actual references are a bit harder to do." Dr.Zee explained.

"So I become a reference a person who some of you is related to or a friend? I also help by appearing to discover a new idea or theory?" She asked.

"Yes Doctor. We honestly have no desire to disrupt Earth any more then necessary. However for all our sakes the technological level must advance quickly." Adama explained.

A waiter returned." Ok folks I have your meals." He passed out the food.

They took the food and began to eat for a moment. It gave her time to think before speaking.

_People from outer space. How had they managed to stay hidden? Catherine looked over at Dr. Mortonson and Jamie Hamilton. Neither seemed nervous or afraid. If she was to be believed Jamie carried an alien child. What was her role to be? _

"Alright, if you like I will help. Only in the interests of peace. I will not betray our country. "Dr. Martins _said am I betraying America to want to promote peace?_

"Catherine countries are an out dated concept. The Colonials want to help all of Earth's children. They are right we need to learn to work together. Earth and the Human race have a deadly foe. We need to advance and learn a ways to defend ourselves. That where you and I come in. You and I can develop theories and ideas years ahead of what they can do. It will be 10 to 15 years before any of the children can begin to appear with the advanced knowledge. You, others, and I are established. It not inconceivable that we find new ways and ideas. Even without our enemies we are using up Earth's resources to quickly and damaging the planet. You know this is true." Donald said.

"Why? Why not be open. I understand your fears. But surely it could be done?"

"Doctor we tried that and ended up in jail. The US Air Force has been chasing us for five yearns. They never understand that we only want to share and live in peace. To them we be a threat and that not what we want for Earth. We cannot fight two wars. One almost impossible. A second would doom the entire human race." Troy explained.

"Alright I will help. I guess me just too curious to do anything else." She ate her salad.

The group relaxed and the conversation shifted.

"Grandfather have you decided how to retrieve the seedlings crops?" Asked Troy

"Dr. Mortonson .Dr.Zee and I are headed to MSU to see about retrieving them. I just hope they will accept our explanation."

Troy grinned he wished he could see that." I cannot leave right now but we can spare Dillon for a while. The others can easily handle the planting."

Adama nodded. _He truly enjoyed the mental stimulation of telepathy .It had come in handy in recent years. Troy had begun to study the mind disciples as had Jamie. Jamie was a natural empathy. Her feeling had saved Troy and Dillon often. The training had only deepened her skills. Dillon on the other hand was slightly telekinetic .He still was in the denial stage. Adama grinned at the thought. Dillon was fearless in the cockpit but he was afraid of his mind skills. Doctor Zee on the other hand was a gifted healer. His empathy and telekinetic talents made him seem all the more powerful. Adama was glad that these skills were not common knowledge among the fleet. While he had once more taken over the majority of Command duties, he still relied on Doctor Zee to help provide options and ideas. If the fleet knew, his true powers there are Hades to pay.  
_  
Catherine raised a brow. _She was wondering what they were referring to. It seemed they already accepted her.  
_  
Dr.Zee projected his thought to Adama think we should take him aboard the Galactic soon. _She will need to see to believe.  
_  
Adama smiled' _your ship would do just as well. Better in fact_." He had a wicked grin.' _Doctor's Zee ship looked like a flying saucer and it always had a startling effect on anyone who saw it for the first time_. He included. Doctor Zee sipped his tea considering.

_'Perhaps latter. My work would have the same effect I think.' _

"Doctor Zee? What am I to work on? How will we explain the research leaps?"

"Doctor. I understand you are working on a new engine for NASA. Their technology is very primitive and dangerous. We were hoping to build in a few extra safeguards. To up date their systems. In time, we will want the people of earth to have their own space fleet. While we could easily give you the technology it is too big of a jump." Doctor Zee explained." We are moving you ahead but in a way that we hope will not frighten the public. The last thing we need is panic.

Catherine could see the logic to that_. Strange how she was beginning to believe them. She could not wait to see Donald's research up close and personal. She had a feeling what he been giving them at the University was smoke and mirrors. Besides if their help protected the pilots of the shuttles then it was worth risking helping them._

_Adama was glad that they had found another ally. He just wished they could be more open. He sat down on Doctor Zee bed. It had been over 24 hours since he last slept. Doctor Zee ordered him to take a nap. Doctor's orders .He leaned back and closed his eyes .He was strangely at peace. At peace with the idea that for the moment they were safe._

End page 2 BSG club of original work

Troy looked in on his grandfather. _Adama was exhausted. Adama would never admit to needing a break. It was as if he was afraid to slow down. Troy knew that he was more at peace since they had finally rescued his father and Starbuck. The Cylons had retrieved Apollo damaged viper and immediately put him into crostatsis. They had intended to hand him over to the imperious leader for questioning. Starbuck had been found by pirate traders. Somehow, some way he made it back to Paredeen. Michael by this time had rebuilt the vipers they had been forced to leave behind. However, since he did not fully understand colonial technology he blended Terran and Colonial engineering. Using the engines from the vipers, he created a craft capable of traveling through the stars. When Starbuck returned, he gladly returned the ship. After all, he was now the Governor of Paredeen and a close friend of Terra's new president. Starbuck had remained on Paredeen for five yearns. Helping them build a defensive force had created an alliance of a sort. The Lone cylons base ship that had entered there space had frightened the Terran into creating a single world Government. This alliance allowed the Eastern side to feel pride as they were now the backbone of the defensive forces and the West felt pride as their technology built the defensive weapons. They had finally realized that the human race had far deadlier enemies to worry about. Michael then sent Starbuck on his way with a fully fueled and stocked ship to show his peoples gratitude. He had even allowed Starbuck to have a gift of several ancient bottles of ambrosia. As fate would have, Starbuck was caught once more by the cylons. In an effort to gain information, they revived Apollo. The men were glad to _once more see each other. It took them a yearn to find a way free. _They escaped on Starbucks ship and headed after the fleet. They were evading the cylons once more when Jolly's patrol spoted them under attack. Red Squadron wasted no time dispatching the raiders and bringing the strange craft aboard. The Commander almost had a heart attack upon seeing his lost family restored._

_Apollo and Starbuck had both been through a lot. Neither man was the same. Apollo had lost his reserve. Upon returning, he had begun to seriously court Sheba. He made a vow that if he survived he let her know how he felt. It had taken him a while but she finally realized he was no longer pulling back. They had been sealed and been happy ever since_. To Sheba's delight, Apollo took on a bridge position. He still maintained his flight status _but was no longer so eager to run into dangerous situations. A promotion to Colonel allowed him more time with his family. A family that now included an other Daughter and two sons._

_Troy's musings continued as he considered how Starbuck had grown and Matured in his journey. He always wondered if the child he sent to the stars had survived. He could not believe that Doctor Zee was that baby. He was as proud as any real father could be. By the time, they returned however, Doctor Zee was already Adama's ward. He stepped back knowing that Adama was a better father. He watched the boy and become a friend but could not and would not interfere. The hardest thing he done was to have Cassie run tests .He needed to be sure. Doctor Zee was not his biological child. He still was puzzled but set the worry aside. Cassie had been very understanding. They remained friends and in time returned to their relationship. It was only after they been sealed a year that Cassie told him he was Dalton's and Dillon's father. He never expected to be a father and twins were a shock. He never asked about the children's father afraid to know. It had been enough that Cassiopeia had been willing to take him back. His own questions about Doctor Zee allowed him no room to be upset. After all, he had been close to Zee's mother. In fact he had wondered if maybe he really was the Father...That they had some how created the boy as a version of him... Troy smiled since the return of the Legendary Warriors the life had been wonderful. He learned to fly from the best. He hoped they both come down to Earth soon. He could hardly wait to tell them the news He to was going to be a father. A father of twins. Boy was Starbuck going to rib him. _

Doctor Zee walked beside Dr. Martins. "I want to show you some of my research. It may help you to see why we need your help."

"Alright, I guess I just wondering why? Why are you so concerned about moving us ahead slowly? If the cylons are truly a threat then we need to be ready. Waiting only increases the danger."

"It because we fear retaliation. Let me tell you why. Once long ago on the journey here..." Doctor Zee explained about Terra and the Eastern Alliance.

Doctor Martins listened amazed at the similarities. The West looked surprisingly like NATO and the East was a close match for the Warsaw Pact. While she still disagreed in principle, their hesitance was now more easily understood. In fact, it was amazing that they stayed and were attempting to help. Earth must truly look barbaric from their perspective.

"So you are working with scientists from both sides? A balance of power. Could you not help free those poor peoples?"

"With respect Doctor. Who are we to choose for them? Every people have the right to have its own leaders. We have no right to make that decision for them. We are not God's. Freedom is everyone's right. It also comes with responsibility. Free will is man's greatest gift. We cannot take it from them. In time, it is hoped they will mature to a more open society. We can help them with the tools but they must use them." Dr.Zee explained

Catherine considered Doctor Zee's words. _In a way she was glad they were not imposing their view on the world. However an other part of her longed for peace and goodwill. For now, she let the subject drop. The advances they were working on would go a long way to improve life on Earth. She was curious about the mix up with the seeds. She wondered if she should mention her niece Jane was a botanist at MSU. _

Chapter six

Adama smiled as he looked over the campus layout of MSU .It was a lovely place. His reading suggested that it was one of the best Universities in America. The research they did into farming was truly amazing if somewhat shocking. He could well understand why their seedlings would be of interest. He shook his head. The shipment had been intended for Darian and Garson .Those 2 children had enrolled there. The idea was that none of their children remained in cluster group's .It made detecting them a lot harder. He could not believe a simple "treat "Could cause them such a headache. He closed the brochure and went looking for the Doctor. He wanted to know what travel arrangements had been set.

End Page 3 BSG CLUB

"Dr. Mortonson was pleased. He had been able to arrange for three first class tickets. _Their flight would leave at 8 am and arrive in Lansing around 11 am providing there were no delays… The rental car agency had assured him that their car would be waiting. He had been a bit concerned about Hotel reservation. In the end, he booked three rooms at the local Holiday Inn they simply were to book for more… He hoped that they would have time to do a little sight seeing. That to be something to be arranged. He knew that that would help Adama relax as noting else would. He could hardly wait to see the looks on Adama and Doctor Zee's faces when they saw the larges fresh water lakes on earth. _Adama came in as Dr. Mortonson finished the arrangements. "Commander the flight booked we can leave in the morning. I have gotten the name of the research fellow who received the plants by mistake. A Dr. Jane Kowalski. From what I learned she is very good."

"Donald she is more then good. In fact I think I had better go with you."

Dr. Mortonson raised a brow" You know her?"

"Yes, She my niece. There is not a more stubborn researcher you yet to meet. She will not be easily fooled. She want to have a 100 questions answered. Even then, she will not want to release the plants if they are as unique as you say. She has been working on sustainable agriculture for far to long to let such a large discovery goes easily."

"So I guess I had better book an other ticket and room."

"Three rooms will be enough. Doctor Zee and I can share I have some work to go over with him in any case. I hope your niece is reasonable Doctor." Adama said, "We really are no ready to introduce those plants just yet. It could be dangerous to earth's natural plant life.

Catherine sighed she hoped so too. _However, she was not so certain that this would be the case. No sense borrowing trouble she thought._

Dillon opened the car trunk and removed the bags. _He smiled remembering his and Troy's first flight. With luck, there are no unexpected flight changes_.

"Commander Are you sure you do not want me to go along? It would be no problem really."

Adama smiled "No we will be fine. I to be a warrior even if my younger staff forgets that on occasion." He gave Dillon a stern look. "I think you need to head back Dillon. We will need that harvest as soon as possible. Besides what could go wrong. We are merely a group of scientists checking out an other university."

Dillon was hoping the Commander was right_. However, he knew from experience that the simplest missions always took a strange turn. Dealing with Earthlings was never easy or simple… _"Yes Sir, Good luck and we will be just a viper flight away."

The group all picked up their bags and headed for the check in. The Airport was busy with many flights arriving and departing.

"We need to go over there. The United Flight counters." Dr. Mortonson said.

"So we are fling first class." Laughed Dr. Martins "I 'm glad you all bought the tickets."

"Yes. It was the least we could do. The seats seemed much more comfortable .I considered a shuttle but that be a little hard to hide. Besides I have always wanted to fly on an aero plane." Doctor Zee explained.

The check in and boarding went smoothly and they all found their seats. Within minutes, they were airborne. Adama and Doctor Zee listened intently to the safety instructions. _Adama had to wonder how often these ships no planes crashed to require this information. He noticed that most passengers seemed unconcerned. Perhaps it was just policy._

He opened his case and removed some notes." Doctor Zee" he said in a soft voice." We found some interesting data. The asteroid field has a supply of tylium. As usual, we are in need of fuel. Do you think it a sufficient quantity to mine?" The question was it worth the risk of detection by Earth satellites. Doctor Zee took the notes and reviewed the scans. While Adama had once more taken command of the fleet, he still needed and wanted His technical expertise. He was much more comfortable in this role." What about the moon on Pluto? Did not Apollo ad Starbuck find tylium there?"

"Yes but it a poor grade and the cylons are watching that moon. We do not want them to move any closer in."

"The quality here is slightly better but it will require deep space suits. Mine it as a last option. Wait what about this. Did you see this moon? Europa has a slight reading." he pointed it out.

"Yes I see it. I will have another scan done at once. Or at least once we land and I can contact the fleet." Adama was surprised they missed that signature.

Doctor Zee hoped that they soon have a new power source. _Tylium was getting harder to find. He hoped they be able to solve this difficulty with his new ship. However acquiring the resources and location to build the ship was proving to be a problem. He wondered if maybe another state were better. He decided to ask Doctor Mortonson to look into it. After all Michigan was in the industrial center of the nation. Perhaps here one more plant would not be so easily noticed. To keep the finial results secret each plant could build only one component_. He wondered if that idea work.

"Is there something worrying you?" asked Adama

Dr.Zee shook his head _no .Until he had more data he spare Adama. The man looked tired. He recalled that Adama was no longer a young man. He was well past the standard retirement age. At 170 yearns Adama had endured much for his people. He wished he knew a way to lighten the load._

"Adama I think I need to talk to Jane first. Let her know that you are all on the up and up. I am sure she will want to know how those plants were developed. If they are that different it will probably be difficult to convince her with out the truth." Dr. Martins said.

Adama looked over and considered_. He not wanted to inform anyone else at this point. Especially someone so far from his or her control. However, he knew trust was still an issue. They needed Dr. Martins trust so he would have to give her his first._

"We will need to trust your judgment Catherine. The fate of our people could well depend on our convincing Jane that we mean you no harm."

"Adama I'm still unsure...But will help anyway I can. I am however sure; if you wanted to, we would already be under your control. How different are these plants? Perhaps it is best to convince her it a newly discovered species. From somewhere far away. Thailand or India. We still found new spices in the remotest parts of the world. It would be better then the genetic angle."

Adama considered this he e could not reply for a moment because the flight attendant brought their in flight breakfasts. While first class was more private, they were still careful to keep their voices low.

End Page 4

_Adama are you sure. Perhaps it is best to recruit Dr. Kowalski. I dislike the idea of keeping the truth. It could lead to greater difficulties latter on. Dr.Zee said mind to mind_.

_We will see how this young researcher seems. If possible, I like to tell the truth as well. It will depend on our impressions. I cannot risk the fleet by trusting the wrong person. Adama said firmly_

The plane landed with little deal, the trip to the car was uneventful. The car a Cadillac was luxuriously comfortable. Adama leaned back and asked" How long will it take to arrive at this facility?"

"45 minutes to an hour depending on the traffic. We could stop to eat first. Personally I hate airline food." Dr. Mortonson said. He drove with skill and competence. Something that his passengers all appreciated.

"So where are we going to eat? Anyone feel adventurous? "Asked Catherine

"Anything besides fast food. I can not understand why Wellington and the others insist on eating those fried things?" Doctor Zee said.

Dr. Mortonson laughed" Because they are good. Not healthy but. They taste fantastic."

"Well we could try that Chinese place. It seems busy and I think they have vegetarian fare for Doctor Zee." Catherine said. _She to found it amusing that the teenager still preferred to eat healthy.  
_  
"I do not believe I had that type of food yet. Jamie been bring different types of food to the Galactica for yearns. Nevertheless, that is fine by me. I think the most interesting bonus to finding Earth is the new menus we obtained." Adama Chuckled.

"So you like our food varieties. That sounds like a typical male. Thinking with his stomach." Catherine laughed She was beginning to trust them. They really were not so very different after all. "I would love to try some of your food soon. However, for now let us see what this place offers. I really would love some Sweet and Sour Chicken over white rice."

"That sounds great, but I love some egg rolls filled with chicken or pork?" Donald said smiling.

Adama looked puzzled. Egg roll? How did one roll an egg?" How is an egg made into a roll?" He questioned

Both his new Earth friends began to chuckle "Egg rolls are stuffed with chicken Veggies and rolled in a battered pastry. The outside has an eggs wash and they are deep fried." Explained a grinning Catherine. _Any doubts she had about where these people really came from were fast disappearing .Everyone knew what egg rolls were. It must have been interesting at first for them to try to communicate_. The Car pulled to a stop and they all existed the vehicle." Well it smells great at least."

Doctor Zee was checking his computron. He wanted to find out a bit more about the Chinese food. So far it looked good .He glanced up as a small waitress approached. The group was escorted to a small booth.

Doctor Zee smiled as he read the menu_. So far, they spent a lot of time in eating establishments. He read the choices and quickly decided on trying Catherine's suggestion .He wondered if he should attempt to use his Mandarin? Then he decided against it. After all, it be hard to explain his fluency. Even he sometimes was shocked at the knowledge he carried.  
_  
The orders were given and they all waited once more.

**End Page 5**

**Chapter Seven**

Doctor Zee loved the campus he could not believe how was very restful it was. The students were running to and from class but MSU were not as congested as their home university yet there was a slightly wild feeling to it… The Country as if setting was amazing thing to see after so many yearns in space.

Adama was actually beginning to enjoy himself. It had been many yearn since he simply relaxed. He looked out at the pastoral sense and smiled. _He really wished he could stay on Earth. He was tired and wanted to rest. However, he would never admit that to anyone. However, maybe just maybe he takes more time and begins shifting the duties to Tigh, Boomer, Apollo and Starbuck along with the other senior staff. After all, he was not going to live forever.  
_  
"Colonel Boomer. We have an unidentified craft approaching the Alpha system." Major Regal said.

Boomer looked at the Commander who nodded and headed to find Starbuck and Apollo.

Commander Tigh entered three rejuvenation centers. As always, it seemed he was looking for Apollo and Starbuck. He smiled it was good to have them back. He still could not believe it even a four yearns latter. Starbuck and Apollo were now as much legend as Commander Adama and Cain. He chuckled when he saw them in a pyramid match...Some things never changed...Thank the Lords. He hated to pull them away but he was concerned about a problem on agro ship 2. He sends the warriors to check it out. Even with the constant supplies from Earth, they still rationed food. They were always prepared for the worst. He looked forward to the day when he could retire to Earth.

Apollo glanced up and saw the Commander approach. He wanted to groan. He had been hoping to have on full-uninterrupted cycle with Sheba. She was resting her head against his shoulder. It was thoughts of her that had kept him alive to be rescued. On her lad sat, his 3-year-old Zach still amazed him. He returned to find he had three children. Cain and Hera the twins and Boxy. However, he never forgets the look of shock as Cassie told Starbuck about Dalton his daughter .And then his son Dr.Zee. Apollo smiled poor Starbuck still had a hard time with that one. He been pleased to stand up for his friends sealing .Now Starbuck and Cassie were expecting another child, as were he and Sheba. They joked about it. Saying they pre-seal them if they were the right gender.

Athena walked in with Bo jay at her side smiling. Bo jay had his daughter Aphrodite on his back. Athena was smiling as she carried 2-year-old Michael in her arms. Life was good. Why did he have a bad feeling that their peace would soon be shattered?

Doctor Zee followed Dr. Martins into a small green hose. Adama and Dr. Mortonson had headed to Dr. Kowalski's office. They decided to split up to facilitate the search. With luck they have a chance to explain their problem with out anyone else around.

The green house was very warm and contained many different types of planting. Doctor Zee was dismayed to see their plants spread out and growing so well. Ironic really they been having problems cultivation the plants. It seems that Dr. Martin's niece had no such difficulties.

**End 6**

**Chapter 8**

"It seems our plants are thriving here. I am not sure if that should please me or make me envious." Doctor Zee said. He was clearly not used to someone else succeeding where he had failed.

"Do not feel to badly Zee. She has always had a green thumb. I can hardly grow a simple weed but Jane could always grow anything."

"Perhaps we should recruit her after all. It is clear she good at this. He walked over and looked at the thriving plants.

Dr. Jane Kowalski entered her green house. It had been another long day arguing with the department heads. They were all demanding to know why she allotted so much space to this new plant. No one knew where it came from or what it was. Jane had assumed it been sent by her colleges in Central America. The writing on the package appeared to be Spanish. It was damaged to badly to read. She simply had been unable to resist planting the seeds. The plants had begun to grow alone. It was clear they loved the enriched soils she used .She shook her head .She taken precautions the lab was quarantined but TPTB were enraged. They wanted to know why she was spending Agro grant money on an untested product .Product .Lord when had food and feeding people become such a business? She becomes a scientist to aid in the fight against world hunger .Nor to enrich agro business. Yet it was their funds that allowed her to do her research .She were tired of it all. Just then, she saw a teenager leaning over and touching her new plants.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from that." She demanded.

Doctor Zee spun around. He saw the scientist .She was around 30 and 5 foot 4 but had a very serious look about her. He looked over at Dr. Martins.

Jane caught his look and turned to see her aunt. _What was going on here?_

"Aunt Catherine? I did not know you were coming to visit. And who this boy?"

Doctor Zee raised an eyebrow. Back to being a child again. He is glad when he finally looked a little older. It was tedious to constantly have to explain.

"Hello Jane." Dr .Martins said as she went over to hug her niece. How was she going to explain all this? She was still having a problem with it." I see you do indeed have the plants. I am afraid I have some bad news for you. They were shipped her by mistake."

"This is a lovely campus. I never saw so many different agro areas."

Dr. Mortonson smiled." This university was founded as an agro school. It still leads the feels in many areas. Unfortunately farming becoming a business and not one that necessarily easy or fair to the farmers."

"Yes Troy said that. It seems odd to me that the ones growing your food supply should be held in such low esteem. In the fleet they are as vital as any Warrior."

One of the things Donald loved was the Galatians lack of pretence. Their failure to see profit in all items amazed him.

"Once they were respected the back bone of our economy. Today too many are to far remove to value the work done. Perhaps we just become complacent."

Adama nodded. _Complacency could doom a civilization. _

"Alright, Aunt Catherine what going on here? Why do I have a feeling that I am really not going to like what you tell me?"

Doctor Zee looked down at his scanner. A group of people was headed their way.4 men all dressed in suits. He listened to their conversation.

"Frak. Catherine we have company. Men are suits. Are you expecting anyone Doctor? We cannot let them see these plants. They are talking about them now."

"Lord helps us." Catherine said, "Jane we need to get out of here a secure these plantings. Trust me." She said seeing her niece's sudden confusion." Perhaps it is best if we meet them outside?"

Not the best plan but they had no more time." Please Dr. Kowalski it is important. I will explain it all after we lose your guests." Dr.Zee said.

Jane hesitated she trusted her aunt and was despite herself curious. Mostly to why her Aunt was following the lead of a teen-age boy. There had to be an interesting story here.

"I can secure the doors but the Chairman has the codes."

"Just lock them. I will ensure they can not enter." Doctor Zee said.

Doctor Kowalski hit the keys to lock the doors as they left. She knew that the board chairman had the codes. If they really wanted to go in there was no way she could prevent it.

Doctor Zee fingers flew over his computron. In moments, he scrambled the codes on the greenhouses computerized locks. Only he could now get in. He grinned it would appear to be a simple computron glitch. Thank the Lord Earth still had primitive computron.

Dr. Jane Kowalski frowned. Coming toward them was the chair of their Department Dr. Smyth he was escorting several executives from major agro companies_. She wondered what unpleasant surprises were in store. She never quite trusted the businesspersons. They only wanted profit and really did not care if half the world starved._

**End 7**


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer : See Part One**

**Thoughts and telepathy in Italics**

**Reviews from Chapter eight.**

**Chapter 8**

"It seems our plants are thriving here. I am not sure if that should please me or make me envious." Doctor Zee said. He was clearly not used to someone else succeeding where he had failed.

"Do not feel to badly Zee. She has always had a green thumb. I can hardly grow a simple weed but Jane could always grow anything."

"Perhaps we should recruit her after all. It is clear she good at this. He walked over and looked at the thriving plants.

Dr. Jane Kowalski entered her green house. _It had been another long day arguing with the department heads. They were all demanding to know why she allotted so much space to this new plant. No one knew where it came from or what it was. Jane had assumed it been sent by her colleges in Central America. The writing on the package appeared to be Spanish. It was damaged to badly to read. She simply had been unable to resist planting the seeds. The plants had begun to grow alone. It was clear they loved the enriched soils she used. She shook her head .She taken precautions the lab was quarantined but TPTB were enraged. They wanted to know why she was spending Agro grant money on an untested product .Product .Lord when had food and feeding people become such a business? She becomes a scientist to aid in the fight against world hunger .Nor to enrich agro business. Yet it was their funds that allowed her to do her research _.She was so tired of it all. Just then, she saw a teenager leaning over and touching her new plants.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get away from that." She demanded.

Doctor Zee spun around. He saw the scientist. She was around 30 and 5 foot 4 but had a very serious look about her. He looked over at Dr. Martins.

Jane caught his look and turned to see her aunt. _What was going on here?_

"Aunt Catherine? I did not know you were coming to visit. And who this boy?"

Doctor Zee raised an eyebrow. _Back to being a child again. He is glad when he finally looked a little older. It was tedious to constantly have to explain_.

"Hello Jane." Dr. Martins said as she went over to hug her niece. _How was she going to explain all this? She was still having a problem with it_." I see you do indeed have the plants. I am afraid I have some bad news for you. They were shipped her by mistake."

"This is a lovely campus. I never have seen so many different agro areas."

Dr. Mortonson smiled." This university was founded as an agro school. It still leads the field in many areas. Unfortunately farming becoming a business and not one that necessarily easy or fair to the farmers."

"Yes Troy said that. It seems odd to me that the ones growing your food supply should be held in such low esteem. In the fleet they are as vital as any Warrior."

_One of the things Donald loved was the Galatians lack of pretence. Their failure to see profit in all items amazed him. _

"Once they were respected the back bone of our economy. Today too many are to far remove to value the work done. Perhaps we just become complacent."

Adama nodded. _Complacency could doom a civilization. _

"Alright, Aunt Catherine what going on here? Why do I have a feeling that I am really not going to like what you tell me?"

Doctor Zee looked down at his scanner. A group of people was headed their way. Four men all dressed in suits and clearly intent on the labs. He listened to their conversation.

"Frak. Catherine we have company. Men in suits, are you expecting anyone Doctor? We cannot let them see these plants. They are talking about them now."

"Lord helps us." Catherine said, "Jane we need to get out of here a secure these plantings. Trust me." She said seeing her niece's sudden confusion." Perhaps it would be best if we meet them outside?"

Not the best plan but they had no more time." Please Dr. Kowalski it is important. I will explain it all after we lose your guests." Dr. Zee said.

Jane hesitated she trusted her aunt and was despite herself curious. _Mostly to why her Aunt was following the lead of a teen-age boy. There had to be an interesting story here._

"I can secure the doors but the Chairman has the codes."

"Just lock them. I will ensure they can not enter." Doctor Zee said.

Doctor Kowalski hit the keys to lock the doors as they left. _She knew that the board chairperson had the codes. If they really wanted to go in there was no way she could prevent it. _

Doctor Zee fingers flew over his computron. In moments, he scrambled the codes on the greenhouses computerized locks. Only he could now get in. He grinned it would appear to be a simple computron glitch. _Thank the Lord Earth still had primitive computrons_.

Dr. Jane Kowalski frowned. Coming toward them was the chairman of their Department Dr. Smyth he was escorting several executives from major agro companies_. She wondered what unpleasant surprises were in store. She never quite trusted the executives. They only wanted profit and really did not care if half the world starved._

**End 7**

"Dr. Kowalski it a pleasure to see you again." said Hal. Green the representative of Biogenic a research and agro company. Dr. Kowalski forced a smile as she shook his extended hand. She smiled at the chairmen with a bit more warmth.

"Dr. Smyth, Dr. Rogers a pleasure to see you. How may I help you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Commander what wrong? Has something happened to my Father?" Apollo asked he shifted clearly concerned.

"No…nothing likes that. We just keep picking up a sensor shadow. We cannot get a clear lock on it with our sensors. The patrols I sent out have not found anything. However, most of the pilots are still new. So..."

"So do you want Apollo and I to check it out. Sounds like old times .Boomer want to join us?"

"Sure why not." The Colonel said he had come in behind the commander carrying the coordinates that they would have to check out.

"You three are going nowhere with out me." Sheba said, "I am going. No way are you three going alone. You all get in to way to much trouble. If I am not around to protect your astrum."

Commander Tigh stifled a grin. Sheba was right. "Actually I want you to take Athena and Bo jay as well .I have a bad feeling about this and you will want backup. There is no since arguing on this .I rather be safe. I am also putting the fleet on orange alert."

Apollo considered arguing but then changed his mind. He to be uneasy. "Ok then let's go see what is up. And here I thought life be simpler when we found Earth."

"Since when has life been simple Apollo? "Sheba asked.

"Sheba maybe you and Athena should take my ship. Now before you protest it has better scanners and I think given your condition it is safer."

Apollo was glad his friend had made that suggestion. _No way was he brave enough .But the idea of his pregnant wife and sister in a viper gave him chills. _

"Good Idea. '' Bo jay said he to was worried. "Maybe we could form a sensor net. What do you think Boomer?"

"It could work. We can beam back signals for the ship to decode."

Both women wanted to protest but they had to admit it would increase the sensors scanning range and clarity.

"Ok I go along with it But only because it more efficient." Sheba conceded. _She never admits being concerned but caution was wise. She did not intend to lose the baby because she was foolish. There would be little risk in Starbuck's ship.  
_  
"I will man the scanners if you will fly Sheba?" Athena said.

The males of the group sighed in relief. Apollo clapped his friend gratefully on the shoulder. _He prefer Sheba stay safely at home but at least this way they would be less likely to be injured. _

--

"I do not see Dr. Kowalski. Perhaps we should head for the Bio domes." Adama suggested

"Green houses Adama." The Doctor corrected, "Let's go. At least you are getting a tour of the campus."

The two men walked in silence. Adama was amazed at the differences he saw. _Everywhere students of every color and creed were racing to class .He listened as he heard several different languages. One or two which sounded similar to Colonial languages. He wondered at the similarities. Sometimes he wished he were younger and able to spend time here on Earth. He would have loved to explore the culture more. He recalled his early studies at the University and Abbey before becoming a Colonial Warrior. They were some of his happiest memories_.

"Doctor we came to see y our new work on those plants. I am told that they are truly remarkable. That they grow in less then 30 days. " Inquired Hal Green.

"I am afraid that the discussion is premature. Dr. Green I lost the whole crop. It seems they grow quickly but are very climate sensitive. The crop failed and I still have no clue why. I'm sorry for you coming all this way for nothing." Jane lied. _She had no idea what was going on but she had her own reasons not to give Bio Gen her research.  
_  
Hal green frowned_. He knew she was lying but it would not do to challenge her now. What he could do was inspect the remains himself. He was a decent biochemis_t. "Perhaps if I could see the crop? I have over 30 years experience in the field."

Jane could think of no reason to say no. "Of course." She led the way back and keyed in the codes_. Somehow, she has to explain the thriving plants. A second crop perhaps_?

She was panicked. It was then that she realized her access codes were not working. "What...I can not seem to gain entry? The key pads not working?"

"Let me try" the Dr. Smyth suggested _He was sure that the good Doctor was deliberately not opening the doors. He disliked this young researcher. She always raised questions and challenged his authority. If she not been so brilliant he have fired her long ago_. _As it was, he was just barely able to keep her from gaining tenure._ He keyed in his access codes only to be denied as well.

"Dr. Smyth there must be a computer glitch. I go to my office and call a tech. I can give you all a tour an other day." Jane offered.

The two men clearly disliked the idea. But they could offer no reasonable alternative. It was then that Dr. Rogers saw the two people standing behind Dr. Kowalski he raised a brow.

"Hello I do not believe we been introduced?"

Just then Dr. Mortonson and Adama came up to the group. Adama had a concerned look on his face. He quickly spoke to Dr. Zee._' What wrong? What can I do to help?' _

Dr. Zee smiled _'I jammed the doors but we need to remove the seedlings quickly. These men are agro sellers and researchers._ 'The silent communication made Adama feels slightly nauseous. He wondered why nothing was ever simple. However, he smiled and said. "Dr. Martins I see you found Dr. Kowalski. Have you asked her yet?"

All eyes swung to Adama it was clear the man was wealthy and used to getting his way.

"I'm sorry I have been rude. Dr. Smyth, Dr .Rogers, Dr. Green may I introduce you to my Aunt. Dr. Catherine Martins from Cal tech."

Dr. Rogers was clearly shocked and impressed. He still wondered who the others were.

"I have been rude. We all came here to visit my niece may I present Dr. Donald Mortonson and Mr. Adama Sagan and his ward Zee. They all were eager to see the campus. Zee's considering transferring and they all wanted see MSU." She lied smoothly.

_Dr. Smyth knew the Sagan name who did not. In the last 5 years that families company had given millions to researchers in many different fields. Nevertheless, why they were here and why did him and the other administers not been informed_.

Even Hal Green was impressed. The find must be fantastic to warrant such renowned interest. Perhaps Bio Gen underestimated Dr. Kowalski.

Jane was amazed. She had no idea what was going on but she felt like she just entered the twilight zone. She looked at her aunt and said." I would love to join you latter. It has been fun showing Zech around. I love when young people take an interest in the sciences."

Dr. Mortonson was so caught off guard he laughed. Adama and Catherine barely hide a grin. Dr. Zee just rolled his eyes and answered. "It was kind of you to give us the tour Doctor .I looking forward to learning more about bioresearch .It sounds fascinating."

Jane blinked. _That was no child. He was clearly amusing himself at their expense. However, she smiled. The story had better be good or she has a royal fit._

The Chairman of the department was very curious. _He really wanted to know why so many influential people were at his University. More important he wanted to know why no one had bothered to inform him of his or her arrival. _

"Perhaps you and your guests would like to join Dr .Green, Dr. Rogers and I for lunch?"

Adama cut in. "Thank you but we ate on the way over. Dr. Martins is eager to spend time with her niece. In addition, we were promised a tour of your lovely city. I am thinking of investing in Michigan. We need new facilities for several of our divisions." As he knew it would this comment distracted their visitor who now looked even more eager to help.

"Of course you must let me know if I can help in any way."

"We have no desire to impose. But I will take your comments under advisement." Adama replied.

Apollo and the patrol launched from the Galactica. They headed to the far edge of the fleet. _He was concerned that the cylons were once again attempting to sneak into Earth system. So far, the Cylons had not realized this systems value. He wondered how long they could keep Earth hidden_.

"Apollo I am picking up a faint signal." Athena said.

"Where and can you determine what it is?"

"Baring 145 epsilon and it just an echo. If you and the others can move forward some I might be able to clear up the signal."

"I will go. Boomer You with me." Called Starbuck.

"As always you lead buddy. Apollo why do not you and Bo jay follow us. I can relay the scans to you both and you can send them to the recon probe."

Apollo was about to protest but realized Starbuck and Boomer were right. "Ok you two watch yourselves. Bo jay is with me."

"Come on Apollo I'm always careful "Starbuck laughed as he and Boomer hit their turbos.

Apollo rolled his eyes. _It was good to be home. He kept a sharp eye out. He had a very uneasy feeling about all this.  
_--

Dr. Kowalski was finally able to get them away from prying eyes.

"I guess you should all come to my house. I have a feeling I will want to get comfortable to here this. It is important right?" She looked at the group for confirmation.

"A matter of life or death doctor for thousands." Dr. Zee said.

_While she wondered at the boys answer it was clear that all the adults were following his lead. This situation was getting stranger by the minute. _

**End 8**

**Chapter 9**

The group was all settled comfortably in the Doctors living room. She tossed he bag down and looked at her aunt. "Alright Aunt Catherine what in the Hades is going on? I think I deserve an explanation. How come our computer codes did not work they are the most advanced locks we have on campus?" She looked pointedly at the boy "I know you did something to them."

Catherine sighed. _In addition, wondered where to begin. It was an impossible thing to lie about. She looked at Adama and Dr. Mortonson and then at Dr. Zee she wished they been asked the hard questions._

Catherine sipped the iced tea Jane had brought her. _How was she supposed to explain what she still did not quite believe? _" Iguess I need to begin by telling you that the plants everyone so fascinated about belong to these people. They were supposed to be shipped to a student visiting MSU. Somehow they got shipped to your lab, they are a very unique variety and not intended for the general public." She raised her hand already anticipating the protests." These plants as you are aware are very high in nutrients and grow rapidly. They problem you experienced are not unique. They are having a bit of a problem adapting to earths climates."

Jane listened and then looked at her Aunt sharply. "Earth's climate?"

"Adama, Donald Dr. Zee would you all help me out here?" Catherine pleaded.

"Of course. The plants you have are a staple crop for our people. It was one of the few we were able to steadily grow and cultivate. The one plant is used by us as soy is by your people. It can be made into many different products. Perhaps Dr. Zee could explain in better detail?"

"Ok who this Dr. Zee?" Jane inquired. _She was confused and wondering if her Aunt had been smoking some plants.  
_  
"I am Dr. Zee "He smiled as she started. " Yes, I am very young; I can answer all of your questions in time. I will begin by saying we are not from Earth. The plants you admire so much have been transported across the galaxy. They are native to the planet Kobal and were taken with the Colonists to Caprica and the other 12 Colonies. We never intended that they be introduced to Earth bio-system. We were growing them in controlled conditions in our green houses."

"Go back to the part about your not being from Earth?" Jane said she looked stunned at this revelation. "Aunt Catherine you do not buy this fairy tale do you?" Jane asked

Catherine gave her friends the 'I TOLD YOU SO LOOK'

"I assure you Dr. Kowalski that Adama and Dr. Zee are not from Earth." Dr. Mortonson said.

"I have heard millionaires are exocentric but this is absurd. Aliens come across the galaxy, open massive factories, and make millions. Now those tanking the illegal alien part a bit seriously. Not to mention being a crazy twist to the American Dream. Seriously what are you escapees from the Soviet Union?"

Dr. Zee sighed _why was it so hard for Earthlings to accept life existed outside of their world_." Doctor. We are not from Earth. However, I will admit to finding Dr. Sarnoff very interesting along with several other notable scientists. We traveled a million star miles to find our lost brothers and sisters here on Earth. We have been her since 1980 slowly integrating with your society. Do you honestly believe that your world is the only one capable of supporting humanoid life? We have not conquered you or corrupted your society in any way. We have been working to slowly improve your world. Surely this should show our peaceful intentions."

Jane sat down. She was very confused. _There was no way she could believe this. Yet she knew that she never seen or even heard of another plant like the ones she was analyzing. They were just too radically different._

Alight assume for a moment that I believe you. Why tell me? Moreover, why are you just now approaching me? I had these plants for over a month."

"To be honest. We lost track of them. They were shipped using Federal express and they could not find them. We arrived on Earth in 1980.It taken us 5 years to begin to integrate into your society. We have no desire to take it over. In fact, if possible we stay out of it. We had no choice but to begin to colonize. Our agro ship was destroyed. If we had not started farming our people would have starved."

"Who are you and why choose Earth. In addition, how can I be sure that you are not going to harm us?

"I meet these people early on. Doctor I can assure you they mean us no harm. In the last 5 years, they did many things to improve life here. The medical technology alone has saved hundreds. Our computer sciences and physics have advanced over 5o years." Dr. Mortonson explained.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"When the Cylons destroyed our home worlds we fled. We had to have a safe haven. We needed hope. A reason to continue to fight and die. We had 12 thriving planets and a civilization we thought would never fail. We tried for peace but our enemy used our hopes to destroy us." Adama looked away into the past. His face troubled at the memories" Why Earth? Earth was a legend's long time ago before the 12 Tribes of man colonized the 12 worlds we left our home planet of Kobol. Then there were 13 tribes. !2 colonized our civilization one went another way. They did not wish to settle and share a planet. Alternatively, perhaps their leaders knew we one day need a safe haven. Those travelers went on to colonize a planet called Earth. In time Earth, even our own exodus became a myth almost forgotten as many religions are over time. We became less spiritual people and more technical. Yet many still held the old faith. "Adama paused "I was trained as a priest before becoming a warrior. In my darkest hour, my faith came back to me. I had seen my youngest son killed before my eyes, my fleet destroyed, and our government was no more. Only the Galactica survived." He looked away for a moment caught in the past "We had to get away, yet I could not leave our people behind. We gathered together 220 of the most beat up to the most luxurious spaceships ever built." Adama paused looking at Dr. Zee_. He never rarely spoken about that time. How he had found the strength to lead. He still wondered at that._

Zee touched his shoulder offering what support he could.

**End 9**

**Chapter 10 **

"I was the last surviving member of the Council of the 12.I had to give them hope." He looked away remembering the screams the death and the panic. He saw his burnt out home and the ashes of Caprica." With out hope we were doomed. As I knelt beside my home, I Prayed. Looking up I found the Book of the Word. The people needed something to believe in. EARTH "I gave them a shining planet called Earth."

_The pain Adama was in gave Dr. Kowalski no doubt that he was indeed speaking the truth. Even Dr. Martins felt her last doubts slide away. Dr. Zee walked over and patted Adam's shoulder. While him to have shared the Burdon of leadership he never faced the agony Adama had. Now for the first time he understood Adama need to share the heavy Burdon. He literally saved the remnants of the Colonies by Faith alone. Dr. Zee recalled the constant battles with the new Council of 12 and began to respect Adama even more then he had in the past. Dr. Mortonson could not believe the agony of choices Commander Adam had been forced to make. He wondered if he have had the strength to go on if he been in Adama shoes._

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Apollo I picking up something. It looked huge. OMG it a base ship!" cried Athena.

"Everyone fall back now." Apollo called.

It was to late they been spotted and the base ship launched intercepts.

"Sheba get that data back to the fleet. Starbuck, Bo jay, Boomer escort them back. I am going to try to lead them away."

"No way are we leaving you Big brother."

"Athena I will stay with Apollo the rest of you head back." Starbuck said.

"Frak Starbuck I want you to get back. If you go missing, again Cassie will kill me. Moreover, Bo jay takes care of the Family. Go that is an order."

"Apollo please "Sheba pleaded.

"Apollo we all need to go it the best chance. Besides I foe one am not telling the Commander we lost you again. So, put us all down for mutiny, it will not be the first time." Boomer said.

"Alright but everyone hit your turbo we are going full throttle. I swear I am seriously going to go over discipline and protocol when we get back." _Apollo knew arguing was useless after all they were all family and that meant no one leave anyone behind orders or no. _

"Tell ya what buddy we buy the drinks and you can confine us to the brig." Strabuck quipped.

"I would if I did not think you all enjoy the confinement." Apollo shot back.

They were flying full out when Starbuck and Boomer hit their reverse thrusters. They looked at each other and headed straight back to the oncoming cylons.

"Frak."

Apollo reversed and quickly joined his friends

He sent a silent prayer. _Lord help us all._

Bo jay cursed and followed the trio. As usual, they were headed into the fire.

Sheba hated it but knew she had to keep going back. The fleets need this information.

"Athena mans the guns. I will try to call for help."

"I am on it. Damn it why now. I was hoping they got lost."

"Lord they are sending three squadron's worth. I guess my reputation scared them." Starbuck joked.

"You are so full of it buko. Man I missed this." Boomer added _oddly he did despite the danger he missed flying with his friends.  
_  
"Yah He like a bad habit you miss it when it gone." Bo jay laughed.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Commander we are picking up a distress signal. It fro the Galactica Blue Squadron"

"Play it Lt."

"This is recon probe 1 we run into a base ship. Repeat we run into a base ship. It a new larger ship. Alert the flee code red."

"Launch the Black Raptor squadron Lt. I want those Pilots safe and sound."

"Commander? I thought we were merely trailing and protecting the Galactica."

"Now Lt. I think my daughter and her family could use a hand. It time we rejoined the fleet."

The Black Raptors launched. They headed full throttle on an intercept course. The cylons would be engaged in 15 centons.

"Lord Apollo those raiders are twice the normal size? "Starbuck said.

"I know. Watch them they are faster as well .Doctor Zee programmed Cora with the new data. Let us go. Just like old times." He sighed.

"Yeh, all we need is Cain to pop up." Boomer Said.

"I wish Boomer. Look out they are coming in a pinwheel..."Sheba warned. She was still scanning back.

"Raptor this is Captain Raya engage the Cylons at will."

"Apollo I have more ships coming in?" Bo jay said puzzled

"What the. How many cylons do we need already?"

"Sheba, Athena saves us a drink." Apollo said _He held little hope but wanted his last words to be encouraging._ "Everyone head for those ships. I do not know how or why but they are human?"

"Attention Blue Squadron. Please head to mark 345.This is Captain Raya of the Black Raptors. We will be glad to deal with your pest problem."

As the Blue squadron fighter approached, the cylons had been closing in for the kill. They were caught totally by surprise by the new Vipers.

"Who in the Hades name are you?" Sheba cried.

She rolled and Athena blasted several cylons ships.

"Sheba you really do not think your father allow you to get blown up now do you?" Captain Raya laughed at this.

"Ok Captain where is he? Asked Apollo.

They suddenly were surprised as the Pegasus appeared from behind a large asteroid. The cylons however were even more so. They quickly found themselves out gunned as the Green Dragon and Red Demons, Golden Griffins joined the battle.

"Boomer reminds me to have you at my side for the next pyramid game. You are just too lucky in your guesses." Starbuck quipped. He blasted several cylons.

"Daddy Thanks but I am so going to kill you." Sheba said.

Cain heard that and bust out laughing. _Sheba had not changed at _all.

"Sheba you and Athena stay on board the Pegasus and find out what the Commander up to please. The rest of us are going hunting."

Normally Sheba would have argued but she was too eager to see her Father. _Cain might be a Living Legend but his daughter had a few words for him. _

"Yes Apollo. See I can agree once and a while. Athena I heading in."

"Man I almost feel sorry for the Commander." Starbuck said, "I am just glad he joined us. I hope he still alive when we land...I owe the man a drink." He was laughing.

On board Cain waited knowing his daughter head straight for the bridge? He knew she be ready to kill him then hug him. He turned and watched the battle.

"Have the Saber and her escorts move in I want to cut off those ships retreat. With luck the Base ship will have missed us."

"Yes Sir "Colonel Fredrick's" Colonel Tolon moves the Saber up cut off the raiders retreat."

The Galactica's finest were amazed to see a small destroyer move in and begin to fire on the raiders. Behind it, several smaller cruisers joined the battle.

**End 10**

**Chapter 11**

"I know that what you heard seems impossible. And that you have lots of questions. However, look on the bright side at least you do not have to hide them from the police. "Dr. Morton son's joked.

"Really Doctor that was just a misfortunate misunderstanding. "Dr. Zee said.

Adama grinned recalling the problems they had had making initial contact.

………………………………...

Sheba dismounted her ship and headed toward the bridge. Athena was on her heels. "I swear I am going to kill him then hug him "She said.

"Sheba remembers he is a Commander." Athena warned. "Maybe hug him first?"

That got the lovely brunette a dark look "I do not care Athena he is a dead man. I worried and grieved for over 20 yearn. He is so dead."

Warriors saw the look on the Colonial Colonel's face and they all wisely stepped aside. A few remembered Sheba and pulled the others out of the way. _After all, she was Cain daughter and she looked like a Mad Daggit._ Athena trailed her fiend not wishing to miss the fireworks_. She almost felt sorry for Cain.  
_  
Starbuck rolled his viper and took out a cylons closing on one of the new vipers. He was actually enjoying himself now that they had help.

"Why did you have to hide them from the police? After all their companies worth millions."

"Well when we first meet there was as Dr. Zee says a misunderstanding. Troy and Dillon arrived during a protest and the Police thought they were a part of that group. After they broke out of Jail. Well we finally arranged a meeting and became allies as well as friends. I learned a lot from them and I trust them with my life." Dr. Mortonson explained.

"Yes when we first arrived we had little information on Earth. Your societies are all so different politically, socially and the religious diversity is astounding. We were unsure of whom to trust or approach. It was clear we could not go to any single Government for fear of what the others would do. I considered approaching a small country but realized any we choose would become a target. The only viable solution was to approach scientists and peacemakers. However we had no idea how hard that would be." Dr. Zee said recalling the early follies of their first contacts.

Adama rolled his eyes recalling Lt. Kit having to flee over the Berlin Wall. The news of the time actually reported spotting two young people jumping the wall. Fortunately, no one on Earth believed that and considered it propaganda...

"We had a few errors early on. However since the we found it easier. We are beginning to understand Earth and are trying to blend in. The Corporations we have built are designed to allow us to introduce new technology and provide funds to aid our people. As much as we love to give it away, we have over 50000 people to provide for. We must supply food water and other necessities. The monies we earn have improved the quality of life in the fleet. That and your entertainments. Our young seem particularly enamored with MTV. I find that a bit strange." Adama said.

"Adama so does anyone over the age of 30." Laughed Dr. Mortonson.

"So how come you brought your plants to Earth. They could cause damage to our eco system. Not to mention drawing unwanted attention?" questioned Jane.

"Even though we added many different food types from earth the 2 plants in question are just too versatile not to have. They can make many different foods and other products."

"They and a few other species are also all that survived from our home worlds. Perhaps we just could not give that up Doctor." Adama said.

Jane considered that. _Which plants would she choose to save? The idea of having to pick a few was overwhelming. She definitely tries to save them no matter what. She nodded understanding dawning. _

**End 11**

Sheba walked over to her father. _She took a deep breath trying to remember she was happy to see him and give him a chance to explain. Athena was right there might be a reason_. He looked the same but a bit greyer. She was unable to say a word as he greeted her.

**"**Baby you look good. What in the heavens? I hope you got sealed?" He joked hoping to break the ice.

_That did it _.Sheba temper flared. "I did." Apollo is the lucky man." She swung and hit her father in the jaw. "That's for missing my sealing and making me worries."

Athena watched amused as her friend lashed out.

Cain stumbled back surprised. _Then he began to laugh loudly. He should have expected that. His daughter was a lot like him. However what ever anyone might believe that reaction was purely Bethany. His late wife would have done exactly the same thing_. He raised his hands in surrender.

"I am sorry Sheba. Honestly, I never thought you would worry. You know how I am?"

Athena watched the by play amused but decided they had a few other things to deal with first. "Ah Sheba, Commander I hate to interrupt this touching reunion but we do have a base ship to deal with? The fleet still needs to be warned as well." She could barely consul her amusement. This gained her a glare from her sister in law.

"Go to alpha channel and get me Adama on the Galactica." Cain said.

"Alright I may be nuts but I believe you. How can I assist you in retrieving your food stuffs?" Jane questioned.

Dr. Zee smiled." We filed a Patton on the plants. We thought that if you told the University they were on loan we could get away with it. After all it not exactly a lie. In addition, The Patton was filed when we realized we lost them. Saying that they are genetically engineered buys time and avoids a few impossible questions."

"Commander Cain my father is on Earth." Athena said.

"Earth? Therefore, it true Adama found the 13th tribe. Now before you hit me again Colonel, Let me tell you we only just arrived here. It a long story and as you said we have a base ship to destroy. Sheba I promise to explain it all latter."

Sheba hated the idea but knew her Father was correct." Yes Commander. Commander Tigh is in charge while Adama is gone. And Father if you fail to answer each question I swear I will toss you in the brig until you does."

"That could work. We never did establish where the plants and seeds came from. I suppose we could make up a manifest that we just recovered. Dr. Zee I hope you could do that?" Jane asked.

**End 12**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 12

The fleet got the alert. An astounded Commander Tigh looked at the Living Legend and shook his head.

**"Good to see you once more Commander. As usual your timing is great. But did you have to bring along uninvited guests?"**

Cain laughed his humor returning unable to resist. _Tigh wit was as dry as ever. _

**"So what are we doing? We can not let them get to close to scan Earth. I'm going to attack the first ship. The Galactica can protect the fleet. Remind me to admonish Adama for leaving me to clean up this mess." He was smiling.**

**"I am launching our vipers to give you a hand. Omega launch Red ,Blue and Silver spar. Have Golden spike and the White stars ready to back them up. I hope Sheba and Athena are there?"**

**"Yes they are. I afraid I will detain them until this battles over." He raised his hand" After all battles no place for pregnant women."**

Tigh chuckled sure both officers would have something to say about that.

Adama computron went off. He looked down at the message and turned white. He looked at Dr.Zee who was also reading his.

**"Commander we must return at once. Lord we have no way home." Suddenly realizing the nearest transport was in Toronto.**

**"What has happened ?"Asked Dr. Mortonson.**

**"The cylons are attacking the fleet.3 Base ships full." Adama said his voice angry at fate. "We need to get home. Dr. Zee Call Lt.Val and Dante they are closest. We need their vipers. Doctor is their some where isolated we can go. A farm or wooded area with a field? We will need around 400 of your yards."**

Troy and Dillon launched their vipers. It had been a while since they had to fight the cylons. Once air born the squad hit their cloaking devises. Not for the first time Troy wished they did not have to do so.

**"Dr. Zee tell Captain Dante and Lt. Kit to bring the spare vipers. We are going to need every pilot. Lord help us all.**

**"I had no idea they were that close." Said a nearly panicked Dr. Mortonson. "If they realize this is Earth..."**

He did not have to finish. Adama look told him he was aware of the possible disaster.

**"Have faith, Doctor I suggest you and the others find shelter. Gather emergency supplies. If we fail you will need them."** "He opened his case and removed a small laser. He handed it to the Doctor.

Jane and Catherine heard a storage sound. Looking up they saw four ships appear. They had just appeared from nowhere. They were amazed and shocked.

Captain Dante and Lt.Kit landed their vipers and the 2 spares. Neither man was looking to happy. However they did understand the Commander's desire to return home.  
The viper opened and two warriors emerged. They walked to the Commander and saluted.

"Commander. Captain Dantes and Lt.Kit reporting. We have news Sir. The fleets under attack but we have help. Sir the Pegasus has returned. With a small fleet of warships... We are facing 3 or 4 super base ships but the odds are a lot better now. Commander Tigh suggests you remain here with Dr. Zee for safe------"

"Give me the helmet Captain. Dr. Zee we have a battle to join." Adama said

**"Sir with respect we can not risk either of you?"**

**"Captain if we fail over 6 billion will die. We have no where else to go. I will fight .If Commander Cain is here fine. But I will not leave my people and stay here safe. I am and always have been a warrior. So get in you ship and let us go. We have a world to defend. I will not let those golgomaging tin heads win again."** He tossed the second helmet to Dr. Zee who was grinning. _Adama sounded like Cain. It seemed that his old friend was ready and waning a fight. He almost felt sorry for the cylons and Commander Cain. Dr.Zee was glad he was not in that Commanders boots. He was sure Adama intended to have a few words._

**"We will see you all soon Doctor. Please try to secure our plantings. After all we will need to attend that when we return."** Dr. Zee confidence made Catherine smile. She saw that Donald was more relaxed as well. _In the short time she known those two she felt trust. She was amazed how an old man and young Boy could make one believe in miracles. _

**End 13**

**Chapter 13**

The base ships moved in on the human fleet. They had not yet detected the new larger warships. On board the IL Spector was gloating. He had found the Galactica and her fleet at long last. Unlike Lucifer he never failed. Well maybe just that once. But no one in the empire knew that thanks to Baltar. He had a task force of three super base ships and three regular ones .He moved his fleet to the far side of Pluto .The old style base ships were his back up along with a convoy of support ships. He was sure he had more then enough firepower. It still puzzled him how they had defeated most go the human fleet with less then four base ships but this last battle star The Galactica kept beating them to a pulp. The Pegasus he knew had also continually defeated their base ships. It was illogical and impossible, .but he finally decided it was the lack of fear in Commander Cain that won his battles. He still had not figure out how Commander Adama won. But with this force he knew he win. Then he return to cylons and take over. He knew his worlds needed a new leader and he would be it.

The Cylon race had wasted enough time on these puny humans. They would be finally exterminated today.

The vipers existed Earth atmosphere and Adama came on the Unicom.  
**"All Vipers form on me. Dr. Zee you have my wing. We are going to fight the cylons and win. Commander Tigh Pull the fleet back toward the inner planets away from Earth. We must keep the cylons back. And before anyone is foolish enough suggests it I am staying put."**

The other pilots were silent.

**"Cain you better stick around this time I have a few things to discuss with you."**

On board the Pegasus Athena bit back a chuckle. It looked like Commander Cain was going to be every ones favorite chew toy soon. She looked around the bridge and noticed something odd. Many of the crew members were identical. Clones? She was a bit amazed. After the ice planet they had rescued the Clones their and they had been part of the fleet for almost 15 yearns. Had they missed people or were these different clones all together. She hoped that was the case or Dr. Ravonshol would feel bad. He considered the clones his children and had joined the fleet to keep them safe. His forced time with the cylons had lead to the development of many new weapon systems. After the fleet had destroyed the cannon he devised a smaller one for the Galactica. It had saved the fleet from several base ships .Now the fleets clones often sealed with none clones and they were not so alike anymore.  
It was odd to see so many similar once more.

**"Nate and Tate I want you to man the attack shuttles. We may need to board a base ship or three."**

**"Yes Commander" the to identical warriors said as they headed for the landing bay.**

**"Commander Tigh we have incoming cylons Four full phalanxes worth. "Said Colonel Omega. He looked back on his screen and prayed.**

Specter gloated he would catch the Colonials unaware. He had more then enough fire power to destroy the fleet.

"By your command." 

_**"Yes centurion?"**_

"We have detected a squadron of vipers rising from the 3rd planet. Shall we engage?"

_**"Yes. One extra squadron will be no problem at all. Move our base ships up. We should create panic ands scatter their fleet. Send word to the Imperious leader that we will engage in 15 centons. His fleet of ships should be here soon..."**_

**End 14**

**Chapter 14**

The Pegasus and her fleet opened fire and caught the cylons completely by surprise.

_"_My lord. What is happening? Centurion report." Demanded a startled Specter. 

"We are under attack by the other Battle Star." Came the monotone reply.

"_An other Battle Star? How and who and what are the other ships reporting?" Specter demanded._ He had almost fell out of his command chair in shock. They been shadowing the Galactica for yearns there were no other Battlestars. Unless...The though crossed his mind and he hoped he was wrong...CAIN.

"Adama we have raiders approaching the Galactica. We need to move to intercept." Dr. Zee said.

"No I want those base ships. The Galactica's squadrons can defend her and the fleet. We are headed to the Pegasus first. Then we will attack. I need to know exactly how much fire power Cain has brought with him."

Adama landed his ship on the Pegasus and headed for the bridge with a rather annoyed Dr. Zee on his heels.

--------------

**"The Cylons must not find Earth. I pray the fleet is safe and that the Squadrens can drive back the threat. We really need to begin manufacturing more weapons to defend Earth. Vipers and perhaps even a gunstar or two." Dr. Mortonson explained to his colleges.**

**"What is a cylon?" Asked Jane**

**"The Cylons are a mechanical / reptilian race bent on destroying all human life." Dr. Mortonson said." Hand me a drink and have a seat. I will explain it all."  
**

Jane went to the drinks cabinet and poured them all a stiff whiskey with ice. She passed the drinks and sat down to hear the grisly tale. Jane listened as a more detailed history of the war was given. She became more and more concerned as Donald went on. There was no way that Earth alone could fight such creatures. She was by the end of the telling firmly on the side of the Colonials and could only pray that they would survive.

Athena was on the Pegasus bridge grinning. She knew Cain was in for it now. She had a feeling Sheba let him off easy her father on the other hand would not be so nice.

**"Commander Cain Sir. Request permission to rejoin the battle?"**

**"Athena I think not. Can you man that station .Rex is needed in engineering."**

Athena sighed but took over. _It seemed like she was trapped on the bridge once more_.

Adama landed on the Pegasus and jumped out of his ship. He looked over at the crew chief and with a quick command. **"I want these two ship refueled and armed. I will be back in a few microns. Dr. Zee if you follow me."** He turned and headed for the bridge. There was not a warrior in the place that was foolish enough to get in his way.

**"Well you ladies get a move on it. You heard Commander Adama." Said Chief Heart  
**_He almost felt sorry for Commander Cain. Commander Adama looked ready to kill Cain. Not that he did not have it coming. He never agreed with leaving the fleet but he was loyal to his commander._

Adama and Dr .Zee entered the bridge. Adama was startled for a moment as he saw both Sheba and Athena manning stations.

**"So stealing my crew as well Cain." He said.** There was no hint of humor in his voice.

**"Adam you old War daggit good to see you." Cain said as he walked 0ver to shake his friends hand.** He was smiling hoping to calm the clear anger he saw there.

Adama did not hesitate. His left hand shot out and Commander Cain found himself looking up at his friend. Dr. Zee was shocked. He had never seen Adama so angry. Or so ready to tear someone a new one.

**"That was for leaving me alone out here to defend the fleet. If you ever do that again I will shoot you. Friend or not. Are we clear Commander?"**

Sheba chuckled. _It served her father right. Secretly she was proud of her father in law. She never knew he had it in him. Not that she ever admit it. After all Adama was the only one who ever challenged Commander Cain and got away with it._

**"Yes Sir."** said Cain. Rubbing his jaw. He looked up not sure it was safe to rise.

Adama grinned and held out his hand. His anger cooled as quickly as it had risen. _He been waiting over 20 yearns to do that. Now he was ready to forgive and get on with killing cylons_.  
**"Well are you going to lay about all day or help me with these tin heads?" He asked. "This is Dr. Zee "He said "What can you tell me about your fleet? We have at least three base ships to deal with but I think there are more."**

He helped his friend up. Cain shook his head. _**Some things never changed .He was glad. **_

_**Adama had a slow burning temper but once lit it was explosive. He should have remembered that. He grinned rubbing his jaw. And he had a mean left hook. Well it was just like old times. But who was the kid? Dr. Zee?  
**_  
**"Well I am here now. And it looks like you could use us. We have the fire power two Battlestars. We also have several cruisers and a destroyer. We will drive the tin heads back. I was just getting ready to launch myself. Care to join me?"**

End 15

**"Adama I think I want to launch my ship. It can take on a baseship with its advanced Ravoshol Cannons. If I could use a communications council I can launch it .It will most likely confuse the cylons giving our squadrons and capital ships a chance to attack. There is no way the cylons could have anticipated meeting this many warships." Dr. Zee said.  
**

**"His ship? Pulsar canons? Since when does a kid have his own ship? And why is he ordering you around Adama?" Cain asked.**

**"Good idea Dr. Zee .Sheba has a com link for you." Adama turned to Cain. "Dr. Zee is a full Commander in the fleet Cain. Equal rank to you with the exception of time in service. He an advisor to the Council of 12 and has save us many times. If he wants to distract the tin heads then we should be glad of it. His new ship will likely take out or at least severely damage at least one base ship. Dr. Zee do it. Aim for the closest base ship. That will by us time. Cain I will gladly fly with you. Let's go old friend. Trust me Dr. Zee has a plan. I have learned it best to go with it because he is always right."**

Dr. Zee walked over to the station Sheba was manning. He quickly sent the auto launch codes for his ship. He grinned thinking of the nasty shock the cylons were in for. He looked over to seldom and Cain heading for the landing bay. With a sigh he hurried after them. There was no way he was letting them have all the fun.

**"Holy frack. I have not seen so many cylons in yearns." Starbuck gripped.**

**"Oh well. It not like we not faced these odds before. Besides with the Pegasus here we have a an edge .Galactica Squadrons protect the fleet."** Apollo ordered.

**" The warrior with the lowest kill ratio buys the drinks." Called Bo jay.**

Troy and Dillon moved in and joined their comrades.

**"I think this will be interesting." Dr .Zee said.** He followed Adama and Cain in wondering which man would take the wing position.

The Xo of the Pegasus looked over at Sheba and Athena. Both women seemed at ease on the bridge. He knew the Commanders Daughter from before and had once seen Athena on the Galactica. So he knew both officers could handle the stations they manned. He looked over and watched the interplay between the commanders. He was amazed that Cain had just let everyone vent.

_**"Hey Sheba Who in Hades name is that kid? I heard Adama call him Doctor? Hades he not even a warrior yet?"**_ Christoff scoffed. _He was disgusted that a man of Cain's standing had been forced to listen to a child.  
_  
Sheba had had about enough of the disrespect. _She knew Adama tolerated it from Cain because of their friendship. She looked at her fathers Xo and frowned. This over familiarity was ridicules. Since when had this been allowed? Who was this guy just spouting off? She was her father's daughter and hated disrespect from junior officers and both she and Athena outranked this moron._

**"That kid as you call him is Dr. Zee. He is as COMMANDER ADAMA said a full Colonial Commander. However you are right in that this is his first combat mission in a viper. I am not sure what the Fleet Commander is thinking? Dr. Zee should not be risked any more then my father, or my father in law. Men are so…" This said with annoyance as if their gender explained their illogic. "You will remember to show respect Captain. Dr. Zee may appear to be a young man but he has saved the fleet countless times since he was only four yearns old. Do not let appearance fool you he a fully qualified pilot. Only Adama's putting his foot down has kept him from combat so far. But I'm sure There is a reason for his being there now." She paused looked over at Athena and winked. "Besides you might remember his father."** And Christoff looked puzzled?

"His father? Who is that?" _He was still clearly disbelieving.  
_  
Athena grinned wickedly not about to let Sheba have all the fun.

**"Why Colonel Starbuck of course."** Even on the Pegasus Starbuck had been a legend Christoff paled.

_He Boomer and Apollo where the best viper pilots of their generation. Just as Sheba ,Athena and Bo jay were of theirs._

**---------------------------**

**On Earth the discussion continued about the cylons.**

**  
"So basically they looked for Earth for allies to fight these machines? We are no way able to do that? What were they thinking we are decades if not centuries behind them. Can they defend us?" Asked Catherine**

**"I hope so. Or the human race on Earth will die. Come on let not panic yet. I think we need to work on our problem and let the Warriors deal with theirs." Dr. Mortonson said.**

-------------

Dr .Zee blasted a cylon and headed for _another. It was amazing to be out there flying .He knew Adama and Cain were good .But together they were lethal. It was as if they never had stopped flying together they were so in sync. He almost felt sorry for the cylons... _

**"Alright. Lets try to move the plants. We can destroy the lab. The plants are rare so it will be a devastating lose. However I agree we can not tell everyone the truth...yet. Though if the cylons get through ... we may regret that." Catherine said" However...Jane can you create a climate disaster to look like a short in the system. You know make it to hot or cold for the plans?"**

**"That is a great idea. Maybe your friends could cause a black out? We have no back up generators. I have been at the University to get them for years...No funding...But that would make it their fault. And maybe I get the generators out of it as well." She laughed at the absurdity of it all. _If they had a latter that is._**

END 16

Chapter 15

Dr. Zee shot his 13th cylon. He saw his ship moving in it was blasting cylons left an right. However it was clear it needed a pilot. With a reluctant sigh he flew toward it. He spent to much time on it to lose it now. He hit a signal on his computron as a small bay opened. He flew in before any cylons realized what he was up to .He immediately headed for the control center. His crew was relieved to see him.

**"I have the Command Wills. Prepare the cannon. I think it is time we give the cylons a welcome."**

His xo grinned and hit a few keys. A few cannons descended and were aimed at the closest base ship. Adama and Cain were busy taking out it guns.

**"Just like old times Adama." Cain called.**

**"Well at least you have not lost you skills." he quipped." Cain pull out. Dr. Zee moving in his ship will deal with this annoyance."**

**"Adama with respect? that little thing?"** Cain asked

Adama chuckled. He really wished he could see the look on the cylons faces when they got hit. Of course they were machines but still the idea was appealing.

**"Watch and learn why he worth his weight in auric."**

Both men hit their turbos and flew away. The other vipers followed unsure what was about to happen.

**"Captain Wills fire." Dr. Zee ordered.**

Several high beams left the cannons. The rays hit the base ship dead center. It immediately began to burn and then break apart. The center had been sliced in two.

**"By all that holy. That ship packs quite a punch. How many do you have?" Commander Cain demanded.** He was already thinking how much he love to have a fleet of those ships.

**"We only have this one at the moment Commander." Dr. Zee said." I am targeting a wide dispersal. All vipers clear out please. Fire Captain when our vipers are clear."**

**"Yes Commander he " Said** Unlike many he always addressed Dr. Zee by his rank. He knew the boy preferred that. Besides he knew that he was privileged to serve with such a fine man. An injury 10 yearns ago had almost ended his career. Dr Zee however had redirected his energies from being a viper pilot to a bridge officer. He been hand picked to be the xo of the super ship. He loved his new job and was as loyal to Dr. Zee as Tigh was to Adama.

Specter could not believe they were engaging so many humans. He had no intention of losing. They lost the surprise so he recalled his ships into a full fighting retreat. There would be another time. The Base ships and fighters began to with draw. Several were damaged but they had lost only one.

**"The Cylons are retreating everyone regroup and refuel aboard the closest ship. Cain come with me to the Galactica. We need to talk about a counter attack."  
**

Cain wanted to pursue the fleeing cylons but he decided that Adama probably shoot him out of the sky if he tried. Besides the Galactica was safer for the moment. He was not yet ready to face Sheba and her anger at his leaving.

**"A will follow you in Adama. First rounds on you however."**

Adama laughed truly happy after a battle for the first time in yearns. **"No way you owe me. Loser buys drinks remember."** _He was glad Cain was for once following orders. However he had no hope that it would last long._

**"The Pegasus back? How did that happen?" Questioned Starbuck "It has to be a miracle."  
**  
Boomer could not believe that Starbuck was talking about Miracles? Sheez .He and Apollo had made a career out of those. He was grey because of their stunts.

**"Buddy miracles and Commander Cain go hand in hand. Besides what are you surprised for? After all you and Apollo came back from the dead."**

**"Boomer I agree with Starbuck. After all this time a miracle. As always he showed up just when we needed him."** Apollo said

**"Well I wonder what Cassie will say?" Starbuck said. _He was not worried exactly but...Then he knew the history. Add that to the fact that he really loved Cassie. It had taken him yearns and a crash or 3 to realize it but he did. He never give her up. He had better send his lady a dozen flowers to remind her that she was well loved_.**

Starbuck was flying back to the Galactica when a stray cylon caught him.His ship shook and smoked.

"Frak...I need help here. Apollo. Boomer I can not shake him."

"I have him. On three roll to the left Starbuck." called Captain Darius of the Raptors."1.2. 3"  
Starbuck rolled and the Captain made short work of the cylons craft. He was not pleased at the damage to the Colonel's ship. He was just about to warn him when...

"Thanks...Felgercarb.. ah, Apollo I in trouble..."

"What again? Can you land?" Apollo demanded

"No…Frak...I think I should eject..." 

"No... Colonel can you stop your viper?" Asked Dr. Zee 

"Maybe? Why?"

"We will pick you up , stop and be ready. It is your best chance I am reading a seal break. If you eject you could suffocate. Your oxygen lines are damaged."

**"**Colonel We can tow you in. The lines are away."

"Thanks Kid. Man I feel like a rookie." Starbuck then promptly passed out. He was just not getting enough air.

On the bridge of the super ship Dr. Zee saw the read out.

"Get a med tech to the bay at once. Contact the Galactica and tell Dr. Cassiopeia she needs to be here. Starbuck will listen to her better then anyone else." He sighed _He had come to close to losing the Father he was just beginning to be close to. He would personally destroy the cylons for that. His Father was a good man but they still had a hard time understanding each other. In many ways Adama was his father and he was his son. That did not mean he did not care about Starbuck but the man was too free spirited for him to be comfortable with. They become friends and that was enough. After all his appearance had caused Starbuck trouble with Cassie only the fact that the ship of lights had returned and told Cassie about their creating him had gotten his father off the hook. He grinned thinking Starbuck was one lucky man. Cassie was remarkably patient considering his reputation. Personally however Dr. Zee could not see why anyone would want to chase so many women. He thought of Starla and smiled. One look and he was hers. Love at first sight. He was all hers if she wanted him that is._

End 17

Cassie had headed for the bridge. She was worried about her friends. While she knew it was not normal for a Doctor to be on the bridge she knew Commander Tigh would not mind. After all she had a huge stake in the battle. Her Son, Husband and Stepson were all in a battle for their lives and the lives of the fleet. There was also the fact that this listing did not include her friends who were also family. In the many yearns that had past she never got used to the helpless feeling. She just about passed out when she heard Starbuck was hit only Omega quick thinking kept her from hitting the floor. She sighed in relief when she heard Dr. Zee retrieve Starbuck. It was a bit hard to have to owe him a thank you. Their relationship had always been cordial but he made her nervous. Maybe it was because she had subconsciously picked up on his resemblance to Starbuck. Now that she knew who and what he was she was trying to be more friendly .But Cassie did not want to push to hard or to fast. She felt that Zee was still coming to terms with his father. She hoped that in time they be more of a family. She wondered if he resented her and Dillion. Or even his sister Dalton. After all they were a family something he never had the luxury of having. His gifts had set him apart. While Adama had tried to be a father to him it was not the same as having a Mother and father there. She wondered if he ever resented the fleet and the fact that they had needed him so much that he sacrificed his childhood and life in service to them. She decided that she would make a special dinner for him as a thank you. Maybe they could try this family thing again. After all she knew Starla would soon be his wife and she could not wait to tease Starbuck when he became a grandfather for the first time. That thought made her smile. It faded as she realized Cain was back. Lord why now when her life was so perfect. She still had feelings for him but knew now as then she was Starbuck'. She hoped he accept that and that they could remain friends. He had been her first love but that was in the past.

The two commanders landed their vipers on board the Galactica. Each was secretly glad the other was still alive. Though Cain was sure Adama had a few more words for him. He felt like a first year Cadet getting his dressing down. He grinned at least they arrived on time. Now If he could just calm Adama and Sheba down life could return to normal.

Adama hopped out of his viper and walked over to Cain. **"You owe me a drink old friend. But since we have much to go over we will have it in my ready room. Let's go I will have Commander Tigh join us there."**

**"As much as I hate to admit it I do owe you a drink.20 kills... not bad for an old man."**

The laughter from Adama shocked the staff. **"Old man...For that you can buy all the warriors a drink.." Adama said "Come on we have much to discuss."  
**  
Cassie raced down to the flight deck. She was really worried about Starbuck. _Lord could that man never go on a mission without crashing._

Adama pored three drinks. He knew that they all need them. It had been entirely to close to call for a few microns. He handed his friends their drinks and took a sip Then turning to Cain he said**" Alright. Just how long have you been close and why in Sagan's name did you not contact us sooner?"**

Cain took long drink and carefully considered his answer. In the end the truth was all he could give. **"We just arrived. We were badly damaged after the last battle. I headed the Pegasus into deep space. We had fires on all our decks. I could have sworn it was all over. Then as we thought all was lost we spotted a derelict space dock. It was in the middle of no where Delphi or Hazari maybe both. Anyway with the last of our power we scooted on in. The Dock locked onto us. We had out of control fires. I honestly only hoped to get my people off. Then by some miracle the dock took over. It opened the hulls and began to automatically fight our fires. Within a few centons the fires were out." he took a sip." Then the computon asked if we wanted repairs. I asked who authorized it. He said that the dock had been commissioned by Commander Aries. Then we got a big surprise. People came running out. Humans, Hazari Delphians. It seemed that this abandoned shipyard was a colony."**

**"That still does not explain the other ships." Tigh said**

**"I negotiated with Tark the leader. He agreed to refit and rearm the Pegasus if we help him mine for materials and haul them back. They were building this fleet. I guess they were afraid of the cylons finding them. I recruited them and here we are. They knew staying was suicide. I found the fleets path and here we are. We just arrived. It took three yearns to totally refit and rehabilitate the Pegasus and another five to finish the fleet. Then two yearns to find you and catch up. We avoided battle. After all I have a fleet of forty-nine civilian ships to defend."**

Adama gasped.. **"You left me to defend 220 odd civilian ships. And then avoided fighting because of 49.What in Sagan's name was wrong with you."**

**"Adama I had no choice while the ships are warships the crews are young. It have been a slaughter. In addition I had the last members of three different races. I wanted to do this right this time. I have learned something you know."**

His quiet demeanor actually got to Adama. Who was puzzled by the apparent change in the man. **"Why?"  
**

**"A ship of lights. They told me if I wanted to see the fleet and Sheba again I had to avoid Battle. It seemed insane but. I did it."**

**"So you ran into them as well. I can understand your wariness. It always been unsettling. At least you did not have to deal with Count Iblliss He almost destroyed the fleet."** Adam grew quiet. He let Sheba tell her father the rest." So** how many ships and people do you have? Do you need supplies or anything we can provide?"**

**"No my friend for the moment we are fine. We have 2 cruisers and several light cruisers 2 destroyers and three gun stars, plus sever armed transports. We carry over ten squadrons of fighters besides those on the Pegasus.** Cain explained.

Adama's brow rose as he smiled the cylons were in for a nasty shock. _They could defend Earth. Now he wondered what else Cain had up his sleeve. He knew there was more._

End 18

Chapter 16

Back on Earth they found a way to put the breaks on the University or anyone else using the galactican plants. With a bit of work and called in favors they back filed a patent on the genetically engineered plants. In addition they wrote false shipment logs detailing the mistaken delivery and rerouting earth based plants that they were supposed to have received. In this way it appeared that they had merely gotten the wrong shipment.  
"Well it looks like it might work? What do you ladies think?" Dr. Mortonson asked.

"I think Donald hat you been around our friends to long. But it might work. Jane what do you think the University will buy it?"

Jane considered. "Yes , it's to improbable not to have been the truth. After all who in their right mind would create such an elaborate con. Also If Mr. Sagan does make a large donation then the loss of a few plants will seem like a small price to pay. It all in the money. Now the bio companies will be upset but the plants we are substituting do show promise. If Dr. Zee right and this research you gave me pans out then they stand to make millions. They go along then. If only because it would be a quicker and easier profit."

Dr. Zee watched as they pulled Starbuck out of his damaged viper. He considered his idea of a suit that was totally contained. He knew the older pilots would object to it. But he designed the thing specifically to keep his Father alive. After all in over 1/2 of Starbucks crashes or damned vipers the atmosphere had been comprimised. He decided to talk to Adama about it After all even Starbuck might someday run out of luck. He grinned and waved Cassie over. He knew that she giver her approval from a medical stand point. Sometimes He wondered how she put up with Starbucks and his foolish devil me care attitude.

Cassiopeia grinned and waved at her stepson. It seemed she owed him once more for pulling Stabuck out of another crash. If she could she ground him on the grounds of mental health. Not his but hers. She had lost count of his near missed. To bad they did not have a self contained suit or something to keep him alive. Like the diving gear they had on Parl 6.She ask Dr. Zee what he could devise.

Adama Cain and Tigh were silent.

"We have several small colonies on Earth. It a lovely place but the people are primitive. It amazes me that they have not destroyed each other yet. We are slowly introducing advances. I am also considering building a factory to produce vipers We are also seeing if it be possible to build a colony on one of the moons of the larger planets. We already have small bases in the larger asteroids but they are for mining Tylium." 

"Why not contact Earth directly?" Cain asked

"We considered it .But the two major powers are in conflict. Something about a " cold war".Tigh explained. "Mostly a stand off."

Cain considered the problem. He had to agree that bases would be wonderful and a steady supply of new fighters would not be minded either. "So You are thinking of building a base on the moon? Will it be for our people or strictly military?" Cain asked.

Adama considered and then said "Our people are tired of being ship bound. I would like to build a place for them. Our scans show that we can teraform Europa. It will take time. But it would give our people hope. Also a base could support the new squadrons I hope to build. And with the arrival of your fleet we have a solid defense for Earth. In addition as we stop using the transport ships we can convert them to warships. I was always hoping to do that but I believed it be yearns before I could. Now with the arrival of your people especially the Delphians and Hazaris we can move all the faster. That is If you believe they be willing to help and if you will as well."

"Adama I know It will take time for you to believe this But I have mellowed and changed. I am wary and honestly want to live as peacefully as possible.I will always want to fight the cylons that has not changed. But I want a chance to beat them permanently. I can not do that alone. So I willing to give this plan a chance and I will suggest that my allies do as well. However that their decision. Can you live with that?"

"Yes, As you say they are a free people. Perhaps they can help us deal with Earth as well. It will do our people good to remember we are not alone in the universe. Tigh inform the Council of Cain's return and ask them to convene. Cain please contact your friends. I going to get a few friends from Earth here. I think It time we all lay our cards on the table."

Cain looked puzzled.

"An Earth Saying meaning lets talk straight." Tigh Explained.

Starbuck woke slowly disorientated and sick to his stomach. He looked around only to see a worried Cassie starring at him. She seemed quite concerned.

"How are you feeling? You been out cold for 20 sentons."

"Hey, you know me. I'm fine." He grimaced.

"Buddy you really have to stop crashing. My nerves can not take it. We are getting to old for that." Apollo said.

Starbuck grinned and tried to get up.

"No way Colonel. You are officially grounded until we have a few more tests." Starbuck started to protest." That landing damaged your head. You banged in on the cockpit. Now I know that the thickest part of you. However You will be tested."

Everyone but Starbuck chuckled at that remark. _It was then that he realized that the gang was all here. He leaned back suddenly grateful to have walked away once more. He wondered how many chance a man got. _

End 19 

Chapter 17

**"Starbuck since you once again beat the odds. I think I will head to Adama's ready room. I am sure he about ready to murder Commander Cain and Like do believe I like to meet the man first." Dr. Zee said "Colonel you will follow Doctor Cassiopeia's orders to the letter or you will be grounded for a month. That an order." He turned and winked at Cassie who bit back a grin. _She was really beginning to like this new Dr. Zee Having a stepson who out ranked Starbuck could actually be fun_.**

**"So n that just cold. I should remind you that I am still technically your father and that no way to show respect." He said biting back his laughter** knowing full well that Zee was teasing him. He considered his options. _There were worse things then being confined to bed with his Doctor. After all she was his wife. He smiled. Suddenly pleased to be grounded...Not that he admit it of course._

The small fleet of gun stars and cruisers moved to join the fleet. Adama wanted to groan how they were going to continue to hid themselves from Earth as well as the cylons was giving him a headache. On the positive said he now felt much better about their chances. Cain's chance however were not to good. Sheba had just rebounded the Galactica and she was now in his ready room reading her father the riot act. Adama smiled thinking Cain would think twice before pulling such a stunt again. Sheba wanted to shoot him. Poor Cain was quite bruised from both their tempers.

He also enjoyed the look when Cain finally realized he was going to be a grandfather not once but many times over. That was what they call a Kodak moment. He almost wished Zahra had caught it on tape for the IFB. The Unicom was jammed everyone demanding news about loved ones and what was going on. The next few days would be eventful that was for sure.

**"Colonel Apollo it looks like we have driven off the Cylons." The Black Raptors captain stated.**

**"Captain the first rounds on me. If you care to join us in the officer club. Starbuck you take care.**

**"No problem sir. I think I will rest if Cassie can help me." He winked.**

Boomer just rolled his eyes. _Some things never changed _.He followed Apollo and the Black Raptors to the o club. He really wanted to hear more about those ships.

After the almost required getting to know you period the fleets newest members were in awe. While all had great faith in Commander Cain many had never really believed Earth existed. They merely followed a man they trusted with their lives. Now many were heading down to Earth for the first time. It had been decided that they rotate to the Alonzo farm for some much needed rest.

Cain, Adama and Dr. Zee were all shuttling back to Michigan. The problem with the seedlings needed immediate attention. Apollo, Sheba ,Athena and Bo jay were along for the ride it had been Yearns since they had any real down time. And, as Apollo said Michigan was lovely. Bo jay also wanted a chance to try to find a place to set up a factory. Boomer had been scanning and studying earth production facilities. He soon realized that it should be possible to use Earth people to build the components of their vipers and shuttles with out them ever realizing what they were building. That idea had made Cain scoff but he wanted to see first hand. Tigh was in the middle of talks to establish formal relations once more with Cain's allies.

**"Adama you were right all those yearns ago. Earth is beautiful and worth fighting for. I hope we can protect her well." Cain said**.

"Old friend I have every faith that we can. Now that you arrived I feel so much more secure. It will not be easy, but at least it will be harder on the cylons now and with the Delphians technology we can begin rebuilding our fleets. I also think it time that we approach certain Earth Governments. They have a right to know what they are facing."

**"Commander with all due respect. ARE you insane? Trust Earth to act in her best interest. There is no way we can do that. Even now we are barely sustaining a peace. Ever since the end of WWII we been facing a possibility of a nuclear holocaust's am not sure that we could trust the various Earth's governments to use the technology wisely. I am afraid to trust anyone who has political motives. Is that not why Dr. Zee had your people approach myself and other scientists first?" Dr.Mortonson asked.**

**"Yes , Doctor that was our reasoning. However things have changed. Even with the added protection the Pegasus and her fleet bring we are at a greater risk. The Cylons now have a full fighting fleet on Earth doorstep. It will only a matter of time before they find Earth or Earth spots them. I believe it is in our best interests to have already explained the dangers they present."** Dr. Zee paused. _He was still uncertain that telling Earth was wise but they had a narrow escape.  
_  
**"Doctor, perhaps we could explain it to your top leaders only. Then allow them to present the information to the masses." Apollo suggested.  
**

**"Have you asked any of the others yet? Perhaps I am being paranoid."**

**"Everyone had similar objections Doctor. However, I feel it unfair for your leaders to be unprepared for what might soon happen. Surely they have a right to know the risks?" Adama said.**

**"I know perhaps it is just that I really do not want to explain my part in all this. I just hope they do not shoot me." He was only half joking.**

End 20

**"Perhaps it would be best to call a meeting of all the people we have been dealing with. There are scientists from many fields and countries. An invitation could then be sent to your leaders. "Adama offered.**

**"Yes that might work. A scientific gathering designed to show how different nations can work to gather for the good of all man kind. We could introduce the new designs for the space station Alpha One at the conference. The leaders would want to be there to gain recognition for promoting peace. It could work I like that idea Adama." Dr. Zee said. "A closed conference where we could have a captive audience."**

**"Oh lord." Said Jamie "Ah, Captive how?"** Forgetting the technological differences.

Dr. Zee raised an eyebrow.

**"Never mind, I suggest you have a really good Carrot to go with that stick ."**

**"Carrot?"**

**"Stick? I afraid I do not understand." Cain said.**

**"Jamie means that you better have something valuable to trade. After all they are sustaining their economies on war or rather the threat of war." Dr. Kowalski stated.**

"Well that no problem then.We can just have them build our weapons. We could use a dozen Battle stars and vipers." Cain interjected.

**"We can finally give your people the resources to solve world hunger cure cancer and clean up you fuel supply. Will that be enough of a carrot Doctor? We can also reclaim any marginal land and make plenty of fresh water. We can turn Earth back into Eden."** Dr. Zee offered.

"We can only hope. Dr. Zee" Dr. Mortonson said sadly. _Would it be enough to deal with the fear? That was the question._

Several weeks had gone by Boomer had found the perfect location for several small factories. The small plants would supply employment for over 500 people in Michigan. The final assembly plant was being converted. It was amazing how fast they could get things done. The local authorities were only to pleased to push through any required permits. They badly needed the jobs. The locals were also quite amazed when Sagan Industries requested the Unions come and bid on the jobs. The wages they were offering were an industry high. Soon many that had been in deep finical strain found themselves lining up to get a new job. Only the final assembly plant was off limits. The local construction forms also found themselves with work. A whole new community was being built to accommodated the newest arrivals. Over 500 families from the fleet were settled in the Lansing area. Under the guise of being engineers and specialist. The grants to the university also increased the research budget for Dr .Kowalski department. The Governor of Michigan himself was present at the ground breaking ceremony. The new plants would produce components for the vipers and attack shuttles. A large farm had also been acquired to help increase the food production. Several green houses popped up as well. All under the watchful eye of the state. Dr .Zee was amused that it had been so easy. The promise of jobs and tax revenues opened all doors. The economy of the area began to resurge. The news of a full colony on Earth spread through the fleet. It increases the confidence that all would be well. A second open colony was being built in the Detroit area. This one was on both the American and Canadian sides. The housing and recreation facilities built restored a damaged area of the city. Adama insisted that Boomer and Detria over see that project. Sensing that the community would respond to them better Detria and Brie began to recruit from the inner city youth. It was clear that there was an abundance of latent talent just going to waste. Soon the youth began to respond and the dirty damaged area were being cleaned up. Old burnt out houses came crashing down to be replaced with houses resembling those found on Caprica, Aries and Cancer. The innovative designs from the fleets best architects drew national attention. With a few months the economies of the fleet and Earth began to blend. It had been Commander Cain's idea. First make them realize the benefits then tell them the truth. Adama and Dr. Zee had been worried but Dr.Mortonson laughed out loud and said it would work best. After all how better to show the advantage then to have already incorporated them?

Starbuck had grumped and groaned for a month. He been grounded while his body healed. However he found a way to ease his restless soul. He worked with Dante and Boomer on the next generation Viper. It would be the one produced by the third factory in California. Savage industries Cain's new company began to develop the Gun star. Adama had his old friend take charge of that project with the Delphians. Commander Cain was very happy to do so. While he and Adama had designed the ship together he knew his friend was to busy to over see the development of the prototype. The alliance was strong and the newest bases on the moon of Eruopa and Mars were a huge success. So far over 1/4 of the fleet had been transferred to bases. The Hazarri and Delphians had begun construction in the asteroid belt of a ship yard. There the First Battle star would be built. Cain had convinced Adama that it be safer and more beneficial to build the Gun stars on Earth. Away from cylons eyes. Several battles had taken place but they been brief. The Cylons had withdrawn. It was now a race to see who have the bigger fleet first.  
Now six months latter they were ready to reveal themselves to the Earth Leaders. Adama was worried but hoped that the good they been doing would allow them a chance.

Chapter 18

**First Earth Awards**

**"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This in Tomas Bradshaw from UBC broadcasting. I am here today to cover a history making event. Scientists from all over the globe have gathered her today for the First Earth Awards. It a joint award from both Sagan And Savage industries recognizing achievement in every field of Science and Mathematics' believe every scientist of note from around the world is present. Including members from China and the Soviet Union. Tonight there are no political boundaries just pure science. It is a measure of the influence these companies garner as the President and Mr.Reason are here along with Mr. Vorlachov and his wife Raisa. Ladies and Gentlemen for tonight at least there is no differences. No Iron curtain just pure science. I must admit to being in awe. I see dignitaries from France and Germany arriving. Mrs. Hatcher from the United Kingdom just arrived. It a sight I never thought I see outside of the UN."**

Dr. Zee had recently given Earth the cure for Lung cancer he was the most celebrated scientist on Earth. His youth and Good looks had helped memorize the world. It was his cure that drew so many world leaders. They had to come or not get the formula for the drug. Most were not pleased with this but they had to or lose power. The cure would be given but only if they co operated with the awards. They had all fallen in line.

**"Well Adama here we go." Commander Cain said." I wonder what the world will say."**

**"I am not sure, we are committed now. I agree doing it so publicly is best. But I not felt this nervous in yearns."**

**"Tonight Earth will learn that there must be peace. I worried as well but we no longer have options. Simply revealing it to the Leaders is to dangerous. That last attack almost got through. We need their help and the hearts and minds of all of Earth's people. Besides they accepted my achievements. It may help them to realize that they are not alone out there. They must get past their petty political differences or all of humanity is doomed." Dr. Zee stated**

Dr. Zee followed Adama and Cain on stage. The Applause was thunderous. Adama looked around noting warriors guarding ever entrance and exist. The Secret service agents had been replaced with their own weeks ago. No world leader had the security they thought they knew. He just prayed they understand.

**"Welcome. Welcome to all who wish to live in peace and Prosperity as a United world."** Adama held up his hand" My** friends and I designed these awards to help promote the peace and prosperity for all of Earth. There are many brilliant people in every nation and creed. Tonight we are here to honor these great men and Women."** He waited  
**"Cain and I are so pleased that so many of Earth Leader's have joined us in what we hope is a new beginning of peace and cooperation. However we have much more then awards to give tonight's going to introduce you first to Dr. Zee. You all know this young man as the one who gave you the cure for Lung Cancer. Dr. Zee."** **  
**

**Dr. Zee walked up. He was no longer dressed like the teen everyone had thought they knew. He was in his normal dress uniform of all white. He was clearly in command of himself and the proceedings. There was a silence as the world leaders noted the purpose in his walk. **

**Dr. Zee began to speak he was not going to give them any choice. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome, Welcome to the first day of peace on Earth."**

**  
**The applause died. The room fell silent as it became clear something more was happening." In** the past year many advances have been made. In many of your nations Sagan and Savage industries have opened new divisions creating employment and economic stability. Our scientists are currently working in over 60 countries helping in areas from food production to cleaning up land mines. We are going to change your lives forever. Tonight is the last night you will be allowed to hold on to your petty differences and political concerns. Tonight all of humanity will have to become as one." He paused watching as world leaders suddenly became nervous." I have given you a cure for cancer. That is but the first of many gifts we wish to give you. We have the cures for Parkinson's, Aids, Alzheimer's and many more of Earth's most devastating illness. We have the means to extend the your lives to over 200 Earth years."**

**"This is Cynthia Roman of ADC net work. It seems the boy genius has found more cures. Could it be true. What does he mean Earth's most deadly diseases?"**

**"Miss Roman, Mr. Bradshaw I will answer your question. I say Earth's most deadly illness because we are not from Earth!!!"**

Now the room was deadly quiet.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen do not panic. The doors are sealed. We had to find a way to introduce ourselves and this seemed the easiest way. Forgive the dramatics. You are all perfectly safe. After all we are family." Adama explained.**

**"We arrived on Earth five of your years ago. Since then we been slowly working our way into your societies. We already given you many advances in technology and medicine. Now before you panic let me assure you we are Human. We just are a bit more advanced."**

Dr.Mortonson rolled his eyes. His laughter drew all the cameras .He quickly stifled it. He rose and walked to the stage.

**"Good evening, I'm here tonight to properly introduce my friends. Friends who have come half way across the universe to find Earth. Yes, I been aware of who and what they are from the beginning as have many of my colleges here this evening. To our world leaders and fellow citizens. We were contacted first because as a whole scientists are non political. We all seek the betterment of mankind. The Colonial's feared that if they contacted only 1 government war could result. So they contacted no one in a position of political power. Now however they want to give us so much more. There was no way to advance us so far with out a problem. So tonight they are formally introducing themselves. It is their hope that the small gifts we received will be enough to show good faith and their very humanity. Already they help employ over 10 million workers world wide and that number is growing. The Clinics they developed have begun to help the poorest nations take care of the elderly and sick. While I am sure many leaders have questions and concerns please be patient all will in time be revealed to you. They desire peace and will answer all questions you may have. Now I will give the floor back to Adama." The doctor stood back and Adama came forward once more.**

" **We will answer all your questions however first we with to give out these awards. Never let it be said we do not truly appreciate the wonders Earth has to offer. First to Dr. Alexis Strovoff we have an award for his development of the cure for Parkinson's. His understanding of human genetics allowed us to develop a treatment that will reverse the devastating effects of that illness." Adama held a small globe up" Come Doctor receive this award it well deserved."**

Alexis walked up to the stage. It had take a lot of maneuvering for her to be allowed to leave the Soviet Union. Even now there were a dozen or so KGB agents scattered in the crowd. They were however unconscious from the sleeping potion they been given. Her political views on freedom had kept her locked behind the iron curtain for years. Only her recognition as a world class genetic expert had kept her from more then house arrest.

**"Thank you Commander."** The room was silent" I** am sure many of you here tonight are frightened. There is no need for that. Over five years ago I was approached by representatives of the Colonies. " She paused " They had a simple request to make. Help them to help promote world peace and to help introduce cures for our most serious problems. Problems like World hunger, Thirst and illness. At first I was wary, believing it was very difficult. Difficult until I was free. Free to walk away from my homeland and never look back. Instead I returned to a land I love with all my heart and soul. I want to make Russia the kind of place every person on Earth wants to live in. We can do that with these people help. While it true that they are as human as we are there are differences. That why it has taken five long hard years to adapt their medical technology to suit our needs. They have given selflessly and help avert disaster many times."** A sever look at both superpowers leaders who seemed to wince." However** we finally convinced them that we are ready to embrace our lost brothers from the stars. They seek peace please allow it. If we fail then we as a race the human race is doomed to extinction."** Her words were instantly translated and transmitted around the globe. Dr. Zee ship was acting as a conduit to the world.

Rising up A delegate from Russia asked.

**"How can you be sure? We are all prisoners here. They risk a war to hold us?"**

**"Understand this. As of now your weapons are useless. We will tolerate no more near misses. It rather tiring to have to stop nuclear launches three in the last five years is a bit much."  
**  
There were audible gasps.

**"Surely you do not believe that it was an act of God that saved you. How many more times will you go to the brink? Peace is no longer an option. We are all family. All humans are. We must work together to find safety and peace. The second award goes to Dr.Milo Brandon shire. Dr. Brandon shire developed a new solar battery capable of powering your automobiles no more carbon based fuels to pollute your air and water."**

Dr.Brandon shire walked up. He smiled as he looked over a near panicked middle eastern delegation. **"Oil been Earth life blood for many years. However it toxic. While I see many fear for their economies do not. My battery still utilizes petroleum based products. Plastics to house it. We also found that the desserts are the best places to recharge the fuel cells. So understand while the economy of earth will change somewhat it will actually increase those employed. For many years there have been wars fought over resources that no longer necessary as The new technology will utilize what we have 1000 times more efficiently. Thank you for the award."** He looked over the dignitaries clearly enjoying their discomfort.

**"Alright. I been patient long enough. You can not threaten the United States. Doctors what you all done is treason." Said Mr. Filmore of Iwoa.  
**  
He Charged the stage. Dr. Zee merely sighed and raised his hand. In an instant the angry man was held immobile above the gasping crowds. **"Adama, Perhaps you were correct. They are not ready yet. However, We revealed ourselves. There is no going back ladies and gentlemen. The path is clear peace. Unlike many of your colleges or the Colonial's I have not the well of patience to draw on. We could have easily conquered or destroyed your civilization. Or we could have simply allowed you to do it yourself. " he paused for effect." Be glad we need Earth and her people. We are not your enemy but there is a race that seeks to destroy all sentient life. So join us and live or we will leave allowing you to face them alone."** Dr. Zee's voice was cold emotionless. It was clear he meant every word he said .Even Cain shuttered. He now understood why many in the Council feared the youth. **"Everyone look at the screen. See your world on April 3rd of last year. On this date China was testing a nuclear rocket system. It was designed for peaceful space travel. Using nuclear fuel. However mid launch they lost control and it headed toward the USSR. That country immediately went on alert raising it's own missiles not realizing it was an accident. In response the USA went to deacon 1."**

He slowly lowered the enraged Representative. The views they saw could only have come from space. From a satellite or ship?

**"The USSR sent intercepts and so did the United States B1 bombers launched as did several Kavoren bombers."** The press was clamoring to know more. He raised his hand. It was clear he was putting Earth leaders in the hot seat.. **"Fortunately for Earth we had several vipers patrolling your space. They contacted the Battle star Galactica and we destroyed your missiles. To your eyes it seemed as if the self destruct mechanisms finally worked."** With a wave of his hand the images changed." Yellowstone** 1980 the fires that raged out of control. Siberia 1982 the drought. How much more proof of our caring must you see?"**

The President rose to his feet and walked toward Dr. Zee. **"Alright, I believe you. What is it you want us to do? I assume that you are not interested in enslaving us. It clear that you could easily do that. Why now? What has changed? I can see that until now the advances have been slow and steady. What has happened to change your timetable."** He saw as few other did that there was more going on then meet the eye.

The president of the USSR rose. **"Why not simply conquer us? It clear that you could. Even our own have joined you." This said bitterly**

**"All humans have free will. We could not deny you the use of it. To do so go against all we believe in. I know that we frightened you by our declarations. But consider, Had we meant harm it would have been easily done. Our people live and work beside your own even now. Several have taken mates from your ranks."**

Jamie walked to the stage. She was now perhaps the most celebrated reporter in history. She secured many interviews with the top minds. Now as she walked up all eyes followed. She walked over to Adama and kissed his cheek." Ladies** and gentlemen. Hello."** She looked at her boss who now had his head in his hands. It was clear that he caught on. All her disappearances. her ability to meet and interview world renowned scientists. Her Unprecedented access to the worlds wealthiest men. Her deep abiding friendship with Dr.Mortonson.

**"Oh my, the children?"** He said shock clearly showing.

Jamie grinned and had the audacity to wink at him." In** the past five years I had the adventure of a lifetime's traveled to the moon and back several times. I seen more of History then a care to say."**

Cain chuckled recalling the Xavier tales he been told about.

" In** all that time I never been happier or felt more useful to the human race. These good people have helped Earth in ways that you can not possibly imagine saving us many times. Many of their people have died defending us."** She waited while the impact and realization of her words sank in." The** man you know as Adama Sagan is actually the Commander of The Battle star Galactica. Cain Savage Commands the Battle star Pegasus. There is a fleet of over a million people waiting to find refuge on Earth."** Mummers began. **"They are like us in all ways that count. As you can no doubt see I am expecting my first child. Many have wondered who the lucky man was. Until today I could not introduce my husband even to my closest friends and family. Due to some early miscommunication he was labeled an out law."**

Once more Dr.Mortonson and several other scientist were now openly laughing.

Jamie glared. **"Not funny Donald." she said" My husband Strike Captain Troy of the Battle star Galactica."**

Troy suddenly appeared in full military dress uniform. Once more there was a buzz. As all around Colonial Warriors from the Galactica and Pegasus appeared.

**"It seems that we at last learned the answer to weather mankind is alone in the universe. I must admit to being in complete and utter shock. However our visitor appear to be peaceful and so far are answering everyone's questions. It seems that the Countries of the world now have a choice. To live in peace or be left behind. Already the economy of our world has been shaken. It a good thing that the financial markets are closed." Tomas Bradshaw said**

**All** around the room groups of scientist and dignitaries were talking to members of the Council of the 12. All their concerns and questions were being answered. In fact it was as if a kind hearted God had reached down to make Earth Eden once more. Within the hour it became clear to every world leader that agreeing to accept the Galactican Colonist meant major boosts in their countries respective lifestyles. The threat of the cylons was a bit harder to take but the idea of the building Earth's own space fleet ignited imaginations.

The Leaders of the Soviet Union, China and the United States readily agreed to disarm all Nuclear warheads. What had been impossible even hours ago was now the new reality. As Dawn broke over Washington ,Moscow and Beijing a new world had emerged. The sight of the Massive Cylon fleet had made it clear that petty political differences would indeed destroy the human race. Russia vowed to help build a fleet of battle stars.

Adama asked for them to build defensive systems. Fighters and tankers. The American's instantly offered to convert F15 plants over to build vipers. And were cringed to learn that a fully operational plant had already delivered the first squadrons. Adama asked each nation to send their best pilots to Commander Cain. Earth had to have its own viper squadrons to back up the Battle stars. Training would begin at once.

On the following Monday the United Nations voted to establish the Earth Defense Force. It would take recruits from every nation, color and creed. The hope was that within months Earth Warriors would fight along side their Colonial brothers.

Chapter 19

6 months latter...

The message came through core Command. A single gun star had been spotted it was being chased by 3 phanxes of cylons. The codes it sent were a shock.

**"Get a squadron out there now." ordered Colonel Stabuck "The ship was from Terra. His old friends had found him once more."** At the Colonel's orders Sable and Fox squadrons launched. These new squadrons were from the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom respectively. With in moments the battle was once more engaged. Starbuck sent word back to the fleet. The Cylons had begun their attack.

_**"This is Captain Gregor Tristian of the gun star Freedom. Calling the Colonial Fleet. We require assistance please."**_

**"Move Thor's Hammer in. We need to cover that ship. Launch the Falcons."**

The cylons suddenly meeting strong resistance fell back once more. The wounded Freedom was escorted in.

_**"Thank you greetings from Terra. President Michel requests an alliance between our peoples. We are under threat from the Cylon empire. We can not do this alone Earth will be dealing with a united Tarawa developed a one world government."**_ He explained to Starbuck.

**"It is good to see you my friend. I sure that we can arrange that alliance. Come on let's head for Earth and let tptb know what up."**

On Earth Dr. Zee was walking with The presidents of several world powers. He was showing considerable patience as they all demanded his time. _He sighed remembering how he had once thought the council was the worst thing he had to deal with_.

**"Gentlemen I understand your worries. However, As I have repeatedly explained. It will be best for everyone if we integrate the crews. I understand that you have past issues but they are minor. We need the expertise each nation brings. Mr. Vorlachov your people are some of the best mathematicians I have meet. And Mr. Reasan your engineers have designed some remarkable systems. The pilots form both nations are exceeding our wildest hopes. However it should be noted that unless we work with our strengths then we will fail. Neither country has enough personnel trained yet to command a Gun star."**

**"Dr. Zee that is because you insisted on mixing the training crews. If you sent all Russian crew---"**

**"Russian crews? There no such thing. Merely Earth crews. If we allowed either the USSR or the USA or China to dominate the program we have risked WWIII. Each of you made that abundantly clear." he said angrily. "So now unless you wish to wait another six months your crews will work together. Personally I rather crew the Dagger with the flight crews from Israel and Palestine. If those people can get along why can you not do so? Even the hot headed Irish and Britain's would be better. However in deference to your positions the Dagger been designated your ship. So get along or it will be crewed by someone else."**

**  
"You can not do that?" questioned the American president.**

End 21

**"Well Cain you done it again.The Gun stars are rolling off the production line faster then I ever thought possible. And the Battle star outer structure is already formed. Well done. So how many Gun stars will be ready for launch this weekend?"** Adama asked

**"Three. We are behind on the Battle star construction but now that the delphians have added a 2nd line it should be ready on schedule. Colonel Starbuck's Maiden Voyage of "Thor's Hammer seemed to be going well. Here his latest report." He handed it to Adama" They are patrolling around Europe. The "Titan","Godzilla and Dragon will be ready on schedule." he paused" Who named these things?" laughing.**

Adama grinned **"The Children of Earth. It could have been worse hey wanted to call the Battle star" Enterprise." Have you ever heard such a crazy name for a ship?"**

Commander Cain looked at his watch. He had 10 minutes to get to the white house on time. He sighed wishing he could have taken the shuttle all the way in He hated these slow moving cars. He knew that this meeting was likely to anger the American President .There was no way in Hades he was allowing the first Battle star to be commanded by any of the American or Russian officers he meet. They were all to focused on their own countries needs. The placing of a female Commander was going to be shock enough. The fact that she was Israeli would send them into heart failure. There been much debate on this first Commander. In the End Dr. Zee Adama and himself had picked Commander Faith Benzari because she was willing to adapt. When asked who she pick to head the ground assault teams she chosen a former PLO commando. When asked why she simply said that anyone who could have out fought out run and out maneuvered the Israeli intelligence for 10 years new his stuff. She had put personal political rivalries in the past. Seeing only Earth need for the best available troops. On the Plus side after his meeting today he had 3 days off. He was meeting Faith on the Galactica to have dinner with Starbuck , Cassie and Apollo and Sheba. He was happy to see his old flame. While she always hold a special place in his heart he was glad she finally settled down with Starbuck. Now he thought of her as a friend. He just hoped the Colonel would see he was no longer a threat. That one of the reason's he asked Faith to come along. While they were friends for now he had every intention of changing that soon.

Chapter 20

**Discoveries Change everything**

Adama was in the Valley of the kings. He always wanted to visit Earth Pyramids and had been formally asked to Visit the sites. It seemed that Dr Fazzi had found a site that bore the Seal Of Kobol. Adama had flown with Dr. Zee to Egypt at once .He was hoping to find out if Earth pyramids heal any information on their lost fleet. He knew that the Exodus from Kobol had contained at least several hundred ships. The hope was that they find a record and perhaps another colony or two.

**"Commander Adama good of you to come on such short notice. I hope your seal is indeed the key we been looking fo. I did not want to risk forcing the doors." Dr.Fazzi said.**

**"I glad to be of help. I must admit to wondering if this place will hold the key to what happened? How far must we travel?"**

The trio entered the rover.

**"The sites 50 kilometers from here. I'm afraid the sand to soft for your shuttles. And to be honest we wanted to keep this discovery low keyed until we know what we have."**

**"I hope we can find some clue. Adama did you bring the texts?" Dr. Zee asked**

The Trio approached the valley. Waiting there for them Was Caitlin Markov o scientist on loan from the Smithsonian institute in Washington.

**"Dr. I glad you are here. We been worried the storms have been blowing sand everywhere. It seems that we will have to hurry or dig out once more."**

Dr.Fazzi looked grim. **"Has there been any other trouble?"**

**"No, However I concerned that the wind may damage the inscriptions. We covered them the best we can but you know how rough these sandstorms are."**[/b

The doctor nodded and motioned for Adama and Dr. Zee to follow. The site was magnifficient. It was almost 3/4 the size of the great pyramid and it was partly covered in a sand dune. The columns rose high and were covered with many inscriptions. Adam and Dr. Zee split up and began to read.

**"Adama,I found something. Can you read this? I'm not sure it the same as our texts?" Dr. Zee said**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cain was tired the meeting had went as badly as he had expected. Never had he been so glad to reach his shuttle. It was a measure of his wariness that he did not take the controls. He still had dinner to get through. While he loved Sheba and Apollo and was looking forward to seeing Faith and Cassie ,Starbuck was still an issue .He seemed to think Cain was going to steal his wife away. Cain chuckled, the idiot still could not grasp that Cassie was head over heals in love .but then considering his mess up he understood. Maybe he seal with Faith then the boy know he was no real treat .Cassie was now just a warm memory and a friend he owed his sanity to.

End 22


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 21

Colonel Starbuck dressed with care. For once he was glad that he had promised to wear his dress uniform He looked it over making sure all his medals were in the right place. He knew he was overreacting to Commander Cain. However, there was a small part of him that still could not believe Cassiopeia had chosen him. He was after all only a Colonel and Cain was a legend with a capital L. He completely forgot that he, Apollo and Boomer were also now legendary for their own insane escapades. He picked up the ruby necklace he had made for Cassie and hoped she would like it. She was wearing a white gown this evening and the jewels would look very nice. He realized recently that he not really ever given her to many gifts. He resolved from this day forward that she always know how special she was to him. He was not going to lose her because she felt unappreciated and loved. He been a fool for along time but he had learned his lesson if a little late.  
Cassie walked in and Starbuck went to her side. He kissed her cheek and slipped behind her. His arms holding her close as he kissed her lightly.  
"Starbuck what are you doing. We don't have time to play." She said scolding him.  
"Hold on a micron you forgot something." He said grinning. He kissed her neck making her lose her train of thought which had been his intention. He then quickly slipped the necklace on.  
"Now that should do. What do you think?"  
She reached out and touched the necklace then looked in the mirror. She was shocked. "Ho lords Starbuck….It is lovely." She could not believe he had gotten her such an expensive gift.  
Starbuck smiled and decided it was worth this sectons pyramid winnings to see her smile so. His beloved was speechless and he was very pleased that she was happy.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cain exited his shuttle and saw Faith walk up. She looked absolutely stunning. Her deep green gown made her shine. He smiled brightly glad that she opted to wear civilian dress. He been almost certain that she'd come in uniform. He was gratified to see she was here to be his escort and not just an other Command officer. He never doubted she was a woman but that dress left no doubt in any ones mind. Cain smiled at her. He may be old but he was still a man and his look showed how much he loved to get to know her better.

Faith felt very self conscious. She never worn civilian clothing on any Battle star before. She felt very nervous and hoped that it would be alright. The look on Commander Cain's face made the hours worth of preparation worth it. She smiled and walked over to greet her friend. She hoped sincerely that the change of wardrobe would remind him that she was a woman as well as a warrior.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Adama read the inscription out loud. **"Hum, It says that the 13th Tribe migrated to a colony called Toltec. It fled this area. Or rather the First wife of Lord Adam left here after their seal was broken. She joined a tribe called Toltec. Lord Adam stayed with his second wife Eve and they had a daughter no a son."**

**"So this is indeed the proof you need? That Some of Earth's people are from your 13th tribe." Dr Fazzi said** "My assistant Dr. Markov thought that was the case but we were not certain."

**"It seems so Doctor. Adama does it say where they went? What of his first wife?**

Adama read on gently brushing away the dirt on the inscription.**" It says that he broke his seal with her. She left with a people called the Toltec. It seems that it was a joint decision on their parts. Lilthe wanted to help teach these people and the Lord thought it was not wise. Instead he wanted to remain isolated and build a city. There a inscription pointing to the inside of the tomb. Perhaps there is more information inside."**

Cain smiled at Faith. She was truly a lovely lady. He held out his hand and they walked arm and arm to meet the others for dinner.

Starbuck saw Cassie now adorned with the jewels and she took his breathe away. How grinned and was proud to be her husband." Shall we go meet the others? Or we could cancel and order in. You are to lovely to share."

Cassie laughed knowing he was only half serious. **"No way Colonel I spent a cycle making this dress. Sheba had to help me. We are going. Besides I want to meet Commander Cain's new lady. Sheba really likes her. I wonder if the old daggit finally going to settle down. He needs someone to keep him in line."** ****

"Cain bringing a date? Who would be silly enough to want that old war hound?" Starbuck smiling suddenly feeling foolish for being so worried. _**After all Cassie had picked him. Her welcoming kiss had told him he was missed. He was secretly glad Cain found someone. He deserved a nice woman just not his.**__   
_Cassiopeia slugged him and said "Cain is a fine man Starbuck. He deserves happiness."  
_"_Auw I know. But honey she have to be an Amazon to keep him in line."  
Cassie laughed a this. "I tend to agree but then again the same could have been said about you."  
"Hey no fair." Starbuck complained as they headed to the lift.  
The couple walked from the lift to their friend quarters talking about the new love in Cain's life.  
Within centons Starbuck and Cassiopeia arrived at Apollo and Sheba's quarters. They had insisted on having this dinner to have what they called family time. Adama and Dr .Zee had both been invited but were unable to attend due to previous commitments. In a way Starbuck was sorry because Adama would have been a great peacekeeper. Still if Cain had a new lady then he was no problem for Him to deal with. He still felt nervous and wondered again how he gotten so lucky.  
Cassie smiled and kissed his cheek. **"I love you." she whispered.** The door opened and a very pregnant Sheba almost dragged them in.

_**"Com on in you two. You can neck on your own time." She said enjoying teasing her oldest friends.  
**_End 23

**"Good to see you again Colonel." said Cain**

Starbuck took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled. "Thank You Commander it is Very good to see you as well? Who is the lovely lady?" He said as he offered his arm. This got him a playful; slap from his wife.  
"Starbuck enough." She teased. "So not mind him he is a flirt and won't change this side of the river Styx."  
Faith grinned at this. _She had heard tails of Starbuck and his charming ways.  
_Cain took Starbuck's hand and lead them inside. He then went to Cassiopeia and gave her a quick hug." I** do hope this rascal treating you right my dear. It is good to see you all looking so well. Dillon was most happy that you two finally got it together. And Starbuck I happy you finally got your act together and married my dearest friend. I was afraid you be to bull headed to follow your heart."**

Starbuck looked sheepish." Commander** I may be a bit slow but, I am no fool. Cassie means everything to me. It was just I never felt I deserved her."**

Everyone laughed trying to lighten the mood. And the final concerns Starbuck had were relegated to the past. They all headed to the table and prepared to enjoy a lovely meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 22

**"Dr Zee I found it. There are directions here to New Eden. It appears that the city is in North America. Lord. It is in Canada. They buried a ship there. A Battle star..."** Adama read on. 'The Battle Star Armageddon'.  
**"Adama If we could find her. Even an older Battle star be worth the effort. If she could be resailed we have four full battle stars to go along with the gun star fleet. We be more then able to drive the cylons back. Perhaps even sail a fleet to regain the colonies."** Dr. Zee said with real excitement in his voice.

**"You are right. We must find this ship. Even if she needs major upgrading that would take less time then building a new one. We always knew we needed at least 10 to have even a chance of taking back our home worlds. This is an amazing find. I suggest we prepare to go at once. Dr. Fazzi please guard this site carefully. I must contact The Galactica and get a shuttle. We must know if there is indeed a Earth based battle star. There may even be other ships."  
**"I will be happy to. My assistant Dr. Markov will help you. I am certain her knowledge will be most useful to you."  
The two men nodded and went to pick up the Doctor.  
Adama and Dr Zee quickly left the excavation leaving orders that every room and wall be scanned and recorded. It was to be sent to the Galactica at once for review.  
The need to get to Canada was pressing so instead of taking a shuttle Dr. Zee suggested that they use his ship.

Dr. Markov wanted to help. **"**Take me with you. I think I know where the ship may be. We my people have legends of this ship."

"What stories or legends Doctor?" Dr. Zee asked.

End 24  
Dr. Markov began to speak. "I may carry a Russian surname but my mother was Native American. From a tribe called the "keepers" Or at least that what it translates to in English. There are very few left. Perhaps 50 who are full bloods. We are not recognized by any government only by other native nations. We have been around for hundreds or thousands of yearns. " She paused and debated adding something then went on" The thing you might find hard to believe is I can read the wall. I can also speak the old language." She smiled and quickly greeted both mean in old KOBIAN.

**"How is this possible? We found the Toltec ruins so we know they existed but suffered a great war. How is it your people can speak the old language?" Dr. Zee asked**

"Dr.Zee , Adama my people are the last of the Toltec. WE are the ones moved to the Armageddon. In fact I may have an idea on where to get more information. We must find my mother. She has the scrolls."  
Adama's brow rose. He was wondering how this was possible. Dr.Zee on the other hand had picked up a scanner. He scanned the doctor and then frowned. **"Your scans show you to be like Adama's people almost. There is some genetic drift but still."** He wondered what had happened. His communicator went off. He called to Adama. **"The cylons have attacked and been driven off. Our Terran friends are with the Council. It seems that we need to go back at once. Terra and her colonies are under Cylon attack. They want an alliance. We will need to finish this latter."  
**  
**"Are you certain they have with drawn? Has Cain been told?" Adama asked his annoyance with the cylons showing clearly.**  
**"Adama Cain with Apollo ,Sheba ,Starbuck and Cassie remember. If there was danger the dinner have been canceled."**

Specter was still puzzled about the data. He had no explanation to how the Pegasus had survived and once again came to the Galactica rescue. Now he learned a gun star had broken through his blockade. He swiftly replaced the Gold centurion that had allowed the lapse. He was now working on a new attack plan. His base in the near bye system was fully operational and all they needed was 4 more Base ships and they be ready to wipe out the humans once and for all. He knew that he have to succeed or face being replaced himself. The Cylon leader was very angry with his failure. Only the fact that he been given bad intelligence had saved him. He thought of Baltar and silently thanked that human traitor for teaching him to improvise and shift the blame.  
-------------------------------------  
At Apollo's quarters-  
**"Everyone it appears dessert will have to wait. We are all ordered to an emergency meeting. It seems the council has done the impossible they actually agreed on something. They want all senior warriors present. A message been sent to Adama and Dr.Zee as well. I guess Adama giving Commander Tigh his proxy was a good idea. Let's go see what they have gotten us into this time." Colonel Sheba said.**

Starbuck and Cain looked at each other both agreeing that they were probably in for a major headache. Especially if the Earth United Nations had not been consulted. The warriors all rose to leave.

Cassie smiled kissed her husband and said" Go on save us again. I will just work on clearing up here. Do not look so upset Sheba. You can do it at my next party."

Shaking her head Sheba sighed. **"Apollo I will be along in five microns. I want to change."**

Faith looked around wondering what to do.

**"Faith I have a spare bridge uniform if you want it?" Sheba offered knowing full well That it be hard for a future commander to face the Council dressed as she was.**

**"Thank you. I appreciate that. They will never take me serious again if the fist time I meet them was dressed like this."**

**"Nonsense you are both fine warriors. How you dress should not matter."** Both woman looked at Cain as if he was nuts. But neither said a word as they went to change.  
Five Centons latter-  
Dr. Zee Ship landed on board the Galactica. As expected several shuttles from Earth were arriving. Adama was glad that the Council had hammered out their own differences first before speaking to The UN. _He never thought he think that his Council of the 12 was actually efficient. No wonder Cain had hide so many yearns. He followed Dr.Zee to the council chambers and hoped there be no major problems_. 

Chapter 23

Adama and Dr.Zee entered the council room. As expected the various factions were already arguing. Cain stood up and smashed his walking stick against the table.

**"You people are unbelievable. You are fighting over nothing. If we do not fight together Earth will be a dead planet. Personally I almost ready to blast it myself. I apologize to the Council of the 12 because I always considered you all to be the biggest pain in the ASTRUM there was. It's Clear that that title actually belongs to the Earthers. For Sagan's sake enough. Commander Faith will get the 1st Earth Battle star. No one else is skilled enough. do not care if Admiral Rostoff has 30 yearns in the Soviet Navy or that Commodore Smith has 45.Neither man fit to command a shuttle. They have not even bothered to learn to fly a recon viper. How in Hades name can they command a Battle star. If the Command goes to either man. The Delphians and Hazaries will withdraw their fleets and personel. I will go with them and take the Pegasus. I have had more then enough felgercarb."**

The room froze as everyone looked at Adama for support. He smiled grateful for once for Cain's blunt manner. He knew from experience that Cain would do exactly as he said.

**"Commander Cain we will not be dictated to." Said Rostoff.  
**  
**"Cain." Adama said** All Eyes were on the Commander. **"Well said my friend."** All the room was in shock. Cain himself froze as if he could not believe his ears. Adama agreeing and supporting his temper tantrum .  
"Commander Cain right. While I feel badly that we lead the Cylons to your doorstep. I have not spent 20 yearns plus defending my people to die because of your foolish actions. If Earth can not agree to follow our recommendations we to will withdraw. Then you can fight over who is in command with out endangering our warriors or fleet .We passed many habitable systems. "He paused" we do not need Earth. We want Earth because you our brother's and sisters. But we want to survive more So decide now. Peace and cooperation or we leave."  
End 25

Adama almost felt sorry for the Earth leaders. _Almost. The fact That they been forced to face a devastating future was the Fleets fault. However their stubborn refusal to adapt was their own. He knew neither the east or west trusted each other but as Cain said enough was enough. They have to grow up or the human race was dead.   
_

Captain Tristan walked over to the group. _He looked at his first officer Lt. Colonel Ivan Maldoff. He motioned him over. He had a feeling that he and his first officer would be better equipped to relate to the Earth peoples feelings then either Adama or Cain. After all they to had been in a "COLD WAR situation." Their respective governments had been monsters and they were still learning to forgive each other for their heartless acts. Only the need to unite _against a _greater foe had made peace possible_. **"Gentlemen. If I may have a moment of your time .My First officer and I would like to tell you about our home worlds Terra. We came here to ask the Colonial's and Earth's aide. But maybe if we tell you our story you will feel more generous with each other. Colonel would you like to begin the story?"  
"Of course Sir." said Maldov in a crisp military tone." We on Terra were once at odds with one another. In fact we been at war for over 50 years. The Eastern Alliance from where I came from was much like the Soviet Union. We wanted to spread our view all over Terra. We considered the West to be wasteful and arrogant. We ended up spending much of our capital on warships and the military. In fact to be an officer was one of the best livings to be had. We were on the verge of defeating the West as our destroyers had eliminated or taken control of all of the West's colony planets."** He watched his Captain shudder at the memory." We** killed or conquered over a Billion fellow humans. Our Supreme Commandant then ordered a First Strike utilizing our Atomic weapons."** He paused giving the group a moment to feel the fear. It was clear that they were all frozen in sheer shock." As** you can guess the missiles never struck home. We believed we were doomed because the West had a shield. However we now know that Commander Adama used the Galactica to shoot down both sides missiles. Having come so close to destroying our world we reevaluated and began to negotiate in good faith. Our Supreme Leader stepped down. Then as we were negotiating the cylons appeared. They attacked both sides and killed every human they could east or west. We all soon realized that unless we worked together we be destroyed. So finally our governments began to work together. Then from nowhere Starbuck returned. With his help we advanced centuries in technology. We began to build our gun stars. The Freedom was one of the first. We had four .Along with the destroyer fleet. However we are getting pounded and need help. Captain I think that all I have to say Sir."**

The Captain smiled **"I was sent to Earth to get help. I was hoping you will provide it and maybe you will learn from our mistakes? It horrible to know you have been responsible for unspeakable crimes all in the name of national pride? It hardly worth the lose of life's hope you will agree to work with us to save all of humanity."  
**The leaders of the Earth considered his words. There was no doubt that they had never considered that they could be destroyed as a whole. Sides not truly mattering.

The cylons had recovered and began to once more plan to annihilate the human race. The Imperious Leader watched as Six more base ships rolled off the assembly line. His newest fleet now had twelve Base ships and many fighters. They head at once for Earth at maximum speed. With luck they meet Specter in less then six sectons. The newly discovered worm hole save then yearns of travel. The humans were doomed. 

Commander Faith was annoyed. As usual the American's and Russians were speeding the world toward disaster. She sighed. Why could they not follow Israel and Jordan's lead. Even the Palestinians had seen the need for peace." Look** General, Admiral and Mr. Presidents. This is beyond belief. You risk leaving our world defenseless because of ego. Who gets the big ship? Maybe I should suggest they lock you all up until you get a clue. You have all seen the cylons what more proof do you need that we must work together. If I thought it help I refuse Command but I know I am the best qualified to run that ship. I picked a crew from the best the world has to offer. I did not even consider race or religion maybe you could learn from that." She** turned and walked away in anger. She did not realize how her words sunk in. A chastened group reluctantly agreed to follow the Councils directive .Adama sighed in relief. He looked at Dr.Zee and Cain.

**"Cain take charge here please. Coordinate with Commander Tigh and our guests from Terra. Dr. Zee and I need to return to Earth. We left some rather important business undone. Apollo, Sheba, Athena, Boomer and Bo jay you are with Madeira I need you to .Starbuck stay here with Commander Cain and help keep an eye out. The transfer of personnel for Earth's Battle star has begun."  
**  
**"Don't worry old friend I will keep them in line somehow." A warning glance made a shiver of fear run through the Earth delegation.** Cain said.

Adama and his chosen crew all headed for the landing bay.

**"Everyone await me on my ship. I have to check the control room before we go." Dr.Zee instructed**

**"So much for a relaxing dinner." Apollo quipped.** Everyone laughed.  
"Seems a little to much like old times." Starbuck said smirking.

Dr. Zee checked long range scan the cylons were still hanging back. He was concerned enough however to warn Cain." The** cylons are popping in and out of long range scan Commander. I was thinking a patrol be a good idea."**

Cain had to agree. _While at first he resented Dr.Zee he slowly begun to trust the young mans judgment. _He called over to Tolon ship.**" Tolon move out to the edge of the system and launch a squadron for patrol. We keep picking up a few cylons. We need to know what they are up to."**

**"Yes Commander At once." Tolon replied." Move out and sound the alert. Have the duty squadron prepare for a patrol."**

Cain smiled. How he wished that the Earthling were so quick to follow orders.

Faith smiled almost able to read his expression, She stepped away and contacted her XO. She might as well find out how the transfer of personnel was going.  
End 26

Chapter 24

There were no unusual patterns. Dr. Zee was still uneasy. However it was to imperative that they proceed with their mission. Cain and Starbuck would be more then capable of keeping an eye on Earth and the fleet. His ship speed to the coordinates they gained from the Valley of the Kings. The area was dense mountains and lots of trees. He wondered what they would find. He had a feeling that they were about to be really surprised.

Adama was reading the scans. The more he read the more excited he got_. It seemed that they had built a base. One on Mars and one on Earth. There were also references to a fully functional Battle star. He hoped that was the case. Four Battle stars and the Gun star fleet would be enough to make the Cylons think twice before attacking. Even at the end of the war they only had five battle stars. The fleet of nine Gun stars and the Freedom would equal three more battle stars. That would be six. He prayed that he was right. It would be just the thing to raise everyone's sprits.  
_

Dr. Zee landed his ship on a local reserve. He wanted to chuckle because it had been so easy to get permission. The American and Canadian Governments had often been difficult about granting them permission to use their air space. They seemed to consider it a matter of pride. Dr. Zee was amazed by this after all they been coming and going for over five Earth years now. It was annoying to have to now ask. However by their own laws Indian reservations and reserves were souviern nations so they could allow them use of their airspace. Most of the tribes in both countries had been quick to allow it. Privately Dr. Zee was sure it was done out of spite but since it made their travel easier he never complained. He was also more then happy to help those nations. He still fumed after reading about their treatment by the various governments. He made it a point to help give any nation who been subjugated a hand up. It was one of the reason he was disliked by the Earth leaders. He had forced them to negotiate and settle their claims. He was not allowing any people to be subjugated and held back. He had felt some odd connection to them and he was not going to allow their subjugation and humiliation continue. They existed the ship and were able to go straight to the elders to gain more information.

**"Look Regis I told you. I have no say on who gets that grant money. It intended for the research not development." Dr. Martins explained.** Ever since the announcement to the world that they been joined by their lost brothers and sisters from the Stars The Pacific Institute of Technology had been swamped by request for joint ventures. Now even her colleges were literally banging down the doors seeking to cash in. She knew that Regis wanted to be involved but his early interaction with Dr. Mortonson and the Galactican children had made it impossible. They did not trust him. She sighed truth be told she did not either anymore. He changed in the last few months. He had done everything possible to cause trouble. It was that fact as well as the arriving Cylon fleet that had forced them to reveal the truth. It was still causing major complications on every level.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Jane thanks you so much for coming out here. Your research and help with the bio domes had been wonderful. "Dillon said "We can now safely harvest the talon plant and that filtering system you devised means no seeds can escape to do damage to Earth's ecosystem."**

Jane smiled." It** was nothing Captain. I loved learning about your horticulture. It has been wonderful to examine the different species you brought along. That talon plant been a savior. It feeding millions of the worlds hungry for less then 10cents a day. I can not believe how quickly it grows and it uses so little in water. I hoping that it will be safe to transplant in the more arid regions. It hardiness could save millions from starvation. The most amassing thing is its roots. They dig deep. If Dr. Zee's research can be proven it may help replenish aria able land. It exciting news."**   
Dillon grimaced. _Like most Colonial's he was grateful for the Talon plants versatility it had saved them. But like most of his people he would be glad if he never had to at one again_.  
Hector grinned. _He heard stories about the early days after the destruction where for sectars talon plants had to sustain the population. It was why so many were still vegetarian. He could understand the desire to have a more varied diet. He himself had once lived on beans and rice for a year. Even a good food got boring after a while.  
_  
**"Well the talon plants have another blessing as well. Our farm is actually profitable this year. We can go ahead and purchase new land and equipment. I thinking of adding more bio domes." Hector Alonzo said.**

Jane shook her head _even the Alonzo's now used Colonial terminology_. _Bio domes, Green houses whatever it was working and that was what counted.  
_  
Jamie walked out to see if she could find Troy. Her back was hurting.  
Troy spotted Jamie as she doubled over. He was on the roof of the barn patching a hole.  
**" Jamie are you ok?" He called** Jane and Dillon turned to see her fall over.  
Jane looked at Troy." I** think she is in labor. Troy we need transportation."**   
She watched in slight shock as Troy leaped from the roof. He was running toward the house.  
He Called for Maria at the top of his voice." Maria** call the Doctor I think Jamie's in labor."** He looked at Hector who was starting the Van. He ran to his wife worried now. It was to soon the babies were not due for another month.  
Troy was by Jamie in an Instant. **"Don't panic the doctor said the twins might come early. It perfectly normal. Get my bag from the house please. Maria could you help me change?"** Troy looked incredulous.**" Jamie there no time?"  
**End 27  
Hector laughed." Troy** trust me. There will be time. Women always insist on looking good for the trip. In fact Maria almost delivered Alicia in the truck because she had to change."**  
Troy got even more pale. **"Dillon call Paradise Valley. Let the Doctor know we are incoming. Lord I hope the med techs are still there."** Jamie gave him a withering look as Maria helped her inside. You think that no one ever gave birth before. She grimaced as a contraction hit.   
Dillon shrugged and called on his computron. _He never understand women. He just hoped when it was Gloria's turn she show more common sense._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 25

Adama was amazed at the warm welcome they were receiving. _He knew from his readings that many Native peoples had been badly used by the early European settlers. He was still amazed at how barbaric Earth had been in her recent past.  
_  
**"Commander Adama Dr.Zee my granddaughter has told me why you have come."** The two men exchanged glances. They could not recall any detailed conversation.

**"We will take you to the Armageddon. She has been in our keeping a long time. I think that our people will be a bit upset that we did not raise her before. But It was forbidden to use her against our brothers and sisters no matter how they treated us."** There was a deep sadness for all the pain they suffered to keep that promise.**" Come there is not much time the dark ones are moving closer."**   
Adama and Dr.Zee did not question the matron certainty. _It was clear to both that at least a few of Earth's children retained the old gifts even if they remained hidden_. They walked for around a mile and found a blind canyon. On the walls were carvings and paintings. Dr.Zee was amazed. He quickly scanned them. There was a treasure here. Adama walked to a wall it felt odd. Reaching out he felt the indentation. The place where his medallion would go. He looked over to see Raven Fire Wolfe approach's opened a small pouch and removed a silver medallion.  
Adama was in shock. Here at last was the final proof. She held the Seal of the 13th tribe. Without a word she placed her medallion in one of the two openings.

**"Commander it works better with two."** He joined her and added his to the second space. There was a loud noise and deep rumbling as the cavern opened up. They all looked down. There was a great silence as they saw a site not seen in over 1000 yearns. The Battle star Armageddon was waiting. Adama was in awe the great ship was over two times the size of the Galactica. It had weapon ports on all sides. It was powered by five large engines. Dr.Zee scanned the ship and was amazed to find it had full fuel tanks. There was more as well. He rechecked his instruments. He could not believe his eyes.  
Melanie Martov smiled she knew what they had found. She not exactly told the truth about there being only fifty full blooded Toltec's around. There were only 50 alive and awake. The Armageddon's crew was in stasis chambers. The last of the Toltec's had a fully armed and crewed Battle star just waiting to be re-launched.

**"Mother I guess today the day. Shall we go wake up Great Aunt KI ?"** As she began to jump down toward the ship. Once more Adama and Dr.Zee were amazed .She was showing the same high powered muscles they all had. Raven laughed and quickly followed her daughter. She was just imagining the Canadian and American governments response. It was going to be fun to be able to put them in their place.

**"Adama that ship fully armed fueled and if my scanners are correct there are crew on board. Not a full crew but enough to re-launch her." Dr.Zee explained.**

**"By the Lords. How is that possible? And can we revive them? Lord if she can be re-launched."**

Dr. Zee knew what he was thinking. _I f everything went well then they have a nasty surprise for the cylons. And Earth as well. It seemed that the once powerless natives had one heck of a Capstone up their sleeves.  
_

Dr. Zee jumped down heading toward the great ship_. It felt odd almost like he was coming home. _He looked it over and saw that it was indeed amazing. Despite having been hidden for yearns it looked new. There were no real signs of damage or even that it had ever been in space. _He knew however that this ship had seen battles. Battles that had determined Earth's fate many years ago_. _This knowledge came from deep with in himself.  
_Adama shook his head and took a single leap. Despite his age he was not going to be left behind. _He had a feeling that this was going to be quite an experience. He looked around for a way in_. He saw Raven walk over to a small hatch. She motioned for the others to follow.

The hatch opened and they entered the great ship. Melanie turned on a small torch. It lit the way to a sealed control panel. Raven reached up and opened it. Flipping on switches .In an instant the emergency light went on. Adama looked around to see rows of land rams.

**"Commander there are cryo signs coming from what must be the life center. I think we should try to get there." Dr.Zee said.**   
He looked at Raven who nodded. **"Dr.Zee the Command staff is in the life center. They were placed in stasis after an illness overcame them. Any who were ill or infected were sealed in cryo tubes. The rest left and founded our nations. The Toltec seeded most of North America's Indian tribes. They are the Creators spoken of in so many legends. Not that they purported to be gods but because their new friends and families did not have any other way of describing them. That being said we may have a problem. If you can not cure them waking them and removing them from the tubes would kill them and maybe everyone on earth as well."**

**"What Illness Raven? Do you know what it is?"** Adama asked suddenly concerned.

**"Commander it is a fever. I studied the records and old stories. It drives men crazy. They die from it. It was called the Death flu. It was supposed to have been created by Metosopholies himself."** Dr. Markov explained.

Adama shuddered recalling their dealings with the prince of lies. Then he had a thought.**" It may be Kobolian fever. If it is then we can cure it Dr.Zee?"**

**"I'm sure we can. If that what it is. We need to go examine the records to see. IN any case we can not just stand here. Melanie can you tell me the stories. It may help me figure out what this illness was. Why were some not affected?"** Dr.Zee questioned  
Melanie considered the question before answering. **"I believe it was because they were from Earth. Their body chemistry was different. Or they were descendants of the original Toltec's. It impossible to say without reviewing the data. As I 'm sure you have guessed by now we been here before. In the past 10 years it been a real test of our commitment not to raise this ship. Our Nations are in such turmoil and pain. We are losing do many to the darkness to drugs alcohol and despair's only pray that the hope she will bring will be on time."** What Melanie did not say as she looked over at her mother and Grand mother was they all hoped that the ones sealed within the cryotubes would be as forgiving as they tried to be.  
End 28

Raven looked _at her Daughter and Granddaughter wondering if They were going to have larger problems with this then they foreseen. Skye had been worried because all the legends warned that the Crew of the ARMAGEDON were their forebears. She knew how she react if she awoke to learn of how her children were abused. That thought brought little comfort and at the same time great joy. For none of them could deny the desire for a bit of payback. Even if it was just to scare the living daylights out of their so called governments. She was ashamed of that desire but having personally suffered at their hands it was a human thought. With a prayer asking for forgiveness she lead the way to the life center_.  
Skye walked ahead and flipped on various stations.

**"I think I will head for engineering. I want to activate the energizers."**

**"Go ahead Skye. I think we will continue to the life center. Commander maybe you should check the bridge out? See if you can activate communications."**

**"Yes. I will go contact the fleet and see what the status of the cylons is. One question are we shielded here? Or can the various Earth government detect our presence?"**

Raven smiled at Adama understanding his concern. "They** can not detect us. They may have had a small earthquake recorded but that all. This base is totally shielded. Unless you are right on top of it you never see it."** Raven answered.

Skye found the engine room and began to start backup power. _She knew that without help firing the main engines be impossible. How she knew this was still a bit of a blur. It was as if she always known how to run an battle star. She knew that it was a form of racial memory imprinted long ago.  
_  
Adama found the bridge and a communications station. He quickly dialed up Alpha channel. For once he get to shock Cain and Tigh. _He chuckled thinking that that would indeed be a be a first. He looked around at the bridge and was amazed to realize that this ship was more advanced then the Galactica or Pegasus_. It in fact reminded him of Dr.Zee ship.

Dr. Zee, Melanie and Raven entered the now lit life station. The place was eerily calm. Along the wall were several cryo chambers with various crew. It took only minutes to find the Chief medical officer and the Commander. Dr.Zee looked down at the sleeping forms. He was amazed that after all this time the tubes were still functioning.

**"Doctor Zee here the medical logs. I hope you can revive them?" Raven stated.** Dr.Zee took the logs and began to read. It was going to take some help to revive the crew.   
**"The data seems to be intact. I must review it to be certain. However we could use assistance. Perhaps we can contact the Galactica and get a few Med techs here. I could use Dr.Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia assistance as well. There are over 100 crew to revive."**

**"Agreed, I will see how the Commander is doing. Perhaps he has communications up and running." Raven suggested.** She left the life center and headed for the bridge.

Melanie began to check the cryo tubes. There were over twenty in the life station. She was surprised to see that they were all intact if fluctuating a bit.

Dr. Zee was amazed at what he was reading. It seemed that those who were in the cryo tubes were much of the bridge crews and Warrior class. The virus had been brought back from Earth. The crew had falling ill quickly and they sealed the Battle star in an attempt to stop infection. There had been over 490 crew off the ship on furlong when the outbreak occurred. It had been decided that no one would return to the ARMGEDON. When they could not stop the spread they sealed the ship. Placing as many crew as possible into stasis. The Death tool had been high. Over 100 had died before they could placed in stasis. IN less then a month of Earth's time an other 200 had entered stasis. The last thing they done was purge the ship with vapors to burn off the infections. The Senior crew had sacrificed themselves to protect their families and friends. The Crew that had left had been assimilated into welcoming populations. Their inability to return meant they only had their knowledge but few tool from their more advanced civilization. In time they became the forbears of many nations and were remembered only in legends or dreams...

That explained the differences in technology and why the Native peoples were less advanced. They had in fact turned their backs on technology because they had suffered so much. Dr. Zee suddenly realized that when the crew was revived they expect to see their descendants ruling this land. He wondered if this was going to be a problem.

The Galactica was amazed to hear the news. Cain who was on board was ecstatic. **"Four Battle stars!!! And you said it's bigger then the Pegasus or the Galactica. How in Hades did that happen?"**

**"Cain there is more. It has a crew. We need Med techs and Dr.Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia. We can no longer wait. I am not sure how or why but there enough crew here to begin to fly her. I need Apollo, Boomer, Sheba, Athena and Maybe Bo jay to begin. I would like Starbuck but I think you may need him there. How is everything have the cylons made any moves yet?"** Adama questioned.

**"No. We are still watching them. I will order Starbuck back out to watch the rear of the fleet. Faith should go to her ship at once. It just feels way to calm. Old friend get that ship up and running I have a feeling we are going to need her."**

Adama nodded. _He to felt uneasy. _He turned to see Raven standing there.

-----------------------------------

**The committee meetings on Reconciliation and land claims-  
****  
**On Earth in Washington DC. Several hearing were going on. The hearing on land claims was going very poorly. Chief White Horse was not happy. He was so wary of haggling over what was theirs by treaty right. He sighed wishing they had a way to fight back. His team from The North American Native Council was negotiation for several tribes. The talks were in fact between both the Canadian and American Governments. Neither side was willing to give an inch. Canada refused to recognize American treaties and America was tossing up similar blocks. He knew that the hearings were only going on because the Colonials demanded it. He wondered if the leaders in America and Canada had any idea what was soon to come? He and his fellow tribal leaders were here because it was only right to give their governments a chance to make amends however he was losing his patience rapidly.

**"Laded Gentlemen. We are not here to beg. We are here to negotiate in good faith. Your nations stole our land resources and children. The offer you are giving us is insulting. Your governments got more then ten times that dollar amount out of the land sales 150 yearns ago. That not even including the resources you harvested. I will ask you one last time will you do this in good faith."  
**In the back of his mind he felt a stirring's if he heard the raging voices of those who came before. _He shook his head unable to understand what was happening. He looked at his fellow delegates and saw they to were shaking their heads clear. Even several congressmen were. He blinked Patience rapidly disappearing. He rose abruptly and looked with full knowledge at his counterparts. They nodded as he turned toward the two different governments_." One** last time will you honor these treaties."**

A Congressman from Alabama rose up." No** they do not apply. You all lost to the victor goes the spoils. We might have to talk to you because of those damned colonials but we wont be dictated to. You will take what we offer and be grateful."  
**His cold refusal enraged the tribal leaders. If looks could kill then they have shot the fool dead.

**"So be it. If you will not honor your ancestors words. Then neither shall we. We claim all of North America. It is ours. In fact this whole land belongs to us. What ours will be again."** He stood up and held the stack of treaties high. Cameras flashed. In his had they exploded in to flame. He tossed them at the teams. Then looking at the reporters." I** am glad you are here. Know this your leaders were given a chance. Honor demanded we ask them once more. Now we will not ask but take. We were willing to abide by those treaties as poor as they were. Now they no longer exist." **The Government teams were shocked. **"Never let it be said that Native peoples did not give you a chance to avoid The judgment and ARMAGEDON."** He turned and walked out expression grim. The Creators were awakening. All across the land Native people stopped and looked North. Their salvation was at hand. Lord have mercy on the invaders because none of them were in the mood to be merciful. Racial memory flooded them and many fell to their knees as centuries of knowledge was revived.  
The ARMAGEDON Awoke. Suddenly here systems came online one by one. As she awakened she sent out the call to her children. The signal much like the one she used a millennium ago was touching the minds of insidious people across the globe. The children of the Toltec were reawaked to their KOBELLIAN roots. Dr. Zee groaned as he to felt the surge of power. He literally felt it calling him. His hand mover rapidly to trigger the memory recall. 

The ARMAGEDON sent the awakening call all across the Earth. The descendants of the original 13th tribe felt a surge deep within their minds and hearts. Many fell to the ground as shocked Earthling looked helplessly on. As she had done so long ago the ARMAGEDON flooded her people with knowledge of how to be warriors. She needed a crew and support teams. So the memories buried deep were awaked. One by one the descendants rose up. They all looked to the North knowing that they had to save the Earth. It was an amazing thing to see so many looking toward a place they did not know. Several began to head toward the communication points. It was time for them to rejoin their brothers and sisters. Others who awake with vast knowledge of medicine headed for the hospital and clinics. It seemed that they suddenly knew how to help the sick.  
In Washington the tribal chiefs left the hearings. They were headed for the Colonial Embassy they had a feeling that confusion would soon spread. Somehow they need help dealing with the all the newly awaked memories. Because they also relearned their history. It was one thing to have read about the past and it horrible facts. Quite an other to have seen it first hand. On the ARMAGEDON Dr.Zee opened the first Cryotubes. The Commander awoke slowly. The second tube revealed the CMO who was shaking her head in pain. Dr. Zee quickly injected the medicines for the fever. In the past 20 yearns they refined it and now it took effect almost immediately. As he stood back to watch Dr. Salik ,Dr Cassiopeia and the teams from the Galactica arrived.

**"Oh my Lord." Apollo said" It bigger then the Galactica. And we are getting . "..AH..."..He cried as he to received the ARMAGEDONS message.** His fellow team members all were in a state of shock.

**"Apollo what happening?" Cried Sheba Pain on her face showing and panic as she suddenly saw earth history unfold.**  
**  
**End 29 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers; See Part One

A/N; Just a little warning. This was written at a time when I really, really was annoyed and angry with both Canada and the USA. The story line reflects this anger at the time and is not intended to insult either nation. Only deal with the anger I was feeling at the time in a les volatile way then if I was not writing. I should note to the reader that I am Native and that tends to be reflected here. Again it is just fiction an no real disrespect was intended. Just venting frustration in this fiction work.

Chapter 26

Commander Ki rose and looked around. Her mind reached out across the Earth. She sensed the mass of confusion and pain. She quickly headed for a comutron pad. It was clear the ARMAGEDON was causing a all her children a massive headache. With a few strokes she stopped the information flood replacing it with a warm peaceful feeling. They never expected to awaken to a world that did not know them. She looked over at Dr. Zee and Dr. Martov. Both looked bewildered and slightly afraid. Ki smiled there was no use attempting to talk because her throat was raw. To long in the tubes, in time she knew her vocal cord should recover. For now communication have to be telepathic.  
_**Please get my uniform. It is a bit chilly in her**_   
Melanie jumped to do her bidding not even realizing the request had been mental.  
_**Dr.Shelia get up. We have a crew to revive**_**.  
**The Doctor groaned and rose to obey. Her head pounded and her vision was unclear for a micron. _Lord it felt like she been hit by a hover craft_.  
On the bridge Raven took off to the life center at a dead run. She knew that soon her Great- great Aunt have the information on what had happened to Earth during their sleep. _And unless they calmed her down upon hearing the tale several of Earth's governments would have a big problem. After all KI consider the Kobelians's her family and there would be Hades to pay for their treatment. In fact she could be even more dangerous then the Cylons. Raven resisted smiling at that thought it really would not do to gloat.  
_The ARMGEDON was also sending Commander Ki information on Earth. Her expression grew angry as she saw history unfold. _Lucifer evil had grown and spread. It would take much to undo the damage_. She looked up to see Raven followed by Adama enter.  
Raven knelt and greeted her." Sires** we are gladdened by your awakening. How may we serve you."**   
She noted Adama wearing a Seal of Kobol. Her descendant also seemed to hold one.  
_Come__** to me. I would greet you properly child. She would need her seal returned.  
**_Adama watched unsure how to proceed. _How did one greet a lost relative over 1000 years old?_ _She was a striking woman he thought.  
_Ki smiled as she embraced Raven. She stepped back. Raven handed her the Medallion.  
"**Thank you for lending it to our family." She said "We have needed to keep you safe.**_****_

Ki took it back with a grateful smile. It was fastened around her neck as she faced ADAMA. _Now they could meet on equal terms.  
_

She turned to face the others. Mentally she sent out a message.  
**"I'm sure there are many questions. Let me introduce myself. I am Commander KI. This is my ship the Battle star ARMAGEDON. She is the largest most powerful ever constructed. My niece has warned me of impending danger to Earth and her children. We will assist in defending our home."** She looked at Raven's worried face." I** know what you seek to keep from me Raven. In time we will deal with the USA and others. For now the Cylons are a bigger problem. We will need the rest of the fleet. Apocalypse and her sister ship The Atlantis. The Bases on mars have you awakened them as well?"**   
Adama was still shocked. It had been a long time since he communicated with such ease. It was clear that the Toltec's were well versed in Telepathy. The Commander was not really even working at it. He however was more comfortable verbalizing.

**"We have only just learned of this ship. We knew of no others. Perhaps you could contact them. The Cylons fleet over six base ships they are-"**

Ki looked away seeing the Galatians' land.  
_Forgive__** me Commander Adama. I know what you face. Normally I not take this course and just pull the knowledge. It's rude, Raven fears the Cylons will soon mount an offensive. I've not time to be diplomatic. I have all the gifts of the elders and little time to explain. Help us awaken our crew. We will then round up those we need. Our children will know how to do their jobs. It will feel odd but they have the knowledge now. My biggest worry the pilots. But we will help all we can there. Some things one must learn the hard way. Flying one. We can impart the knowledge but the actual flying a other thing. Fortunately I have 1 experienced squadron on board. The Thunder Hawks will fly with your warriors. The rest we can keep in reserve as they never flow a real ship. When we awaken the others we may have two more squadron of fighters. I'm not sure because we lost contact **_**with them. They may not even still be alive in stasis.  
**Adama sighed. _He had a feeling it was going to be uncomfortable until the throats of their new friends healed. Even one such as he was uneasy at this form of communication. Especially since he know knew even he have a hard time blocking her_.  
Ki smiled and walked over. She held out her hand. She felt sad that she made Adama afraid it was just she was feeling panicked. The unease was spreading inside. She knew that Raven was right the Cylons were massing. Taking Adama's hand she shook it gentl**y**_**. Please understand. It been a long time and I afraid diplomacy never been my strongest area. I mean no disrespect or anything like that. It just I to seen much. All my children have suffered and yet for now I can do nothing. I 've awoke to find a new enemy as deadly as the one who drove us to the cryo-tubes. Forgive my arrogance. I not used to having to communicate my orders with other Seal bearers."**__   
_Adama was shocked at this admission. It was clear that Ki was simply feeling pressured. He resolved to try to be understanding.

**"I understand. I will try to help you all I can. It seems you awoken to a world gone mad. I can see how strange it must be. Earth shocked us at first as well."**

Ki smiled grateful for Adama understanding. _She liked his mind. He was calm and accepting and was willing to reserve judgment. He to was angered at the foolishness of various Earth Governments. That reassured Ki. He was a good man and she was glad he was there. He was also quite handsome. And from what she scanned single. She grinned carefully blocking that thought. Time enough to consider that after everyone was up and about. Commander KI was however determined to eventually deal with the Earth Governments. They were all going to pay a heavy price for daring to hurt and enslave the children of the Toltec. They were not going to be allowed to rule on a whim anymore. Cylons first then the Earth so called governments_.   
Dr. Zee felt chilled and noticed Adama to was suddenly uneasy. _Lord help the Earth if Commander KI got angry.  
_  
KI snapped her fingers and her boots floated to her. The effects of the cryo stasis were fading fast. She watched as her CMO began to check cryo tubes.

The Terran soldiers were amazed as they looked over the history of Earth_. It was almost like looking into a distorted mirror. The Earth was way to similar for them to be comfortable. They were all hoping an alliance could work.  
_  
----------------------------

**"Tolon move forward. I have a bad feeling about this. It's to quiet. Galactica I am sending out a patrol." Cain said.**

-----------------------------

The ships came out of the worm hole. The cylon fleet had swelled. There was no way the humans could battle so many base ships. Still the Imperious leader waited. He wanted more fire power he was determined to wipe all life from earth and the sol system. He sent for more ships. 

Commander KI walked with Adama to the bridge. He seemed concerned that they were having problems starting the engines. She wanted to check the status of the cry tubes that held the engineering staff. She hoped they stayed intact." So** Commander how is it that you found Earth? It must have been quite a shock to find such a mess. I still trying to figure out what went so wrong."**

**"Yes, We found earth around eight yearns ago or five of their years. It been an interesting time. We only just revealed ourselves to their general population. I am afraid you ship might have caused a few more problems. We had no idea it could communicate with your descendants like it did. I been getting panicked messages for the last fifteen minutes. The various Earth governments are still a bit wary of us. Only the Cylons threats kept them from turning on us. That and the fact that we given them many new technologies."** Adama spoke out loud he was still uneasy about telepathy. For some reason he wanted to seem normal to KI.

KI understood. But her throat was to sore to even whisper. _She been glad to get the mint that Dr.Zee gave her. It was helping a lot. Dr. Spencer must be an interesting man to be willing to use non traditional Earth cures._ Once n the bridge she found the monitors for the cryo tubes. _Her heart felt sad when she realized chief engineer Fredrick's was dead. The man had rewired his back up power supply into the other chambers. He been to concerned with saving Ki and the others." Commander__** I am afraid you will need to send help down to the engine room. My engineer sacrificed himself so we could live. He was a good man. Do you have anyone who can help Melanie there?"**__   
_  
Adama felt her grief and sadness at the loss he wanted to comfort her. Instead he reached the ships Unicom." Apollo** ,Sheba head for engineering. Help Melanie start those engines."** Apollo heard the order and he and Sheba headed toward engineering. He stopped by a communication center.

**"We are on our way Commander. Athena on her way to the bridge and Dr. Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia are in the life center assisting. They said they start awakening the crew at once."  
**  
Adama walked over to Ki and gently squeezed her shoulder it was all he could do. Ki nodded at then walked to her post. She was switching on various systems that could pull power from the backup generators. Lights went on throughout the great ship. She also began scanning the Earth in a more direct way. They needed defenses and with any luck at all a few still be there. The had hidden them deep within the Earth so they should still be intact.

Dr.Shelia moved from tube to tube. She opened the weakest ones first. Behind her Dr. Cassiopeia followed injecting the serum into the waking crew. On the opposite side of the room Dr.Zee and Salik were following the same procedures. So far they had ten tubes open. The Crew were groggy and a bit confused. It would take over two hours for all of the crew to awaken.

--------------

End 30 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers See Chapter One**

**Chapter 27**

Faith was only to happy to reach her ship. _The politics was getting on her nerves. To her the only thing that should matter was keeping Earth safe. Her crew were all handpicked with that thought in mind. She warned them that past differences were no longer applicable on her ship. In fact if she had her way they all have been part of the Colonial military rather then the EDF. She walked around Alpha bay and smiled at the line of sleek new fighters. They at least give the Cylons a run for their money.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------

_"Report centurion."_ Demanded the Imperious leader.

_"By your Command. We have 12 Base ships now, We have 4 more coming through the wormhole. The fleet is hidden in beta system as ordered. We have five fuel tankers escorting three phanxes of super raiders."_

_"Excellent, order the ships to rendezvous at beta system. We will attack in seven Earth days. when the last Base ships arrive. Any news on Terra?"_

_"They are meeting heavy resistance. But holding their own. They are doing much damage. The Commander asks for more base ship support."_

_"Tell him to hold. We will join them soon. Order base ship 234 to assist them four ships should be enough to crush those humans."_

_"By your Command."_ The centurion turned and left to carry out his orders. 

The Earth Leaders flew back down. They been toughly chastened by Commander Faith. She was right in that they allowed ego to endanger the fragile peace. The Russian and American Presidents finally endorsed her taking the Battle star. The naming of witch was still open. The United Nations finally gave up and decided to allow them to name her. The decision was left to her new Commander Faith was shocked by this twist but greatly please as well. She considered long and hard. In the end it was simple choice. The new Battle star would be called THE GUARDIAN. For she would guard the whole of Earth. It was also a name that did not offend any race or creed. The ship be officially launched in twelve hours along with the new  
Gun stars Titan, Godzilla and Dragon. The last Gun star Pen dragon was under construction. She be launched two days latter. A glitch in the production line put her behind schedule. The Hazzari and Delphians were highly embarrassed. Faith could not understand why. To her reckoning they were miracle workers. She read that it usually took yearns to build a single Battle star but they did that plus five Gun stars. It was a feet she never thought to see.  
---------------------------------  
In less then twelve Earth hours the crew of the ARMAGEDON were awake. They were moving a bit slow and unsteady but they managed to get the ship running. It was quite a shock as she slowly rose. Commander KI smiled grimly as she unshielded her ship. It suddenly appeared on all of Earth Satellites at once. It was actually quite fun to see the panic in the various Earth leaders faces. She sent shuttles out to gather her newest crew. They need replacement for those they lost. The shuttles landed in Washington DC and picked up the Native Council. They soon find themselves in an interesting place. They become the liaison to the government that had once oppressed them.

It was considered that a bit of payback. As the shuttles landed Warriors existed. The People of Earth watched as friends and relatives they knew were suddenly handed uniforms and weapons. There was even greater shock when they realized the Warriors who were piloting the shuttles were all dark skinned Natives. They looked over and through the crowds and their distain was not well guarded. Several American Soldiers attempted to detain them. That was a mistake was soon realized as they found themselves tossed aside like trash. It was only after Commander Adama had talked to the President that the interference ended much to the dismay of KI Warriors. They were enjoying tossing the Earthmen around. For as with KI they to knew what had happened. And many of them had descendents in the various tribes. Only Kid's threatening to shoot them kept them from more serious forms of retaliation.

"Yes Mr. President. We secured the Battle star. The Armageddon ready to go. Commander KI assures me she will soon be fully staffed. We also have more good news. It seems that there are two Fire Stars on Earth as well." He listed to President Reason complaints about KI crew. **"**Yes I am sure we will need to resolve some issues." He looked at Ki.  
Ki who merely rolled her eyes. **_He can bet his ass there are issues. Tell that SOB he lucky I do not blast him right now!!_!** Ki sent to Adama's mind.  
Adama sighed. Not replying for the moment. "Commander Faith ready with The Battle star. Yes she named it. It's a surprise**."** He chuckled at the Presidents choose words about surprises. **"**What's a Fire Star? It's Smaller then a Battle star but Larger then a Gun star. Their Crews are likely in cryostasis." He listened to a now excited president." Yes it means we will have the equivalent of 12 Battle stars if you count Cain's fleet. Along with over six full earth squadrons." Adama was glad that that conversation was over. He turned to face KI.

**"I 'm really not going to tell them you said that. As much as I dislike certain aspects of current Earth leadership we agreed to work with them."**

**"Commander Adama with all due respect. I did not agree. I will work with them for expediency. However there will be a reckoning and a judgment. Do not think That just because I am currently agreeing to help you means I will forgive or forget. I will not. There an Earth saying I just heard that aptly applies. 'Pay back a Bitch.' And Commander All debts come due. Even those owing over 500 yearns old.** "

KI turned and began directing her crew once more. 

11 O'Clock news

**"This is Tomas Bradshaw It seems our new friends have sprung another surprise on us. They awakened a new Ship. As you can all see it a Battle star rising out of the Northern part of Canada. Do not panic folks she on our side. I have come from a Pentagon briefing. After a bit of miscommunication and panic we now know that this ship and her Support Fleet are the remnants of a people Called the Toltec. The last descendants of New Kobol. Also known in our history as Atlantis. The shuttles craft you see fling around the world is on a retrieval mission. Picking up Warriors to help run the mighty ship ARMAGEDON. Now I know it seems impossible and improbable that our friends and loved ones can suddenly become warriors capable of running that ship. However those who are answering her call are all direct descendants and are caring the knowledge now awakened to fight those Cylons. I'm a reporter so I can only pass on the news. I have never seen anything like this. However We have all been seeing the impossible in the last year or so. I am going to put this down to a miracle. The salvation of the human race and welcome our new allies."**   
The Cameras fanned the great mall now covered in shuttles and people loading to head for the ARMAGEDON. Across the globe similar scenes were playing out as men and women kissed their loved ones goodbye and embraced their new lives.

----------------------------------

**"One more push Jamie." Dr. Spencer Said.** The baby slide out. She was lovely as her head covered in a fine crown of dark hair. **"It's a girl. Come on one more to go."** Troy was grinning as he took his new daughter in his arms.  
Jamie cried out as her second child entered the world. **"Troy it's a boy."** Jamie cried as she saw her son. She fell back exhausted but happy. The twins were fine and from the sounds of their screams more then healthy.

Troy walked over and kissed his wife gently. Letting go of his fear." Thank** you my love. They are perfect."**

--------------------------------------

**"Commander Cain we are being jammed. Should we send out a viper patrol." Colonel Tolon reported  
**

Commander Cain did not like this at all. He was sure those goglamoging tin heads were up to something. **"No Tolon hold position. Keep scanning but bring your squadrons to full alert. I'm contacting Earth and Adama. I'm sure those Cylons are planning something. I am sending Thor's Hammer to assist you. I do not want you out there alone. Those tin heads are massing I can feel it."**   
Tolon nodded. _Once he might have been offended by Cain's actions now however he was secure in his role. He knew his worth and was actually glad of the support. For like Cain he had a bad feeling about this._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_"Report centurion."_  
**  
**_"We now have 20 base ships."  
_**  
Adama watched in amazement as the new crew arrived. The Native council along with tribal leaders from across the globe all meet in the great hall. They were all conversing when he and Commander KI along with Dr.Zee entered the room. Silence was immediate. He watched in awe as one by one the leaders of their nations bowed before them. He saw true respect and awe in their faces. These were men and women who never bowed or surrendered and yet they did so now. I sighed Softly. She faced her descendants and welcomed them. For the first time using her voice.  
" Welcome** my children. A rise, I 'm sorry to have been asleep so long. We have much to do and little time. I know many are confused and afraid. However do not fear. What you are all experiencing is racial memory. It was imprinted on you before you were born. Each of you and those who answered our call carry knowledge from the time when we ruled the Earth. The great Plague that threaded us is defeated thanks to our Kobalian brothers and Sisters. Those of us in cryo stasis have awakened to once more protect you. I know the horrors that befell you. I will not dishonor your faith or trust in me. Justice will be served in time. But, for now we must fight our common foe the Cylon Empire. I ask that you have faith in us and that you serve us. We will fight with all we have to keep our Mother Earth Safe and her children well. THE ARAGEDON is rising and we are calling our sister ships the APLOCLYPES and ATLANTIS. We will go to Mars and attempt to awaken her warriors as well. As always we live to serve our people."**

The room was filled with cheers. Dr.Zee felt the power of her voice. It flowed all around so those that heard it had absolute faith in her words. It was much like watching Cain or Adama speak but with an absolute power to sway. He knew that these newly awakened Warriors would follow KI to the ends of the world.

Commander KI smiled. Grateful for the trust she yet to earn from her new warriors." I** would ask you to return as our liaison to the Earth Governments."** She raised her hand to silence the instant objections." Consider** it a part of the justice we will demand. They will be forced to deal with you because I will have nothing to do with them. If they refuse to acknowledge or accept your claims then neither will we protect them. I here to defend my children not the trash that came after."**   
Adama was chilled because he knew she meant every word. _If Earth's Government once more shunned their most marginalized children they be left to fend for themselves. He knew that they alone could not defeat the Cylons. Justice would be forced. The world Governments would feel the helplessness of their tribal people and be forced to acknowledge their great sins or perish. He had to think that that be worse for many then if KI had simply destroyed them. She had a truly inspired form of revenge planned. Not doing anything was as much of a punishment as actively destroying them. By standing back Ki achieve their destruction but not violate any Kobellian Law. It might seem horrid and a bit Immoral but it would be allowable. He prayed that pride get swallowed fast.  
_

**End 31**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: See Part one**

**Chapter 28**

**  
**Ki knew Adama wanted to object. He spent to much time seeking Earth to allow her to simply be destroyed. She would not allow that either. However the Governments in question had no way of knowing that detail. Earth was hers and she defend it even to her death , but she was very angry at the moment. She'd seen the pain and suffering and the despair in so many faces. Some of her children were sick and lost. They become addicted to ambrosia and narcotics hopelessly fueling a deadly cycle. It would take yearns to undo all the damage. Only the fact that Adama had begun to help eased her rage. The nations that had been seeded once held great poets and craftsmen. They built monuments far beyond their technology. Now they were dependant and afraid. KI was giving them back their pride. It was the only way. Warriors had to feel the call of battle to be reborn. Fortunately most would get tested against an enemy they could destroy and not feel guilty about. With luck they vent their hate and rage against the Cylons. Then when they achieved victory they'd be more willing to be understanding. They have proven to themselves and their Earth Brother's that they were worth something. Ki watched the warriors move toward her staff. They were directing the newly arrived crew to their quarters. She had ordered a sleep period in which the last of their memories would be awakened. It really was a useful way to learn in a crunch. Experience would come and then they own the stars once more.

"Adama ,Dr.Zee thank you for your help. I know you both have questions. I will attempt to answer them. Once we get space borne we can attempt to contact the Mars base. If we are lucky then they are alive and only need to be awaked as well." 

"What are the chance of that Commander?" Dr.Zee asked" How many were there? And are there more ships?" 

"There are 16 squadrons of vipers there. No capital ships unless they have built some. The base is under half of mars or it was. They had vast gardens and wildlife refuges. Including a sea. In fact if all well we may be able to restock Earth extinct animal populations. I'm sure that will be quite a show. But please walk with me. I need to go awaken my Kittens."

"Kittens "Adama asked KI was smiling and he already recognized it as an ironic smile. What did she have on ice.

"Yes. I have a pair of American Tigers."

"The only tigers in North America that we heard of were saber toothed." Dr.Zee said

"Yes indeed Dr.Zee they were only kittens when I got them. I think I'm going to take them with me to Earth. They make excellent Guards." 

Adama and Dr.Zee followed Ki into a small storage area. There much to their surprise they saw large cryo boxes. They never checked for life signs other then human. In fact these boxes appeared to be like large freezers. The Clear walls showed two large cats sleeping. It was clearly a normal sleep pattern and not cryosleep. They to had been awaked with KI's crew. Around the bay there were other animals and birds along with rows and rows of tubes. Dr.Zee walked over and began to read them. Inside were cell samples of many different kinds of plants and animals. Enough species to teriform a world. Dr.Zee turned and faced KI. He know understood why the Natives thought that KI was a 'Goddess'. It was clear that they had indeed given Earth a wealth of species. KI did not stop the boy his genius was clear. He to was a descendant of the Ancient Lords of Kobol. She liked him immensely and was truly looking forward to working with him. Adama was in awe and had many questions. He was seeing things and species he thought lost forever. He looked at Ki and wondered how she could risk taking this ship into battle. He was wondering how such an advanced people had been taken down so easily.

Ki "Simple Adam we were arrogant. We lost sight of the true values. Some fell for the prince of darkness lies and plunged us into war. We scattered and spread. The Angels gave us this ship and a chance to rebuild. We did on Mars and we started colonies on Earth. There we moved slowly afraid to overwhelm our brothers and sisters. When the illness struck those left behind did not have our advanced technology or a way to revive it. They depended on the new friends they had. They became part of that society. We all entered the cryotubes. We expected Lord Seth to return with the needed medicines. As you know that never happened."

It seemed that they been held in cryo for a reason. The reason being saving the Earth. I Thought about her family. She just turned 30 when she entered the gotten the Command and the seal. Her family had been fighting Lucifer and his dark minions for 4 generations. Her Father had been killed in a raid. As the oldest of 4 daughters she became the next Seal holder. Unlike most Kobelian lines they passed the Seal from Mother to daughter. Her forebears were in fact related. She never understood how it had happened but they all had the same great great- great- great grandfather. Something about him having had 2 wives. In any case it meant that the Seal still fell in to the direct line from Lord Seth. The only male to have held the seal was her Great great-great grandfather. Since his time only women held that office. Her Mother said it was because the males were unable to hold the office in the best interests of all the people. It never mattered to her because she had no older brothers to worry about.She looked across the world and saw the civilizations they help seed. Toltec, Mayan, Incan and Aztec not to mention the Annazazi. From there they spread to all of North and South America. In Europe they Founded England ,Scotland and Wales. Somehow that was a betray. For those descendants had cause much suffering to those in America.  
She hoped she find a way to bring them all justice and remembrance of how they should be. Her cats awoke and she let them out. They tumbled after her like oversized Kittens. They were eager to play and quickly choose Adama and zee as new friends. She laughed for the first time as the men attempted to pet her darlings. Adama found the cats warm and playful. _But how did one play with something that could eat you for lunch?  
_  
The Christening ceremony for the new fleet was only days away. Dignitaries from allover the world flew into Michigan. That Midwestern state had been upgraded to a spaceport. Where once it had been the Auto capital of the World and the Arsenal of democracy it was once again. It had been host to the plants producing the new viper squadrons. Pilots from around the world were there to take their places. On an open grassy field the AMAGEDON landed. Its massive form amazing all who saw her. Beside her was the newest Battle star her name still hidden. Commander Faith walked around her ship. It had seemed massive until she saw it next to THE ARMAGEDON. Yet it was shiny and new and all hers. The first Battle star commissioned in over 200 yearns. She looked over to see Commander KI and Commander Adama walking toward her. She already seen Raven and Melanie directing the loading of some parts and supplies. She took a deep breathe and prepared to meet these two leaders. Somehow she knew that this meeting would prove vital for the peoples of the Earth.

KI walked with Adama enjoying the fresh air and sun. The ships shined. She looked around waiting for the Gun stars to appear. The last minute construction glitches were being smoothed out. Soon they have a very solid fleet, The Cats bounded along and as she had told Adama proved to be effective body guards. Even the reporters seemed to stay back. She spotted Faith and headed toward her. Cain was right Faith was special. While she was a Jew her heritage went back to the ancient Egyptians as well. A true descendant of Lord Adam and Lady Eve. She seemed to be bearing up well and that was no small feat considering all that had been happening.

"So Adama do you think we can get this fleet ready on time? Commander Cain messages seemed to suggest we are running out of that resource."

"Yes. With your help. We've done much. However, I wish Earth had planetary defensive systems in place. It going to be rough if any raiders get through the protective screen." KI was silent. She still was awaiting the reports on that. No sense raising any ones hopes just yet.  
"Commander Adama May I have a word with you Sir and with Commander KI?" Faith asked.

"How can I help you Commander?" Adama asked.

Faith took a deep breath. "Sir I was wondering if we are going out to hunt those goglomoging tin heads?"

KI chuckled as Adama brow rose. He clearly saw Commander Cain's influence here. However in this case he was actually glad of it. Not that he ever admit that to his oldest friend and rival. He looked at KI. They had yet to have a council of war on the subject. He was determined to defend Earth but was unsure on how to do that. Mainly because he was still gathering information on their fleet and the one the Cylons were massing. He listened wanting to hear KI take.

"I would take the fight to them. They may not have realized yet that this was the fleets destination. If we can keep them from that knowledge it might prevent suicide runs. After the fleets been floated we will sail for Mars colony. If our little sister ships are still there we will have back up defenses. MY biggest concern is the lack of seasoned warriors." Seeing Faith stiffen. "Not your's Commander. In fact your people are like better prepared then much of my crew. We can impart knowledge but applying it still takes adjustment especially in a combat situation. At least many of your troops have first hand knowledge of that." She noticed that the cats were purring. They obviously liked Faith and KI took that as a good sign." I am sure you are wondering if you are going to have to guard Earth from us." At Faiths look of worry." I will do nothing to harm anyone on Earth for now. I make no promises for the future. There are issues to be resolved but perhaps they are not insurmountable. In any case for now we must work together. I expect to be shown the same respect given to Commander Adama or Commander Cain. I will except nothing less. I will not be forced into making rash choices. Yes ,I am still angry but for now the Cylons will feel my wrath. I am looking forward to meeting with all the military leaders to devise a way to defend Earth. She is after all our home as well." Faith was unnerved at the Commanders perception. However she felt that the meeting had gone quite well. At least Commander KI was open and honest none of the political double speak or sound bite moments. She offered her hand in friendship. I took it and smiled. They Choose well. Your Ship will create here own legends." Adama relaxed. He was beginning to understand this woman. She was quick to anger but controlled it well. Perhaps things would eventually work out. Faith relaxed glad that she taken the lead. Commander KI had to understand that she defend Earth form all possible dangers. Not that she did not wholly agree with her sisters anger. But there had to be a way to resolve the situation without coming to violence. She seen to much of that. Faith also realized that Adama was having a calming effect on the fiery commander. She was actually trying to be more reasonable was it because he to held the Seal of Kobol or was it the man. In any case it would prove interesting to watch. She could hardly wait to get Cain's perspective on the thing. It was Clear that the attraction went both ways. While she did not know Commander Adama well he seemed more relaxed and at ease then she ever seen him. Fate sure picked a crazy time for love. But then again it dealt her ands Cain a similar hand. She stroked the cats as they discussed the up coming dedication ceremony.

The awakening had happened in Great Britain as well. People from all over began to go to Stonehenge. It was as if they knew something amazing was about to happen.  
_"Petra Farmer from the GBC here. It seems that people are gathering her at Stonehenge and other ancient sites. Why even members of our ruling family are here. They just arrives and their body guards are trying to keep them safe. It seems that they will not be held back however there seems to be no reason for them being here. I don't understand what the purpose is. After all Stonehenge has not been a religious site in eons. What is that noise. Oh My Lord there a shuttle and it is not colonial it is from the ARMAGEDON. There are several of her Warriors dismounting and they are headed for the royals. The body guards are moving in front. Lord they just been stunned. The royals family's body guards are down. Ladies and gentlemen I have no idea what is happening. The Royal guards have been shot …stunned why? The Warriors they bowed, and motioned the crowd back. They are pointing lasers at us and we have to move back. I'm at a loss to explain what happening. It seems the Crown Princess is approaching the alter. OMG she cut her hand. It is bleeding on the alter!!! She cut her hand This is crazy. Why would she do that? The guards were stunned so they could not stop her. Why? Wait what? The ground shaking...An Earthquake no wait the monoliths are moving." A stunned report exclaimed_ "Oh My God Stonehenge is alive? It is not simply ruins after all. I think we are seeing the secret of this place on live television!"

Crown Princess Elisa watched as the stones moved. Her blood it was the key. She smirked as the great defensive missiles and lasers arose form the Earth. _She knew that around the world others of the royal line were doing the same. Earths defensive missiles would soon join the fleet. Her crews rushed forward to begin the systems check. She silently thanked the wizard Merlin. Who said magic did not last through the eons.  
_  
_"I am at a loss. Like my American counterpart said miracles..."  
_She faced the crowd. "Behold the Magic of Merlin." She bowed to her people with a wicked smile on her face. "You see Royal blood really does have it's uses."  
End 32  
Chapter 29  
Dr.Zee heard the newscast. He looked over at KI. She merely shurrged as it to say who cares. He wondered what other secrets she was holding.

It was quite amazing to see people running around the great ships. Trucks and land rams alike were taking supplies and personnel aboard. Adama was impressed as he watched Faith calmly direct her crew while still keeping the ships name under wraps.So far only Cain, Adama and Dr.Zee knew the ships new name. Adama was also fairly certain KI gleaned that information as well. She was more concerned with re-flying her ship. Warriors were all around the fields keeping people at bay. He saw many with recording devises and the outskirts had become a large party. What did Troy call it oh yes a BBQ.

**_"Thomas Bradsaw here. The great days finally arrived. Today the people of Earth launch her first real Space borne fleet .It hard to believe less then 20 years ago we not even landed on the moon. Now our new fleet will ascend to the heavens. The leaders of our world are all gathered together to do this great thing. I never thought I would see peace amongst us in our lifetime."_**

Across the field **_"Dan Reynolds reporting on the launching of our fleet. Our new allies from the 12 Colonies ,the Delphians Empire and Hazzari Empire are all here. We also have the Commander Of the Battle star ARMAGEDON.I t is still unclear if they will join us in battle. I have heard from reliable Whitehouse Sources that Commander KI refuses to deal Directly with President Reason. It seems that our friend will deal only with the Native Americans. What this means for Earth and the United States in particular we do not know. So far all we seen suggests that the ARMAGEDON is not going to fall in and follow the Commands of anyone...Just a moment...Breaking news. It seems that the reason this is true just come to light. Commander KI...Are you sure Phil ?Sorry, Commander Ki holds A SEAL Of KOBOL. The 13th Seal. That means by the Kobelion Laws she equal in Rank to Commander Adama and Commander Cain."_** He paused unsure what to say. This news was sure to send shockwaves. It also meant that Commander KI command the allegiance of all those Kobellians borne on Earth all those yearns ago. Dan realized that this could be a dream or nightmare. He just wished he knew which. 

KI walked toward the other dignitaries from both Earth and her Allies. She was going to be polite if it killed her. She hated diplomatic functions. That skill was one her sister INCA had excelled in. She sometimes wondered why she been borne first. Had things been different Inca be here to deal with these people. She knew that she'd have been more patient and understanding. However, she was here and she try her best. She looked over the field and was pleased to see rows of fighters and warriors. She just was uneasy about them all being together.

The President of the United States watched Commander KI approach. In the last few days he felt as if the world had gone mad. His country had changed in the blink of an eye. It was hard to imagine this day. Never had he dreamed that they lose control so quickly. Oh it was still the USA but since the revelations that they had visitors from another world living and working here it been skewed. They no longer had any idea what technological advance were theirs and witch had been given. Even the record economic growth had little to do with him or his administration. He sighed his country looked to him for leadership and he felt like a lost child. He had been in awe of the Colonials technology and even their government. He seen the strength of a strong people. Until a few days ago he did not really believe the tale of a 13th tribe. Now however proof was walking toward him. At 80 years old he was a man who had seen much. It was infect his age and apparent wisdom that had endeared him to his country. He chuckled thinking that he was only a child compared to many of the colonial and not even a flicker compared to the woman walking toward him. She was over 1000 years old. It was hardly fair that she looked less then 40.As the President of a super power he was used to garnishing respect. It was the position as mochas the man. He understood that. Watching Ki, Adama, Cain and Dr.Zee he saw that their power was in themselves not necessarily the offices they held. Looking across the land he realized that his country was changing. It would never be the same. Colonial values and ideal were spreading. Racial and religious rivalries were fading. He had been initially angered that KI refused to meet with him. Even Adama and his council consulted his views. He recalled the thence confrontation earlier. He felt like a naughty school bully. Now he realized Ki simply avoided the confrontation. He surely had tried to push her. By forcing him to deal with her subordinates she laid out the rules clearly. He still disliked it built knew it her way of moving things along. What it meant to his nation was an open question. He recalled the confrontation in the congressional hearings and had a feeling that they were still in for a reckoning.  
He sighed as he watched people step aside and most bow as she passed.  
Well he was an American and the President he not bow. However he would be polite.  
KI saw the glint in President Reasons eyes. He was a strong man. She admired that. She had a feeling he be a good friend if they could work out their differences. Her cats bounded ahead as always. With a discussed call.  
**"Thor , Isis go home now."** The last thing she need was them to get shot. She could have sworn shed locked them in. The cats growled but obeyed. Looking back once.

**_Centurion Order all base ship Commander to report to this ship. I want to go over the attack plan personally. I will tolerate no mistakes this time."_**

**_"By you Command Imperious leader."_** The Cylon turned to carryout the orders.

Troy had been reluctant to leave his family to attend the ceremonies. However Jamie insisted that they both go. The Alonzo's Daughter Gloria watch the children. Jamie knew that Troy had to be with his family, He deserved to be there. His refusal to go with out her had been a shock. However Jamie finally agreed to go. After all it was a reporters dream story. She record the day for Zach and Serina. They deserved to know how important their father and his family truly were to Earth. The Saviors of the human race.

Jamie walked around the field. It was one thing to see a Battle star from space quite an other to be standing beside one. It covered the open field for over 6 miles. Then there were the 5 Gun stars. While they were not as large as the Battle  
star they were impressive. For the first time in years she felt they had a real chance of making it. There always been a nagging fear that they end up being destroyed. She knew that the Galactican's would have done everything they could have to protect Earth. The numbers before now had always been in the Cylons favor. She spotted Boomer and headed toward him. His vision had lead to the building of the Viper plants. The plants severed a dual purpose. To build a steady stream of parts and ships and employ a great many people. Now in addition to the Capital ships Earth had many back up squadrons. They might be untried but they sure give the Cylons a nasty shock. She been asked by Mr. Brookes her Boss to interview Bommer. The reason being they were all still curious on how he managed to build so many vipers and shuttles under the Governments very nose.

Boomer saw Jamie coming toward him. she had a camera man in tow. It looked like she was in what she called her professional mode. Ah well he guess they owed her an interview or two. After all she kept their secret for 8 yearns. He knew that no IFB reported been that cooperative.  
[/fontEnd 33  
**"Come on we are going to be late." Dr.Mortonson called.** He was in charge of getting himself Dr. Martins and Dr. Kowalski to the christening on time. _The_**_ group had all become quite good friend in the last 18 months. In fact he was quite taken with his department head. It felt good to be a part of a family again. He smiled trying to remember the days when work was his whole life. He owed Troy and Dillon a lot. Their dropping into his life had changed his perspective on more then one way.  
_  
"Colonel Boomer just the man I was looking for. I was wondering Sir if I might have a brief interview?" Jamie said  
.** Boomer smiled at her formality. _You never know he was the godfather of her children._

**"Certainly Ms. Hamilton I would be delighted." He said** his smile lit up the cameras.

Dan Reynolds looked over perturbed. _There was just no way to beat the inside track. It was now common knowledge that Jamie was related to all the important Galactican Officials. He sometimes wondered how she gotten do lucky_. He turned and headed to great Senator Darien _At least there was an interview he could get_. _That power hungry man always preened for the cameras. _

Ki walked over to the President of the United States. The man was surrounded by men dressed in what appeared to be some kind of suit.

Two men stepped in front of her. She raised a brow and then without a word raised her hand. With a flip of her wrist they were hovering around 10 feet up. She smiled and walked under the stunned secret servicemen. Raven had brought a message that President wanted to talk before the ceremony.  
Adama glanced over and groaned as he saw the two servicemen floating. _So much for KI since of diplomacy. Only he have the luck to find an other Battle star Commander with less patience then Commander Cain.  
_  
He sprinted toward the two in an effort to prevent an incident.

**"I believe you wished to speak to me Mr. President?" Ki asked " I suppose you like to know our intentions? That is quite simple . We plan on defending Earth and our children. "**

  
Dr. Mortonson, Dr. Martins and Dr. Kowalski were all escorted to their seats. The launching would occur in less then 1 hour.

**"I never thought I live to see this day." Donald Morton son said.**

**"Why that Doctor?" Jane Kowalski asked**

**"I always though that Dr.Zee's plan would take over 20 yearns...Years. I surprised it all gone so well. I was certain there would be more problems if they revealed themselves to soon."** The ladies understood.

**"Maybe it the fact that they cured cancer and several other ilnesses. Many feel to grateful to complain. Besides Donald as much as I hate war the need for those ships has fueled the economies of every nation on the planet. It been a truly revolutionary year.  
I just wish it was not all because of the Cylons " Catherine Martins added  
**  
**"Commander Cain is there any news on that cylon fleet. I have a really bad feeling about this." Dr.Zee said**

**"No, Dr.Zee Tolon and Starbuck are out ahead of the fleet. They are scanning to see what they can find. Starbuck's Terran friends are planning on joining them after the cerimony. I'll just be glad when those ship are space bound. Have you discovered any new about those three Fire Stars yet?"**

**"Commander Ki Believes they may be on Europa. At first we thought they were on the mars colony but we found a message saying they were chasing a possible cure for the virus on that moon. It a long shot. I am honestly not sure they made it. However we will try to find them. Starla and a few med techs will go with me on my ship. We plan to check out the Mars colony. If it is still there we may have six more squadrons. I also hope they have news."**

**"Dr.Zee As much as I admire that ship of yours I think I like to insist on a viper escort." Cain commented.**

**"I know Adama already insisted. He and Commander KI are going with us. "**

Cain chuckled as he noted the boys annoyance. He clear felt he could handle the task alone.

**"President Reason. I am sure you can understand the desire to protect your people. The natives of this land our mine. My sisters founded most of the tribes in South America and my son and daughter found those here in the North. "** At his shocked look Ki smiled.**" Yes I am indeed the Mother or Aunt of all these nations. MY husband was off ship when the disaster struck. He took our children and raised them. ''** She looked away saddened by what she lost. Adama heard this and suddenly understood her rage fully. If anyone hurt Apollo or Athena or any of the others he considered family he be enraged beyond reason. **"I am trying to be forgiving. however I am angry and so are the surviving members of my crew. They all had family members who were on the outside. So believe me when I say we are going to demand justices and compensation. However equally we are bound to protect our children. So we will fight these tin heads. I highly suggest you and your other counterpart governments think of a way to appease the rage we are felling."**

**"Do not threaten me. I will not be blackmailed?"** President Reason exploded. He hated to admit she was right. Even he been guilty of not caring enough.

**"It is no threat or blackmail. It is am iron clad promise. Your Senator Dawson said to the victor go the spoils...Well who do you think would win a fight between us? We could crush you as easily as your white trash forebears devastates our nations. Think on that. Remember the people who were harmed were our families. My children and grand children were the ones forced from their homes so this land could be made a nation. I want them free and independent again. Also know I never been known for my patience or mercy. "** With that she turned and headed for her place in the ceremony.

President Reason _was shaken but knew that she had every right to be angry... But how did one compensate for almost 500 years of abuse? _

_End 34_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers; See Part One

Chapter 12

The fleet got the alert. An astounded Commander Tigh looked at the Living Legend and shook his head.

**"Good to see you once more Commander. As usual your timing is great. But did you have to bring along uninvited guests?"**

Cain laughed his humor returning unable to resist. _Tigh wit was as dry as ever. _

**"So what are we doing? We can not let them get to close to scan Earth. I'm going to attack the first ship. The Galactica can protect the fleet. Remind me to admonish Adama for leaving me to clean up this mess." He was smiling.**

**"I am launching our vipers to give you a hand. Omega launch Red ,Blue and Silver spar. Have Golden spike and the White stars ready to back them up. I hope Sheba and Athena are there?"**

**"Yes they are. I afraid I will detain them until this battles over." He raised his hand" After all battles no place for pregnant women."**

Tigh chuckled sure both officers would have something to say about that.

Adama computron went off. He looked down at the message and turned white. He looked at Dr.Zee who was also reading his.

**"Commander we must return at once. Lord we have no way home." Suddenly realizing the nearest transport was in Toronto.**

**"What has happened ?"Asked Dr. Mortonson.**

"The cylons are attacking the fleet.3 Base ships full." Adama said his voice angry at fate. "We need to get home.Dr.Zee Call Lt.Val and Dante they are closest. We need their vipers. Dr. Kolowski is their some where isolated we can go. A farm or wooded area with a field? We will need around 400 of your yards."   
Troy and Dillon launched their vipers. It had been a while since they had to fight the cylons. Once air born the squad hit their cloaking devises. Not for the first time Troy wished they did not have to do so.

**"Dr .Zee tell Captain Dante and Lt. Kit to bring the spare vipers. We are going to need every pilot. Lord help us all.**

**"I had no idea they were that close." Said a nearly panicked Dr.Mortonson. "If they realize this is Earth..."**

He did not have to finish. Adama look told him he was aware of the possible disaster.

**"Have faith, Doctor I suggest you and the others find shelter. Gather emergency supplies. If we fail you will need them."** "He opened his case and removed a small laser. He handed it to the Doctor.

Jane and Catherine heard a storage sound. Looking up they saw 4 ships appear. They had just appeared from nowhere. They were amazed and shocked.

Captain Dante and Lt.Kit landed their vipers and the 2 spares. Neither man was looking to happy. However they did understand the Commander's desire to return home.  
The viper opened and 2 warriors emerged. They walked to the Commander and saluted.

"Commander. Captain Dantes and Lt.Kit reporting. We have news Sir. The fleets under attack but we have help. Sir the Pegasus has returned. With a small fleet of warships... We are facing 3 or 4 super base ships but the odds are a lot better now. Commander Tigh suggests you remain here with Dr. Zee for safe------"

"Give me the helmet Captain. Dr. Zee we have a battle to join." Adama said  
**"Sir with respect we can not risk either of you?"**

**"Captain if we fail over 6 billion will die. We have no where else to go. I will fight .If Commander Cain is here fine. But I will not leave my people and stay here safe. I am and always have been a warrior. So get in you ship and let us go. We have a world to defend. I will not let those golgomaging tin heads win again."** He tossed the 2nd helmet to Dr.Zee who was grinning. Adama sounded like Cain. It seemed that his old friend was ready and waning a fight. He almost felt sorry for the cylons and Commander Cain. Dr.Zee was glad he was not in that Commanders boots. He was sure Adama intended to have a few words.

**"We will see you all soon Doctor. Please try to secure our plantings. After all we will need to attend that when we return."** Dr. Zee confidence made Catherine smile. She saw that Donald was more relaxed as well. _In the short time she known those two she felt trust. She was amazed how an old man and young Boy could make one believe in miracles. _

**End 13  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: See Part One**

**A/N: _Thoughts and Telepathy in Italics_**

_**2007/9/13**_

**By Fire Star**

**Chapter 13**

**  
**The base ships moved in on the human fleet. They had not yet detected the new larger warships. On board the IL Spector was gloating. He had found the Galactica and her fleet at long last. Unlike Lucifer he never failed. Well maybe just that once. But no one in the empire knew that thanks to Baltar. He had a task force of three super base ships and three regular ones .He moved his fleet to the far side of Pluto .The old style base ships were his back up along with a convoy of support ships. He was sure he had more then enough firepower. It still puzzled him how they had defeated most go the human fleet with less then four base ships but this last battle star The Galactica kept beating them to a pulp. The Pegasus he knew had also continually defeated their base ships. It was illogical and impossible, .but he finally decided it was the lack of fear in Commander Cain that won his battles. He still had not figure out how Commander Adama won. But with this force he knew he win. Then he return to cylons and take over. He knew his worlds needed a new leader and he would be it.

The Cylon race had wasted enough time on these puny humans. They would be finally exterminated today.  
The vipers existed Earth atmosphere and Adama came on the Unicom.  
**"All Vipers form on me. Dr. Zee you have my wing. We are going to fight the cylons and win. Commander Tigh Pull the fleet back toward the inner planets away from Earth. We must keep the cylons back. And before anyone is foolish enough suggests it I am staying put."**

The other pilots were silent.

**"Cain you better stick around this time I have a few things to discuss with you."**

On board the Pegasus Athena bit back a chuckle. It looked like Commander Cain was going to be every ones favorite chew toy soon. She looked around the bridge and noticed something odd. Many of the crew members were identical. Clones? She was a bit amazed. After the ice planet they had rescued the Clones their and they had been part of the fleet for almost 15 yearns. Had they missed people or were these different clones all together. She hoped that was the case or Dr. Ravonshol would feel bad. He considered the clones his children and had joined the fleet to keep them safe. His forced time with the cylons had lead to the development of many new weapon systems. After the fleet had destroyed the cannon he devised a smaller one for the Galactica. It had saved the fleet from several base ships .Now the fleets clones often sealed with none clones and they were not so alike anymore.  
It was odd to see so many similar once more.

**"Nate and Tate I want you to man the attack shuttles. We may need to board a base ship or three."**

**"Yes Commander" the to identical warriors said as they headed for the landing bay.  
"Commander Tigh we have incoming cylons Four full phalanxes worth. "Said Colonel Omega. He looked back on his screen and prayed.  
**Specter gloated he would catch the Colonials unaware. He had more then enough fire power to destroy the fleet.

"By your command." 

**_"Yes centurion?"_**

"We have detected a squadron of vipers rising from the 3rd planet. Shall we engage?"

**_"Yes. One extra squadron will be no problem at all. Move our base ships up. We should create panic ands scatter their fleet. Send word to the Imperious leader that we will engage in 15 centons. His fleet of ships should be here soon..."_**

**End 14  
Chapter 14  
**The Pegasus and her fleet opened fire and caught the cylons completely by surprise.

_"_My lord. What is happening? Centurion report." Demanded a startled Specter.

"We are under attack by the other Battle Star." Came the monotone reply.

_"An other Battle Star? How and who and what are the other ships reporting?" Specter demanded._ He had almost fell out of his command chair in shock. They been shadowing the Galactica for yearns there were no other Battlestars. Unless...The though crossed his mind and he hoped he was wrong...CAIN.

"Adama we have raiders approaching the Galactica. We need to move to intercept." Dr. Zee said.

"No I want those base ships. The Galactica's squadrons can defend her and the fleet. We are headed to the Pegasus first. Then we will attack. I need to know exactly how much fire power Cain has brought with him." 

Adama landed his ship on the Pegasus and headed for the bridge with a rather annoyed Dr. Zee on his heels.

--------------

**"The Cylons must not find Earth. I pray the fleet is safe and that the Squadrens can drive back the threat. We really need to begin manufacturing more weapons to defend Earth. Vipers and perhaps even a gunstar or two." Dr. Mortonson explained to his colleges.**

**"What is a cylon?" Asked Jane**

**"The Cylons are a mechanical / reptilian race bent on destroying all human life." Dr. Mortonson said." Hand me a drink and have a seat. I will explain it all."  
**

Jane went to the drinks cabinet and poured them all a stiff whiskey with ice. She passed the drinks and sat down to hear the grisly tale. Jane listened as a more detailed history of the war was given. She became more and more concerned as Donald went on. There was no way that Earth alone could fight such creatures. She was by the end of the telling firmly on the side of the Colonials and could only pray that they would survive.  
Athena was on the Pegasus bridge grinning. She knew Cain was in for it now. She had a feeling Sheba let him off easy her father on the other hand would not be so nice.

**"Commander Cain Sir. Request permission to rejoin the battle?"**

**"Athena I think not. Can you man that station .Rex is needed in engineering."**

Athena sighed but took over. _It seemed like she was trapped on the bridge once more_.  
Adama landed on the Pegasus and jumped out of his ship. He looked over at the crew chief and with a quick command. **"I want these two ship refueled and armed. I will be back in a few microns. Dr. Zee if you follow me."** He turned and headed for the bridge. There was not a warrior in the place that was foolish enough to get in his way.

**"Well you ladies get a move on it. You heard Commander Adama." Said Chief Heart  
**_He almost felt sorry for Commander Cain. Commander Adama looked ready to kill Cain. Not that he did not have it coming. He never agreed with leaving the fleet but he was loyal to his commander._

Adama and Dr .Zee entered the bridge. Adama was startled for a moment as he saw both Sheba and Athena manning stations.

**"So stealing my crew as well Cain." He said.** There was no hint of humor in his voice.

**"Adam you old War daggit good to see you." Cain said as he walked 0ver to shake his friends hand.** He was smiling hoping to calm the clear anger he saw there.

Adama did not hesitate. His left hand shot out and Commander Cain found himself looking up at his friend. Dr. Zee was shocked. He had never seen Adama so angry. Or so ready to tear someone a new one.

**"That was for leaving me alone out here to defend the fleet. If you ever do that again I will shoot you. Friend or not. Are we clear Commander?"**

Sheba chuckled. _It served her father right. Secretly she was proud of her father in law. She never knew he had it in him. Not that she ever admit it. After all Adama was the only one who ever challenged Commander Cain and got away with it._

**"Yes Sir."** said Cain. Rubbing his jaw. He looked up not sure it was safe to rise.

Adama grinned and held out his hand. His anger cooled as quickly as it had risen. _He been waiting over 20 yearns to do that. Now he was ready to forgive and get on with killing cylons_.  
**"Well are you going to lay about all day or help me with these tin heads?" He asked. "This is Dr. Zee "He said "What can you tell me about your fleet? We have at least three base ships to deal with but I think there are more."**

He helped his friend up. Cain shook his head. **_Some things never changed .He was glad.  
Adama had a slow burning temper but once lit it was explosive. He should have remembered that. He grinned rubbing his jaw. And he had a mean left hook. Well it was just like old times. But who was the kid? Dr. Zee?  
_**  
**"Well I am here now. And it looks like you could use us. We have the fire power two Battlestars. We also have several cruisers and a destroyer. We will drive the tin heads back. I was just getting ready to launch myself. Care to join me?"  
**End 15

**"Adama I think I want to launch my ship. It can take on a baseship with its advanced Ravoshol Cannons. If I could use a communications council I can launch it .It will most likely confuse the cylons giving our squadrons and capital ships a chance to attack. There is no way the cylons could have anticipated meeting this many warships." Dr. Zee said.  
**

"His ship? Pulsar canons? Since when does a kid have his own ship? And why is he ordering you around Adama?" Cain asked.

**"**Good idea Dr. Zee .Sheba has a com link for you." Adama turned to Cain. "Dr. Zee is a full Commander in the fleet Cain. Equal rank to you with the exception of time in service. He an advisor to the Council of 12 and has save us many times. If he wants to distract the tin heads then we should be glad of it. His new ship will likely take out or at least severely damage at least one base ship. Dr. Zee do it. Aim for the closest base ship. That will by us time. Cain I will gladly fly with you. Let's go old friend. Trust me Dr. Zee has a plan. I have learned it best to go with it because he is always right."  
**  
**Dr. Zee walked over to the station Sheba was manning. He quickly sent the auto launch codes for his ship. He grinned thinking of the nasty shock the cylons were in for. He looked over to seldom and Cain heading for the landing bay. With a sigh he hurried after them. There was no way he was letting them have all the fun.

"Holy frack. I have not seen so many cylons in yearns." Starbuck gripped.

"Oh well. It not like we not faced these odds before. Besides with the Pegasus here we have a an edge .Galactica Squadrons protect the fleet." Apollo ordered.

" The warrior with the lowest kill ratio buys the drinks." Called Bo jay. 

Troy and Dillon moved in and joined their comrades.

"I think this will be interesting." Dr .Zee said. He followed Adama and Cain in wondering which man would take the wing position. 

The Xo of the Pegasus looked over at Sheba and Athena. Both women seemed at ease on the bridge. He knew the Commanders Daughter from before and had once seen Athena on the Galactica. So he knew both officers could handle the stations they manned. He looked over and watched the interplay between the commanders. He was amazed that Cain had just let everyone vent.

_"Hey Sheba Who in Hades name is that kid? I heard Adama call him Doctor? Hades he not even a warrior yet?"_ Christoff scoffed. _He was disgusted that a man of Cain's standing had been forced to listen to a child.  
_  
Sheba had had about enough of the disrespect. _She knew Adama tolerated it from Cain because of their friendship. She looked at her fathers Xo and frowned. This over familiarity was ridicules. Since when had this been allowed? Who was this guy just spouting off? She was her father's daughter and hated disrespect from junior officers and both she and Athena outranked this moron._  
_  
_**"That kid as you call him is Dr. Zee. He is as COMMANDER ADAMA said a full Colonial Commander. However you are right in that this is his first combat mission in a viper. I am not sure what the Fleet Commander is thinking? Dr. Zee should not be risked any more then my father, or my father in law. Men are so…" This said with annoyance as if their gender explained their illogic. "You will remember to show respect Captain. Dr. Zee may appear to be a young man but he has saved the fleet countless times since he was only four yearns old. Do not let appearance fool you he a fully qualified pilot. Only Adama's putting his foot down has kept him from combat so far. But I'm sure There is a reason for his being there now." She paused looked over at Athena and winked. "Besides you might remember his father."** And Christoff looked puzzled?

"His father? Who is that?" _He was still clearly disbelieving.  
_  
Athena grinned wickedly not about to let Sheba have all the fun.

**"Why Colonel Starbuck of course."** Even on the Pegasus Starbuck had been a legend Christoff paled.

_He Boomer and Apollo where the best viper pilots of their generation. Just as Sheba, Athena and Bo jay were of theirs.  
_**---------------------------  
On Earth the discussion continued about the cylons.**

"So basically they looked for Earth for allies to fight these machines? We are no way able to do that? What were they thinking we are decades if not centuries behind them. Can they defend us?" Asked Catherine 

"I hope so. Or the human race on Earth will die. Come on let not panic yet. I think we need to work on our problem and let the Warriors deal with theirs." Dr. Mortonson said. 

-------------

Dr .Zee blasted a cylon and headed for _another. It was amazing to be out there flying .He knew Adama and Cain were good .But together they were lethal. It was as if they never had stopped flying together they were so in sync. He almost felt sorry for the cylons...  
_  
**"Alright. Lets try to move the plants. We can destroy the lab. The plants are rare so it will be a devastating lose. However I agree we can not tell everyone the truth...yet. Though if the cylons get through ... we may regret that." Catherine said" However...Jane can you create a climate disaster to look like a short in the system. You know make it to hot or cold for the plans?"**

"That is a great idea. Maybe your friends could cause a black out? We have no back up generators. I have been at the University to get them for years...No funding...But that would make it their fault. And maybe I get the generators out of it as well." She laughed at the absurdity of it all. _If they had a latter that is.  
_  
END 16


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers: See Part One

Chapter 15

Dr. Zee shot his 13th cylon. He saw his ship moving in it was blasting cylons left an right. However it was clear it needed a pilot. With a reluctant sigh he flew toward it. He spent to much time on it to lose it now. He hit a signal on his computron as a small bay opened. He flew in before any cylons realized what he was up to .He immediately headed for the control center. His crew was relieved to see him.

"I have the Command Wills. Prepare the cannon. I think it is time we give the cylons a welcome."

His xo grinned and hit a few keys. A few cannons descended and were aimed at the closest base ship. Adama and Cain were busy taking out it guns.

"Just like old times Adama." Cain called.

"Well at least you have not lost you skills." he quipped." Cain pull out. Dr. Zee moving in his ship will deal with this annoyance."   
"Adama with respect? that little thing?" Cain asked

Adama chuckled. He really wished he could see the look on the cylons faces when they got hit. Of course they were machines but still the idea was appealing.

**"Watch and learn why he worth his weight in auric."**

Both men hit their turbos and flew away. The other vipers followed unsure what was about to happen.

"Captain Wills fire." Dr. Zee ordered.

Several high beams left the cannons. The rays hit the base ship dead center. It immediately began to burn and then break apart. The center had been sliced in two.

**"By all that holy. That ship packs quite a punch. How many do you have?" Commander Cain demanded.** He was already thinking how much he love to have a fleet of those ships.

**"We only have this one at the moment Commander." Dr. Zee said." I am targeting a wide dispersal. All vipers clear out please. Fire Captain when our vipers are clear."**

**"Yes Commander."** Said Unlike many he always addressed Dr. Zee by his rank. He knew the boy preferred that. Besides he knew that he was privileged to serve with such a fine man. An injury 10 yearns ago had almost ended his career. Dr Zee however had redirected his energies from being a viper pilot to a bridge officer. He been hand picked to be the xo of the super ship. He loved his new job and was as loyal to Dr. Zee as Tigh was to Adama.

Specter could not believe they were engaging so many humans. He had no intention of losing. They lost the surprise so he recalled his ships into a full fighting retreat. There would be another time. The Base ships and fighters began to with draw. Several were damaged but they had lost only one.

"The Cylons are retreating everyone regroup and refuel aboard the closest ship. Cain come with me to the Galactica. We need to talk about a counter attack."

Cain wanted to pursue the fleeing cylons but he decided that Adama probably shoot him out of the sky if he tried. Besides the Galactica was safer for the moment. He was not yet ready to face Sheba and her anger at his leaving.

**"A will follow you in Adama. First rounds on you however."**

Adama laughed truly happy after a battle for the first time in yearns. **"No way you owe me. Loser buys drinks remember."** _He was glad Cain was for once following orders. However he had no hope that it would last long._  
_  
_**"The Pegasus back? How did that happen?" Questioned Starbuck "It has to be a miracle."  
**  
Boomer could not believe that Starbuck was talking about Miracles? Sheez .He and Apollo had made a career out of those. He was grey because of their stunts.

"Buddy miracles and Commander Cain go hand in hand. Besides what are you surprised for? After all you and Apollo came back from the dead."

"Boomer I agree with Starbuck. After all this time a miracle. As always he showed up just when we needed him." Apollo said

"_Well I wonder what Cassie will say?" Starbuck said. He was not worried exactly but...Then he knew the history. Add that to the fact that he really loved Cassie. It had taken him yearns and a crash or 3 to realize it but he did. He never give her up. He had better send his lady a dozen flowers to remind her that she was well loved_  
Starbuck was flying back to the Galactica when a stray cylon caught him.His ship shook and smoked.

"Frak...I need help here. Apollo. Boomer I can not shake him."

"I have him. On three roll to the left Starbuck." called Captain Darius of the Raptors."1.2. 3"  
Starbuck rolled and the Captain made short work of the cylons craft. He was not pleased at the damage to the Colonel's ship. He was just about to warn him when...

"Thanks...Felgercarb.. ah, Apollo I in trouble..."

"What again? Can you land?" Apollo demanded

"No…Frak...I think I should eject..." 

"No... Colonel can you stop your viper?" Asked Dr. Zee

"Maybe? Why?"

"We will pick you up , stop and be ready. It is your best chance I am reading a seal break. If you eject you could suffocate. Your oxygen lines are damaged."

**"**Colonel We can tow you in. The lines are away."

"Thanks Kid. Man I feel like a rookie." Starbuck then promptly passed out. He was just not getting enough air.  
On the bridge of the super ship Dr. Zee saw the read out.

"Get a med tech to the bay at once. Contact the Galactica and tell Dr. Cassiopeia she needs to be here. Starbuck will listen to her better then anyone else." He sighed _He had come to close to losing the Father he was just beginning to be close to. He would personally destroy the cylons for that. His Father was a good man but they still had a hard time understanding each other. In many ways Adama was his father and he was his son. That did not mean he did not care about Starbuck but the man was too free spirited for him to be comfortable with. They become friends and that was enough. After all his appearance had caused Starbuck trouble with Cassie only the fact that the ship of lights had returned and told Cassie about their creating him had gotten his father off the hook. He grinned thinking Starbuck was one lucky man. Cassie was remarkably patient considering his reputation. Personally however Dr. Zee could not see why anyone would want to chase so many women. He thought of Starla and smiled. One look and he was hers. Love at first sight. He was all hers if she wanted him that is. _

_  
_End 17

Cassie had headed for the bridge. She was worried about her friends. While she knew it was not normal for a Doctor to be on the bridge she knew Commander Tigh would not mind. After all she had a huge stake in the battle. Her Son, Husband and Stepson were all in a battle for their lives and the lives of the fleet. There was also the fact that this listing did not include her friends who were also family. In the many yearns that had past she never got used to the helpless feeling. She just about passed out when she heard Starbuck was hit only Omega quick thinking kept her from hitting the floor. She sighed in relief when she heard Dr. Zee retrieve Starbuck. It was a bit hard to have to owe him a thank you. Their relationship had always been cordial but he made her nervous. Maybe it was because she had subconsciously picked up on his resemblance to Starbuck. Now that she knew who and what he was she was trying to be more friendly .But Cassie did not want to push to hard or to fast. She felt that Zee was still coming to terms with his father. She hoped that in time they be more of a family. She wondered if he resented her and Dillion. Or even his sister Dalton. After all they were a family something he never had the luxury of having. His gifts had set him apart. While Adama had tried to be a father to him it was not the same as having a Mother and father there. She wondered if he ever resented the fleet and the fact that they had needed him so much that he sacrificed his childhood and life in service to them. She decided that she would make a special dinner for him as a thank you. Maybe they could try this family thing again. After all she knew Starla would soon be his wife and she could not wait to tease Starbuck when he became a grandfather for the first time. That thought made her smile. It faded as she realized Cain was back. Lord why now when her life was so perfect. She still had feelings for him but knew now as then she was Starbuck'. She hoped he accept that and that they could remain friends. He had been her first love but that was in the past.

The two commanders landed their vipers on board the Galactica. Each was secretly glad the other was still alive. Though Cain was sure Adama had a few more words for him. He felt like a first year Cadet getting his dressing down. He grinned at least they arrived on time. Now If he could just calm Adama and Sheba down life could return to normal.

Adama hopped out of his viper and walked over to Cain. **"You owe me a drink old friend. But since we have much to go over we will have it in my ready room. Let's go I will have Commander Tigh join us there."**

"As much as I hate to admit it I do owe you a drink.20 kills... not bad for an old man."

The laughter from Adama shocked the staff. **"Old man...For that you can buy all the warriors a drink.." Adama said "Come on we have much to discuss."  
**  
Cassie raced down to the flight deck. She was really worried about Starbuck. _Lord could that man never go on a mission without crashing.  
_Adama pored three drinks. He knew that they all need them. It had been entirely to close to call for a few microns. He handed his friends their drinks and took a sip Then turning to Cain he said**" Alright. Just how long have you been close and why in Sagan's name did you not contact us sooner?"**

Cain took long drink and carefully considered his answer. In the end the truth was all he could give. "We just arrived. We were badly damaged after the last battle. I headed the Pegasus into deep space. We had fires on all our decks. I could have sworn it was all over. Then as we thought all was lost we spotted a derelict space dock. It was in the middle of no where Delphi or Hazari maybe both. Anyway with the last of our power we scooted on in. The Dock locked onto us. We had out of control fires. I honestly only hoped to get my people off. Then by some miracle the dock took over. It opened the hulls and began to automatically fight our fires. Within a few centons the fires were out." he took a sip." Then the computon asked if we wanted repairs. I asked who authorized it. He said that the dock had been commissioned by Commander Aries. Then we got a big surprise. People came running out. Humans, Hazari Delphians. It seemed that this abandoned shipyard was a colony."

**"That still does not explain the other ships." Tigh said**

"I negotiated with Tark the leader. He agreed to refit and rearm the Pegasus if we help him mine for materials and haul them back. They were building this fleet. I guess they were afraid of the cylons finding them. I recruited them and here we are. They knew staying was suicide. I found the fleets path and here we are. We just arrived. It took three yearns to totally refit and rehabilitate the Pegasus and another five to finish the fleet. Then two yearns to find you and catch up. We avoided battle. After all I have a fleet of forty-nine civilian ships to defend."

Adama gasped.. **"You left me to defend 220 odd civilian ships. And then avoided fighting because of 49.What in Sagan's name was wrong with you."** He was clearly getting angry again.

"Adama I had no choice while the ships are warships the crews are young. It have been a slaughter. In addition I had the last members of three different races. I wanted to do this right this time. I have learned something you know."

His quiet demeanor actually got to Adama. Who was puzzled by the apparent change in the man. **"Why?"  
**

"A ship of lights. They told me if I wanted to see the fleet and Sheba again I had to avoid Battle. It seemed insane but. I did it." 

**"**So you ran into them as well. I can understand your wariness. It always been unsettling. At least you did not have to deal with Count Iblliss He almost destroyed the fleet." Adam grew quiet. He let Sheba tell her father the rest." So how many ships and people do you have? Do you need supplies or anything we can provide?" 

**"**No my friend for the moment we are fine. We have 2 cruisers and several light cruisers 2 destroyers and three gun stars, plus sever armed transports. We carry over ten squadrons of fighters besides those on the Pegasus. Cain explained.

Adama's brow rose as he smiled the cylons were in for a nasty shock. _They could defend Earth. Now he wondered what else Cain had up his sleeve. He knew there was more.  
_End 18

Chapter 16

Back on Earth they found a way to put the breaks on the University or anyone else using the galactican plants. With a bit of work and called in favors they back filed a patent on the genetically engineered plants. In addition they wrote false shipment logs detailing the mistaken delivery and rerouting earth based plants that they were supposed to have received. In this way it appeared that they had merely gotten the wrong shipment.  
"Well it looks like it might work? What do you ladies think?" Dr. Mortonson asked.

"I think Donald hat you been around our friends to long. But it might work. Jane what do you think the University will buy it?"

Jane considered. "Yes , it's to improbable not to have been the truth. After all who in their right mind would create such an elaborate con. Also If Mr. Sagan does make a large donation then the loss of a few plants will seem like a small price to pay. It all in the money. Now the bio companies will be upset but the plants we are substituting do show promise. If Dr. Zee right and this research you gave me pans out then they stand to make millions. They go along then. If only because it would be a quicker and easier profit."

Dr. Zee watched as they pulled Starbuck out of his damaged viper. He considered his idea of a suit that was totally contained. He knew the older pilots would object to it. But he designed the thing specifically to keep his Father alive. After all in over 1/2 of Starbucks crashes or damned vipers the atmosphere had been comprimised. He decided to talk to Adama about it After all even Starbuck might someday run out of luck. He grinned and waved Cassie over. He knew that she giver her approval from a medical stand point. Sometimes He wondered how she put up with Starbucks and his foolish devil me care attitude.  
Cassiopeia grinned and waved at her stepson. It seemed she owed him once more for pulling Stabuck out of another crash. If she could she ground him on the grounds of mental health. Not his but hers. She had lost count of his near missed. To bad they did not have a self contained suit or something to keep him alive. Like the diving gear they had on Parl 6.She ask Dr. Zee what he could devise.

Adama Cain and Tigh were silent.

"We have several small colonies on Earth. It a lovely place but the people are primitive. It amazes me that they have not destroyed each other yet. We are slowly introducing advances. I am also considering building a factory to produce vipers We are also seeing if it be possible to build a colony on one of the moons of the larger planets. We already have small bases in the larger asteroids but they are for mining Tylium." 

"Why not contact Earth directly?" Cain asked

"We considered it .But the two major powers are in conflict. Something about a " cold war".Tigh explained. "Mostly a stand off."

Cain considered the problem. He had to agree that bases would be wonderful and a steady supply of new fighters would not be minded either. "So You are thinking of building a base on the moon? Will it be for our people or strictly military?" Cain asked.

Adama considered and then said "Our people are tired of being ship bound. I would like to build a place for them. Our scans show that we can teraform Europa. It will take time. But it would give our people hope. Also a base could support the new squadrons I hope to build. And with the arrival of your fleet we have a solid defense for Earth. In addition as we stop using the transport ships we can convert them to warships. I was always hoping to do that but I believed it be yearns before I could. Now with the arrival of your people especially the Delphians and Hazaris we can move all the faster. That is If you believe they be willing to help and if you will as well."

"Adama I know It will take time for you to believe this But I have mellowed and changed. I am wary and honestly want to live as peacefully as possible.I will always want to fight the cylons that has not changed. But I want a chance to beat them permanently. I can not do that alone. So I willing to give this plan a chance and I will suggest that my allies do as well. However that their decision. Can you live with that?"

"Yes, As you say they are a free people. Perhaps they can help us deal with Earth as well. It will do our people good to remember we are not alone in the universe. Tigh inform the Council of Cain's return and ask them to convene. Cain please contact your friends. I going to get a few friends from Earth here. I think It time we all lay our cards on the table."

Cain looked puzzled.  
"An Earth Saying meaning lets talk straight." Tigh Explained.  
Starbuck woke slowly disorientated and sick to his stomach. He looked around only to see a worried Cassie starring at him. She seemed quite concerned.

"How are you feeling? You been out cold for 20 sentons."

"Hey, you know me. I'm fine." He grimaced.

"Buddy you really have to stop crashing. My nerves can not take it. We are getting to old for that." Apollo said.

Starbuck grinned and tried to get up.

"No way Colonel. You are officially grounded until we have a few more tests." Starbuck started to protest." That landing damaged your head. You banged in on the cockpit. Now I know that the thickest part of you. However You will be tested."

Everyone but Starbuck chuckled at that remark. _It was then that he realized that the gang was all here. He leaned back suddenly grateful to have walked away once more. He wondered how many chance a man got.  
_

End 19 

Chapter 17

**"Starbuck since you once again beat the odds. I think I will head to Adama's ready room. I am sure he about ready to murder Commander Cain and Like do believe I like to meet the man first." Dr. Zee said "Colonel you will follow Doctor Cassiopeia's orders to the letter or you will be grounded for a month. That an order." He turned and winked at Cassie who bit back a grin. **_**She was really beginning to like this new Dr. Zee Having a stepson who out ranked Starbuck could actually be fun**_

**"Son that just cold. I should remind you that I am still technically your father and that no way to show respect." He said biting back his laughter** knowing full well that Zee was teasing him. He considered his options. _There were worse things then being confined to bed with his Doctor. After all she was his wife. He smiled. Suddenly pleased to be grounded...Not that he admit it of course._  
The small fleet of gun stars and cruisers moved to join the fleet. Adama wanted to groan how they were going to continue to hid themselves from Earth as well as the cylons was giving him a headache. On the positive said he now felt much better about their chances. Cain's chance however were not to good. Sheba had just rebounded the Galactica and she was now in his ready room reading her father the riot act. Adama smiled thinking Cain would think twice before pulling such a stunt again. Sheba wanted to shoot him. Poor Cain was quite bruised from both their tempers.

He also enjoyed the look when Cain finally realized he was going to be a grandfather not once but many times over. That was what they call a Kodak moment. He almost wished Zahra had caught it on tape for the IFB. The Unicom was jammed everyone demanding news about loved ones and what was going on. The next few days would be eventful that was for sure.

**"**Colonel Apollo it looks like we have driven off the Cylons." The Black Raptors captain stated.

"Captain the first rounds on me. If you care to join us in the officer club. Starbuck you take care.  
**  
****"No problem sir. I think I will rest if Cassie can help me." He winked. **

Boomer just rolled his eyes. _Some things never changed _.He followed Apollo and the Black Raptors to the o club. He really wanted to hear more about those ships.

After the almost required getting to know you period the fleets newest members were in awe. While all had great faith in Commander Cain many had never really believed Earth existed. They merely followed a man they trusted with their lives. Now many were heading down to Earth for the first time. It had been decided that they rotate to the Alonzo farm for some much needed rest.

Cain, Adama and Dr. Zee were all shuttling back to Michigan. The problem with the seedlings needed immediate attention. Apollo, Sheba ,Athena and Bo jay were along for the ride it had been Yearns since they had any real down time. And, as Apollo said Michigan was lovely. Bo jay also wanted a chance to try to find a place to set up a factory. Boomer had been scanning and studying earth production facilities. He soon realized that it should be possible to use Earth people to build the components of their vipers and shuttles with out them ever realizing what they were building. That idea had made Cain scoff but he wanted to see first hand. Tigh was in the middle of talks to establish formal relations once more with Cain's allies.

"Adama you were right all those yearns ago. Earth is beautiful and worth fighting for. I hope we can protect her well." Cain said.

"Old friend I have every faith that we can. Now that you arrived I feel so much more secure. It will not be easy, but at least it will be harder on the cylons now and with the Delphians technology we can begin rebuilding our fleets. I also think it time that we approach certain Earth Governments. They have a right to know what they are facing." 

**"Commander with all due respect. ARE you insane? Trust Earth to act in her best interest. There is no way we can do that. Even now we are barely sustaining a peace. Ever since the end of WWII we been facing a possibility of a nuclear holocaust's am not sure that we could trust the various Earth's governments to use the technology wisely. I am afraid to trust anyone who has political motives. Is that not why Dr. Zee had your people approach myself and other scientists first?" Dr.Mortonson asked.**

**"Yes , Doctor that was our reasoning. However things have changed. Even with the added protection the Pegasus and her fleet bring we are at a greater risk. The Cylons now have a full fighting fleet on Earth doorstep. It will only a matter of time before they find Earth or Earth spots them. I believe it is in our best interests to have already explained the dangers they present."** Dr. Zee paused. _He was still uncertain that telling Earth was wise but they had a narrow escape._

"Doctor, perhaps we could explain it to your top leaders only. Then allow them to present the information to the masses." Apollo suggested.

**"**Have you asked any of the others yet? Perhaps I am being paranoid." 

"Everyone had similar objections Doctor. However, I feel it unfair for your leaders to be unprepared for what might soon happen. Surely they have a right to know the risks?" Adama said.

"I **know perhaps it is just that I really do not want to explain my part in all this. I just hope they do not shoot me."** He was only half joking.

End 20

"Perhaps it would be best to call a meeting of all the people we have been dealing with. There are scientists from many fields and countries. An invitation could then be sent to your leaders. "Adama offered. 

"Yes that might work. A scientific gathering designed to show how different nations can work to gather for the good of all man kind. We could introduce the new designs for the space station Alpha One at the conference. The leaders would want to be there to gain recognition for promoting peace. It could work I like that idea Adama." Dr. Zee said. "A closed conference where we could have a captive audience."

**"Oh lord." Said Jamie "Ah, Captive how?"** Forgetting the technological differences.

Dr. Zee raised an eyebrow.

**"Never mind, I suggest you have a really good Carrot to go with that stick ."**

**"Carrot?"**

**"Stick? I afraid I do not understand." Cain said.**

**"Jamie means that you better have something valuable to trade. After all they are sustaining their economies on war or rather the threat of war." Dr. Kowalski stated.**

"Well that no problem then.We can just have them build our weapons. We could use a dozen Battle stars and vipers." Cain interjected.

**"We can finally give your people the resources to solve world hunger cure cancer and clean up you fuel supply. Will that be enough of a carrot Doctor? We can also reclaim any marginal land and make plenty of fresh water. We can turn Earth back into Eden."** Dr. Zee offered.

"We can only hope. Dr. Zee" Dr. Mortonson said sadly. _Would it be enough to deal with the fear? That was the question._

Several weeks had gone by Boomer had found the perfect location for several small factories. The small plants would supply employment for over 500 people in Michigan. The final assembly plant was being converted. It was amazing how fast they could get things done. The local authorities were only to pleased to push through any required permits. They badly needed the jobs. The locals were also quite amazed when Sagan Industries requested the Unions come and bid on the jobs. The wages they were offering were an industry high. Soon many that had been in deep finical strain found themselves lining up to get a new job. Only the final assembly plant was off limits. The local construction forms also found themselves with work. A whole new community was being built to accommodated the newest arrivals. Over 500 families from the fleet were settled in the Lansing area. Under the guise of being engineers and specialist. The grants to the university also increased the research budget for Dr .Kowalski department. The Governor of Michigan himself was present at the ground breaking ceremony. The new plants would produce components for the vipers and attack shuttles. A large farm had also been acquired to help increase the food production. Several green houses popped up as well. All under the watchful eye of the state. Dr .Zee was amused that it had been so easy. The promise of jobs and tax revenues opened all doors. The economy of the area began to resurge. The news of a full colony on Earth spread through the fleet. It increases the confidence that all would be well. A second open colony was being built in the Detroit area. This one was on both the American and Canadian sides. The housing and recreation facilities built restored a damaged area of the city. Adama insisted that Boomer and Detria over see that project. Sensing that the community would respond to them better Detria and Brie began to recruit from the inner city youth. It was clear that there was an abundance of latent talent just going to waste. Soon the youth began to respond and the dirty damaged area were being cleaned up. Old burnt out houses came crashing down to be replaced with houses resembling those found on Caprica, Aries and Cancer. The innovative designs from the fleets best architects drew national attention. With a few months the economies of the fleet and Earth began to blend. It had been Commander Cain's idea. First make them realize the benefits then tell them the truth. Adama and Dr. Zee had been worried but Dr.Mortonson laughed out loud and said it would work best. After all how better to show the advantage then to have already incorporated them?

Starbuck had grumped and groaned for a month. He been grounded while his body healed. However he found a way to ease his restless soul. He worked with Dante and Boomer on the next generation Viper. It would be the one produced by the third factory in California. Savage industries Cain's new company began to develop the Gun star. Adama had his old friend take charge of that project with the Delphians. Commander Cain was very happy to do so. While he and Adama had designed the ship together he knew his friend was to busy to over see the development of the prototype. The alliance was strong and the newest bases on the moon of Eruopa and Mars were a huge success. So far over 1/4 of the fleet had been transferred to bases. The Hazarri and Delphians had begun construction in the asteroid belt of a ship yard. There the First Battle star would be built. Cain had convinced Adama that it be safer and more beneficial to build the Gun stars on Earth. Away from cylons eyes. Several battles had taken place but they been brief. The Cylons had withdrawn. It was now a race to see who have the bigger fleet first.

Now six months latter they were ready to reveal themselves to the Earth Leaders. Adama was worried but hoped that the good they been doing would allow them a chance.

Chapter 18

**First Earth Awards**

**"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. This in Tomas Bradshaw from UBC broadcasting. I am here today to cover a history making event. Scientists from all over the globe have gathered her today for the First Earth Awards. It a joint award from both Sagan And Savage industries recognizing achievement in every field of Science and Mathematics' believe every scientist of note from around the world is present. Including members from China and the Soviet Union. Tonight there are no political boundaries just pure science. It is a measure of the influence these companies garner as the President and Mr.Reason are here along with Mr. Vorlachov and his wife Raisa. Ladies and Gentlemen for tonight at least there is no differences. No Iron curtain just pure science. I must admit to being in awe. I see dignitaries from France and Germany arriving. Mrs. Hatcher from the United Kingdom just arrived. It a sight I never thought I see outside of the UN."**

Dr. Zee had recently given Earth the cure for Lung cancer he was the most celebrated scientist on Earth. His youth and Good looks had helped memorize the world. It was his cure that drew so many world leaders. They had to come or not get the formula for the drug. Most were not pleased with this but they had to or lose power. The cure would be given but only if they co operated with the awards. They had all fallen in line.

**"Well Adama here we go." Commander Cain said." I wonder what the world will say."**

**"I am not sure, we are committed now. I agree doing it so publicly is best. But I not felt this nervous in yearns."**

**"Tonight Earth will learn that there must be peace. I worried as well but we no longer have options. Simply revealing it to the Leaders is to dangerous. That last attack almost got through. We need their help and the hearts and minds of all of Earth's people. Besides they accepted my achievements. It may help them to realize that they are not alone out there. They must get past their petty political differences or all of humanity is doomed." Dr. Zee stated**

Dr. Zee followed Adama and Cain on stage. The Applause was thunderous. Adama looked around noting warriors guarding ever entrance and exist. The Secret service agents had been replaced with their own weeks ago. No world leader had the security they thought they knew. He just prayed they understand.

**"Welcome. Welcome to all who wish to live in peace and Prosperity as a United world."** Adama held up his hand" My** friends and I designed these awards to help promote the peace and prosperity for all of Earth. There are many brilliant people in every nation and creed. Tonight we are here to honor these great men and Women."** He waited  
**"Cain and I are so pleased that so many of Earth Leader's have joined us in what we hope is a new beginning of peace and cooperation. However we have much more then awards to give tonight's going to introduce you first to Dr. Zee. You all know this young man as the one who gave you the cure for Lung Cancer. Dr. Zee."**

**Dr. Zee walked up. He was no longer dressed like the teen everyone had thought they knew. He was in his normal dress uniform of all white. He was clearly in command of himself and the proceedings. There was a silence as the world leaders noted the purpose in his walk. **  
**Dr. Zee began to speak he was not going to give them any choice. "Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome, Welcome to the first day of peace on Earth."**

The applause died. The room fell silent as it became clear something more was happening." In** the past year many advances have been made. In many of your nations Sagan and Savage industries have opened new divisions creating employment and economic stability. Our scientists are currently working in over 60 countries helping in areas from food production to cleaning up land mines. We are going to change your lives forever. Tonight is the last night you will be allowed to hold on to your petty differences and political concerns. Tonight all of humanity will have to become as one." He paused watching as world leaders suddenly became nervous." I have given you a cure for cancer. That is but the first of many gifts we wish to give you. We have the cures for Parkinson's, Aids, Alzheimer's and many more of Earth's most devastating illness. We have the means to extend the your lives to over 200 Earth years."**

**"This is Cynthia Roman of ADC net work. It seems the boy genius has found more cures. Could it be true. What does he mean Earth's most deadly diseases?"**

**"Miss Roman, Mr. Bradshaw I will answer your question. I say Earth's most deadly illness because we are not from Earth!!!"**

Now the room was deadly quiet.

**"Ladies and Gentlemen do not panic. The doors are sealed. We had to find a way to introduce ourselves and this seemed the easiest way. Forgive the dramatics. You are all perfectly safe. After all we are family." Adama explained.**

**"We arrived on Earth five of your years ago. Since then we been slowly working our way into your societies. We already given you many advances in technology and medicine. Now before you panic let me assure you we are Human. We just are a bit more advanced."**

Dr.Mortonson rolled his eyes. His laughter drew all the cameras .He quickly stifled it. He rose and walked to the stage.

**"Good evening, I'm here tonight to properly introduce my friends. Friends who have come half way across the universe to find Earth. Yes, I been aware of who and what they are from the beginning as have many of my colleges here this evening. To our world leaders and fellow citizens. We were contacted first because as a whole scientists are non political. We all seek the betterment of mankind. The Colonial's feared that if they contacted only 1 government war could result. So they contacted no one in a position of political power. Now however they want to give us so much more. There was no way to advance us so far with out a problem. So tonight they are formally introducing themselves. It is their hope that the small gifts we received will be enough to show good faith and their very humanity. Already they help employ over 10 million workers world wide and that number is growing. The Clinics they developed have begun to help the poorest nations take care of the elderly and sick. While I am sure many leaders have questions and concerns please be patient all will in time be revealed to you. They desire peace and will answer all questions you may have. Now I will give the floor back to Adama." The doctor stood back and Adama came forward once more.**  
**" We will answer all your questions however first we with to give out these awards. Never let it be said we do not truly appreciate the wonders Earth has to offer. First to Dr. Alexis Strovoff we have an award for his development of the cure for Parkinson's. His understanding of human genetics allowed us to develop a treatment that will reverse the devastating effects of that illness." Adama held a small globe up" Come Doctor receive this award it well deserved."**

Alexis walked up to the stage. It had take a lot of maneuvering for her to be allowed to leave the Soviet Union. Even now there were a dozen or so KGB agents scattered in the crowd. They were however unconscious from the sleeping potion they been given. Her political views on freedom had kept her locked behind the iron curtain for years. Only her recognition as a world class genetic expert had kept her from more then house arrest.

**"Thank you Commander."** The room was silent" I** am sure many of you here tonight are frightened. There is no need for that. Over five years ago I was approached by representatives of the Colonies. " She paused " They had a simple request to make. Help them to help promote world peace and to help introduce cures for our most serious problems. Problems like World hunger, Thirst and illness. At first I was wary, believing it was very difficult. Difficult until I was free. Free to walk away from my homeland and never look back. Instead I returned to a land I love with all my heart and soul. I want to make Russia the kind of place every person on Earth wants to live in. We can do that with these people help. While it true that they are as human as we are there are differences. That why it has taken five long hard years to adapt their medical technology to suit our needs. They have given selflessly and help avert disaster many times."** A sever look at both superpowers leaders who seemed to wince." However** we finally convinced them that we are ready to embrace our lost brothers from the stars. They seek peace please allow it. If we fail then we as a race the human race is doomed to extinction."** Her words were instantly translated and transmitted around the globe. Dr. Zee ship was acting as a conduit to the world.

Rising up A delegate from Russia asked.

**"How can you be sure? We are all prisoners here. They risk a war to hold us?"**

**"Understand this. As of now your weapons are useless. We will tolerate no more near misses. It rather tiring to have to stop nuclear launches three in the last five years is a bit much."**

There were audible gasps.

**"Surely you do not believe that it was an act of God that saved you. How many more times will you go to the brink? Peace is no longer an option. We are all family. All humans are. We must work together to find safety and peace. The second award goes to Dr.Milo Brandon shire. Dr. Brandon shire developed a new solar battery capable of powering your automobiles no more carbon based fuels to pollute your air and water."**

Dr.Brandon shire walked up. He smiled as he looked over a near panicked middle eastern delegation. **"Oil been Earth life blood for many years. However it toxic. While I see many fear for their economies do not. My battery still utilizes petroleum based products. Plastics to house it. We also found that the desserts are the best places to recharge the fuel cells. So understand while the economy of earth will change somewhat it will actually increase those employed. For many years there have been wars fought over resources that no longer necessary as The new technology will utilize what we have 1000 times more efficiently. Thank you for the award."** He looked over the dignitaries clearly enjoying their discomfort.

**"Alright. I been patient long enough. You can not threaten the United States. Doctors what you all done is treason." Said Mr. Filmore of Iwoa.**

He Charged the stage. Dr. Zee merely sighed and raised his hand. In an instant the angry man was held immobile above the gasping crowds. **"Adama, Perhaps you were correct. They are not ready yet. However, We revealed ourselves. There is no going back ladies and gentlemen. The path is clear peace. Unlike many of your colleges or the Colonial's I have not the well of patience to draw on. We could have easily conquered or destroyed your civilization. Or we could have simply allowed you to do it yourself. " he paused for effect." Be glad we need Earth and her people. We are not your enemy but there is a race that seeks to destroy all sentient life. So join us and live or we will leave allowing you to face them alone."** Dr. Zee's voice was cold emotionless. It was clear he meant every word he said .Even Cain shuttered. He now understood why many in the Council feared the youth. **"Everyone look at the screen. See your world on April 3rd of last year. On this date China was testing a nuclear rocket system. It was designed for peaceful space travel. Using nuclear fuel. However mid launch they lost control and it headed toward the USSR. That country immediately went on alert raising it's own missiles not realizing it was an accident. In response the USA went to deacon 1."**

He slowly lowered the enraged Representative. The views they saw could only have come from space. From a satellite or ship?

**"The USSR sent intercepts and so did the United States B1 bombers launched as did several Kavoren bombers."** The press was clamoring to know more. He raised his hand. It was clear he was putting Earth leaders in the hot seat.. **"Fortunately for Earth we had several vipers patrolling your space. They contacted the Battle star Galactica and we destroyed your missiles. To your eyes it seemed as if the self destruct mechanisms finally worked."** With a wave of his hand the images changed." Yellowstone** 1980 the fires that raged out of control. Siberia 1982 the drought. How much more proof of our caring must you see?"**

The President rose to his feet and walked toward Dr. Zee. **"Alright, I believe you. What is it you want us to do? I assume that you are not interested in enslaving us. It clear that you could easily do that. Why now? What has changed? I can see that until now the advances have been slow and steady. What has happened to change your timetable."** He saw as few other did that there was more going on then meet the eye.

The president of the USSR rose. **"Why not simply conquer us? It clear that you could. Even our own have joined you." This said bitterly**

**"All humans have free will. We could not deny you the use of it. To do so go against all we believe in. I know that we frightened you by our declarations. But consider, Had we meant harm it would have been easily done. Our people live and work beside your own even now. Several have taken mates from your ranks."**

Jamie walked to the stage. She was now perhaps the most celebrated reporter in history. She secured many interviews with the top minds. Now as she walked up all eyes followed. She walked over to Adama and kissed his cheek." Ladies** and gentlemen. Hello."** She looked at her boss who now had his head in his hands. It was clear that he caught on. All her disappearances. her ability to meet and interview world renowned scientists. Her Unprecedented access to the worlds wealthiest men. Her deep abiding friendship with Dr.Mortonson.  
**"Oh my, the children?"** He said shock clearly showing.

Jamie grinned and had the audacity to wink at him." In** the past five years I had the adventure of a lifetime's traveled to the moon and back several times. I seen more of History then a care to say."**  
Cain chuckled recalling the Xavier tales he been told about.  
" In** all that time I never been happier or felt more useful to the human race. These good people have helped Earth in ways that you can not possibly imagine saving us many times. Many of their people have died defending us."** She waited while the impact and realization of her words sank in." The** man you know as Adama Sagan is actually the Commander of The Battle star Galactica. Cain Savage Commands the Battle star Pegasus. There is a fleet of over a million people waiting to find refuge on Earth."** Mummers began. **"They are like us in all ways that count. As you can no doubt see I am expecting my first child. Many have wondered who the lucky man was. Until today I could not introduce my husband even to my closest friends and family. Due to some early miscommunication he was labeled an out law."**   
Once more Dr.Mortonson and several other scientist were now openly laughing.  
Jamie glared. **"Not funny Donald." she said" My husband Strike Captain Troy of the Battle star Galactica."**

Troy suddenly appeared in full military dress uniform. Once more there was a buzz. As all around Colonial Warriors from the Galactica and Pegasus appeared.  
**"It seems that we at last learned the answer to weather mankind is alone in the universe. I must admit to being in complete and utter shock. However our visitor appear to be peaceful and so far are answering everyone's questions. It seems that the Countries of the world now have a choice. To live in peace or be left behind. Already the economy of our world has been shaken. It a good thing that the financial markets are closed." Tomas Bradshaw said**  
**All** around the room groups of scientist and dignitaries were talking to members of the Council of the 12. All their concerns and questions were being answered. In fact it was as if a kind hearted God had reached down to make Earth Eden once more. Within the hour it became clear to every world leader that agreeing to accept the Galactican Colonist meant major boosts in their countries respective lifestyles. The threat of the cylons was a bit harder to take but the idea of the building Earth's own space fleet ignited imaginations.

The Leaders of the Soviet Union, China and the United States readily agreed to disarm all Nuclear warheads. What had been impossible even hours ago was now the new reality. As Dawn broke over Washington ,Moscow and Beijing a new world had emerged. The sight of the Massive Cylon fleet had made it clear that petty political differences would indeed destroy the human race. Russia vowed to help build a fleet of battle stars.

Adama asked for them to build defensive systems. Fighters and tankers. The American's instantly offered to convert F15 plants over to build vipers. And were cringed to learn that a fully operational plant had already delivered the first squadrons. Adama asked each nation to send their best pilots to Commander Cain. Earth had to have its own viper squadrons to back up the Battle stars. Training would begin at once.

On the following Monday the United Nations voted to establish the Earth Defense Force. It would take recruits from every nation, color and creed. The hope was that within months Earth Warriors would fight along side their Colonial brothers.

**Chapter 19**

6 months latter... 

The message came through core Command. A single gun star had been spotted it was being chased by 3 phanxes of cylons. The codes it sent were a shock.

**"Get a squadron out there now." ordered Colonel Stabuck "The ship was from Terra. His old friends had found him once more."** At the Colonel's orders Sable and Fox squadrons launched. These new squadrons were from the Soviet Union and the United Kingdom respectively. With in moments the battle was once more engaged. Starbuck sent word back to the fleet. The Cylons had begun their attack.

_**"This is Captain Gregor Tristian of the gun star Freedom. Calling the Colonial Fleet. We require assistance please."**_

**"Move Thor's Hammer in. We need to cover that ship. Launch the Falcons."**

The cylons suddenly meeting strong resistance fell back once more. The wounded Freedom was escorted in.

_**"Thank you greetings from Terra. President Michel requests an alliance between our peoples. We are under threat from the Cylon empire. We can not do this alone Earth will be dealing with a united Tarawa developed a one world government."**_ He explained to Starbuck.

**"It is good to see you my friend. I sure that we can arrange that alliance. Come on let's head for Earth and let tptb know what up."**

On Earth Dr. Zee was walking with The presidents of several world powers. He was showing considerable patience as they all demanded his time. _He sighed remembering how he had once thought the council was the worst thing he had to deal with_.

**"Gentlemen I understand your worries. However, As I have repeatedly explained. It will be best for everyone if we integrate the crews. I understand that you have past issues but they are minor. We need the expertise each nation brings. Mr. Vorlachov your people are some of the best mathematicians I have meet. And Mr. Reasan your engineers have designed some remarkable systems. The pilots form both nations are exceeding our wildest hopes. However it should be noted that unless we work with our strengths then we will fail. Neither country has enough personnel trained yet to command a Gun star."**

**"Dr. Zee that is because you insisted on mixing the training crews. If you sent all Russian crew---"**

**"Russian crews? There no such thing. Merely Earth crews. If we allowed either the USSR or the USA or China to dominate the program we have risked WWIII. Each of you made that abundantly clear." he said angrily. "So now unless you wish to wait another six months your crews will work together. Personally I rather crew the Dagger with the flight crews from Israel and Palestine. If those people can get along why can you not do so? Even the hot headed Irish and Britain's would be better. However in deference to your positions the Dagger been designated your ship. So get along or it will be crewed by someone else."**

**"You can not do that?" questioned the American president.**  
End 21  
**"Well Cain you done it again.The Gun stars are rolling off the production line faster then I ever thought possible. And the Battle star outer structure is already formed. Well done. So how many Gun stars will be ready for launch this weekend?"** Adama asked

**"Three. We are behind on the Battle star construction but now that the delphians have added a 2nd line it should be ready on schedule. Colonel Starbuck's Maiden Voyage of "Thor's Hammer seemed to be going well. Here his latest report." He handed it to Adama" They are patrolling around Europe. The "Titan","Godzilla and Dragon will be ready on schedule." he paused" Who named these things?" laughing.**

Adama grinned **"The Children of Earth. It could have been worse hey wanted to call the Battle star" Enterprise." Have you ever heard such a crazy name for a ship?"**

**Cain shook his head no. "Adama I have to go to that meeting." He shook his friends hand and headed out to the car.**

Commander Cain looked at his watch. He had 10 minutes to get to the white house on time. He sighed wishing he could have taken the shuttle all the way in He hated these slow moving cars. He knew that this meeting was likely to anger the American President .There was no way in Hades he was allowing the first Battle star to be commanded by any of the American or Russian officers he meet. They were all to focused on their own countries needs. The placing of a female Commander was going to be shock enough. The fact that she was Israeli would send them into heart failure. There been much debate on this first Commander. In the End Dr. Zee Adama and himself had picked Commander Faith Benzari because she was willing to adapt. When asked who she pick to head the ground assault teams she chosen a former PLO commando. When asked why she simply said that anyone who could have out fought out run and out maneuvered the Israeli intelligence for 10 years knew his stuff. She had put personal political rivalries in the past. Seeing only Earth need for the best available troops. On the Plus side after his meeting today he had three days off. He was meeting Faith on the Galactica to have dinner with Starbuck , Cassie and Apollo and Sheba. He was happy to see his old flame. While she always hold a special place in his heart he was glad she finally settled down with Starbuck. Now he thought of her as a friend. He just hoped the Colonel would see he was no longer a threat. That one of the reason's he asked Faith to come along. While they were friends for now he had every intention of changing that soon.

Chapter 20

**Discoveries Change everything**

Adama was in the Valley of the kings. He always wanted to visit Earth Pyramids and had been formally asked to Visit the sites. It seemed that Dr Fazzi had found a site that bore the Seal Of Kobol. Adama had flown with Dr. Zee to Egypt at once .He was hoping to find out if Earth pyramids heal any information on their lost fleet. He knew that the Exodus from Kobol had contained at least several hundred ships. The hope was that they find a record and perhaps another colony or two.

**"Commander Adama good of you to come on such short notice. I hope your seal is indeed the key we been looking fo. I did not want to risk forcing the doors." Dr.Fazzi said.**

**"I glad to be of help. I must admit to wondering if this place will hold the key to what happened? How far must we travel?"**

The trio entered the rover.

**"The sites 50 kilometers from here. I'm afraid the sand to soft for your shuttles. And to be honest we wanted to keep this discovery low keyed until we know what we have."**

**"I hope we can find some clue. Adama did you bring the texts?" Dr. Zee asked**  
The Trio approached the valley. Waiting there for them Was Caitlin Markov o scientist on loan from the Smithsonian institute in Washington.

**"Dr. I glad you are here. We been worried the storms have been blowing sand everywhere. It seems that we will have to hurry or dig out once more."**

Dr.Fazzi looked grim. **"Has there been any other trouble?"**

**"No, However I concerned that the wind may damage the inscriptions. We covered them the best we can but you know how rough these sandstorms are."**[/b 

The doctor nodded and motioned for Adama and Dr. Zee to follow. The site was magnifficient. It was almost 3/4 the size of the great pyramid and it was partly covered in a sand dune. The columns rose high and were covered with many inscriptions. Adam and Dr. Zee split up and began to read.

**"Adama,I found something. Can you read this? I'm not sure it the same as our texts?" Dr. Zee said**

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cain was tired the meeting had went as badly as he had expected. _Never had he been so glad to reach his shuttle. It was a measure of his wariness that he did not take the controls. He still had dinner to get through. While he loved Sheba and Apollo and was looking forward to seeing Faith and Cassie ,Starbuck was still an issue .He seemed to think Cain was going to steal his wife away. Cain chuckled, the idiot still could not grasp that Cassie was head over heals in love .but then considering his mess up he understood. Maybe he seal with Faith then the boy know he was no real treat .Cassie was now just a warm memory and a friend he owed his sanity to._  
----------------

End 22

Chapter 21

Colonel Starbuck dressed with care. For once he was glad that he had promised to wear his dress uniform He looked it over making sure all his medals were in the right place. He knew he was overreacting to Commander Cain. However, there was a small part of him that still could not believe Cassiopeia had chosen him. He was after all only a Colonel and Cain was a legend with a capital L. He completely forgot that he ,Apollo and Boomer were also now legendary for their own insane escapades. He picked up the ruby necklace he had made for Cassie and hoped she would like it. She was wearing a white gown this evening and the jewels would look very nice. He realized recently that he not really ever given her to many gifts. He resolved from this day forward that she always know how special she was to him. He was not going to lose her because she felt unappreciated and loved. He been a fool for along time but he had learned his lesson if a little late.  
Cassie walked in and Starbuck went to her side. He kissed her cheek and slipped behind her. His arms holding her close as he kissed her lightly.  
"Starbuck what are you doing. We don't have time to play." She said scolding him.  
"Hold on a micron you forgot something." He said grinning. He kissed her neck making her lose her train of thought which had been his intention. He then quickly slipped the necklace on.  
"Now that should do. What do you think?"  
She reached out and touched the necklace then looked in the mirror. She was shocked. "Ho lords Starbuck….It is lovely." She could not believe he had gotten her such an expensive gift.  
Starbuck smiled and decided it was worth this sectons pyramid winnings to see her smile so. His beloved was speechless and he was very pleased that she was happy.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cain exited his shuttle and saw Faith walk up. She looked absolutely stunning. Her deep green gown made her shine. He smiled brightly glad that she opted to wear civilian dress. He been almost certain that she'd come in uniform. He was gratified to see she was here to be his escort and not just an other Command officer. He never doubted she was a woman but that dress left no doubt in any ones mind. Cain smiled at her. He may be old but he was still a man and his look showed how much he loved to get to know her better.

Faith felt very self conscious. She never worn civilian clothing on any Battle star before. She felt very nervous and hoped that it would be alright. The look on Commander Cain's face made the hours worth of preparation worth it. She smiled and walked over to greet her friend. She hoped sincerely that the change of wardrobe would remind him that she was a woman as well as a warrior.  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Adama read the inscription out loud. **"Hum, It says that the 13th Tribe migrated to a colony called Toltec. It fled this area. Or rather the First wife of Lord Adam left here after their seal was broken. She joined a tribe called Toltec. Lord Adam stayed with his second wife Eve and they had a daughter no a son."**

**"So this is indeed the proof you need? That Some of Earth's people are from your 13th tribe." Dr Fazzi said** "My assistant Dr. Markov thought that was the case but we were not certain."

**"It seems so Doctor. Adama does it say where they went? What of his first wife?**

Adama read on gently brushing away the dirt on the inscription.**" It says that he broke his seal with her. She left with a people called the Toltec. It seems that it was a joint decision on their parts. Lilthe wanted to help teach these people and the Lord thought it was not wise. Instead he wanted to remain isolated and build a city. There a inscription pointing to the inside of the tomb. Perhaps there is more information inside."**

Cain smiled at Faith. She was truly a lovely lady. He held out his hand and they walked arm and arm to meet the others for dinner.

Starbuck saw Cassie now adorned with the jewels and she took his breathe away. How grinned and was proud to be her husband." Shall we go meet the others? Or we could cancel and order in. You are to lovely to share."

Cassie laughed knowing he was only half serious. **"No way Colonel I spent a cycle making this dress. Sheba had to help me. We are going. Besides I want to meet Commander Cain's new lady. Sheba really likes her. I wonder if the old daggit finally going to settle down. He needs someone to keep him in line."** ****

"Cain bringing a date? Who would be silly enough to want that old war hound?" Starbuck smiling suddenly feeling foolish for being so worried. _**After all Cassie had picked him. Her welcoming kiss had told him he was missed. He was secretly glad Cain found someone. He deserved a nice woman just not his.**__   
_Cassiopeia slugged him and said "Cain is a fine man Starbuck. He deserves happiness."  
_"_Auw I know. But honey she have to be an Amazon to keep him in line."  
Cassie laughed a this. "I tend to agree but then again the same could have been said about you."  
"Hey no fair." Starbuck complained as they headed to the lift.  
The couple walked from the lift to their friend quarters talking about the new love in Cain's life.  
Within centons Starbuck and Cassiopeia arrived at Apollo and Sheba's quarters. They had insisted on having this dinner to have what they called family time. Adama and Dr .Zee had both been invited but were unable to attend due to previous commitments. In a way Starbuck was sorry because Adama would have been a great peacekeeper. Still if Cain had a new lady then he was no problem for Him to deal with. He still felt nervous and wondered again how he gotten so lucky.  
Cassie smiled and kissed his cheek. **"I love you." she whispered.** The door opened and a very pregnant Sheba almost dragged them in.

_**"Com on in you two. You can neck on your own time." She said enjoying teasing her oldest friends.  
**_End 23

**"Good to see you again Colonel." said Cain**

Starbuck took a deep breathe and slowly exhaled. "Thank You Commander it is Very good to see you as well? Who is the lovely lady?" He said as he offered his arm. This got him a playful; slap from his wife.  
"Starbuck enough." She teased. "So not mind him he is a flirt and won't change this side of the river Styx."  
Faith grinned at this. _She had heard tails of Starbuck and his charming ways.  
_Cain took Starbuck's hand and lead them inside. He then went to Cassiopeia and gave her a quick hug." I** do hope this rascal treating you right my dear. It is good to see you all looking so well. Dillon was most happy that you two finally got it together. And Starbuck I happy you finally got your act together and married my dearest friend. I was afraid you be to bull headed to follow your heart."**

Starbuck looked sheepish." Commander** I may be a bit slow but, I am no fool. Cassie means everything to me. It was just I never felt I deserved her."**

Everyone laughed trying to lighten the mood. And the final concerns Starbuck had were relegated to the past. They all headed to the table and prepared to enjoy a lovely meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 22

**"Dr Zee I found it. There are directions here to New Eden. It appears that the city is in North America. Lord. It is in Canada. They buried a ship there. A Battle star..."** Adama read on. 'The Battle Star Armageddon'.  
**"Adama If we could find her. Even an older Battle star be worth the effort. If she could be resailed we have four full battle stars to go along with the gun star fleet. We be more then able to drive the cylons back. Perhaps even sail a fleet to regain the colonies."** Dr. Zee said with real excitement in his voice.

**"You are right. We must find this ship. Even if she needs major upgrading that would take less time then building a new one. We always knew we needed at least 10 to have even a chance of taking back our home worlds. This is an amazing find. I suggest we prepare to go at once. Dr. Fazzi please guard this site carefully. I must contact The Galactica and get a shuttle. We must know if there is indeed a Earth based battle star. There may even be other ships."  
**"I will be happy to. My assistant Dr. Markov will help you. I am certain her knowledge will be most useful to you."  
The two men nodded and went to pick up the Doctor.  
Adama and Dr Zee quickly left the excavation leaving orders that every room and wall be scanned and recorded. It was to be sent to the Galactica at once for review.  
The need to get to Canada was pressing so instead of taking a shuttle Dr. Zee suggested that they use his ship.

Dr. Markov wanted to help. **"**Take me with you. I think I know where the ship may be. We my people have legends of this ship."

"What stories or legends Doctor?" Dr. Zee asked.

End 24  
Dr. Markov began to speak. "I may carry a Russian surname but my mother was Native American. From a tribe called the "keepers" Or at least that what it translates to in English. There are very few left. Perhaps 50 who are full bloods. We are not recognized by any government only by other native nations. We have been around for hundreds or thousands of yearns. " She paused and debated adding something then went on" The thing you might find hard to believe is I can read the wall. I can also speak the old language." She smiled and quickly greeted both mean in old KOBIAN.

**"How is this possible? We found the Toltec ruins so we know they existed but suffered a great war. How is it your people can speak the old language?" Dr. Zee asked**

"Dr.Zee , Adama my people are the last of the Toltec. WE are the ones moved to the Armageddon. In fact I may have an idea on where to get more information. We must find my mother. She has the scrolls."  
Adama's brow rose. He was wondering how this was possible. Dr.Zee on the other hand had picked up a scanner. He scanned the doctor and then frowned. **"Your scans show you to be like Adama's people almost. There is some genetic drift but still."** He wondered what had happened. His communicator went off. He called to Adama. **"The cylons have attacked and been driven off. Our Terran friends are with the Council. It seems that we need to go back at once. Terra and her colonies are under Cylon attack. They want an alliance. We will need to finish this latter."  
**  
**"Are you certain they have with drawn? Has Cain been told?" Adama asked his annoyance with the cylons showing clearly.**  
**"Adama Cain with Apollo ,Sheba ,Starbuck and Cassie remember. If there was danger the dinner have been canceled."**

Specter was still puzzled about the data. He had no explanation to how the Pegasus had survived and once again came to the Galactica rescue. Now he learned a gun star had broken through his blockade. He swiftly replaced the Gold centurion that had allowed the lapse. He was now working on a new attack plan. His base in the near bye system was fully operational and all they needed was 4 more Base ships and they be ready to wipe out the humans once and for all. He knew that he have to succeed or face being replaced himself. The Cylon leader was very angry with his failure. Only the fact that he been given bad intelligence had saved him. He thought of Baltar and silently thanked that human traitor for teaching him to improvise and shift the blame.  
-------------------------------------  
At Apollo's quarters-  
**"Everyone it appears dessert will have to wait. We are all ordered to an emergency meeting. It seems the council has done the impossible they actually agreed on something. They want all senior warriors present. A message been sent to Adama and Dr.Zee as well. I guess Adama giving Commander Tigh his proxy was a good idea. Let's go see what they have gotten us into this time." Colonel Sheba said.**

Starbuck and Cain looked at each other both agreeing that they were probably in for a major headache. Especially if the Earth United Nations had not been consulted. The warriors all rose to leave.

Cassie smiled kissed her husband and said" Go on save us again. I will just work on clearing up here. Do not look so upset Sheba. You can do it at my next party."

Shaking her head Sheba sighed. **"Apollo I will be along in five microns. I want to change."**

Faith looked around wondering what to do.

**"Faith I have a spare bridge uniform if you want it?" Sheba offered knowing full well That it be hard for a future commander to face the Council dressed as she was.**

**"Thank you. I appreciate that. They will never take me serious again if the fist time I meet them was dressed like this."**

**"Nonsense you are both fine warriors. How you dress should not matter."** Both woman looked at Cain as if he was nuts. But neither said a word as they went to change.  
Five Centons latter-  
Dr. Zee Ship landed on board the Galactica. As expected several shuttles from Earth were arriving. Adama was glad that the Council had hammered out their own differences first before speaking to The UN. _He never thought he think that his Council of the 12 was actually efficient. No wonder Cain had hide so many yearns. He followed Dr.Zee to the council chambers and hoped there be no major problems_.

Chapter 23

Adama and Dr.Zee entered the council room. As expected the various factions were already arguing. Cain stood up and smashed his walking stick against the table.

**"You people are unbelievable. You are fighting over nothing. If we do not fight together Earth will be a dead planet. Personally I almost ready to blast it myself. I apologize to the Council of the 12 because I always considered you all to be the biggest pain in the ASTRUM there was. It's Clear that that title actually belongs to the Earthers. For Sagan's sake enough. Commander Faith will get the 1st Earth Battle star. No one else is skilled enough. do not care if Admiral Rostoff has 30 yearns in the Soviet Navy or that Commodore Smith has 45.Neither man fit to command a shuttle. They have not even bothered to learn to fly a recon viper. How in Hades name can they command a Battle star. If the Command goes to either man. The Delphians and Hazaries will withdraw their fleets and personel. I will go with them and take the Pegasus. I have had more then enough felgercarb."**

The room froze as everyone looked at Adama for support. He smiled grateful for once for Cain's blunt manner. He knew from experience that Cain would do exactly as he said.

**"Commander Cain we will not be dictated to." Said Rostoff.  
**  
**"Cain." Adama said** All Eyes were on the Commander. **"Well said my friend."** All the room was in shock. Cain himself froze as if he could not believe his ears. Adama agreeing and supporting his temper tantrum .  
"Commander Cain right. While I feel badly that we lead the Cylons to your doorstep. I have not spent 20 yearns plus defending my people to die because of your foolish actions. If Earth can not agree to follow our recommendations we to will withdraw. Then you can fight over who is in command with out endangering our warriors or fleet .We passed many habitable systems. "He paused" we do not need Earth. We want Earth because you our brother's and sisters. But we want to survive more So decide now. Peace and cooperation or we leave."  
End 25

Adama almost felt sorry for the Earth leaders. _Almost. The fact That they been forced to face a devastating future was the Fleets fault. However their stubborn refusal to adapt was their own. He knew neither the east or west trusted each other but as Cain said enough was enough. They have to grow up or the human race was dead.  
_

Captain Tristan walked over to the group. _He looked at his first officer Lt. Colonel Ivan Maldoff. He motioned him over. He had a feeling that he and his first officer would be better equipped to relate to the Earth peoples feelings then either Adama or Cain. After all they to had been in a "COLD WAR situation." Their respective governments had been monsters and they were still learning to forgive each other for their heartless acts. Only the need to unite _against a _greater foe had made peace possible_. **"Gentlemen. If I may have a moment of your time .My First officer and I would like to tell you about our home worlds Terra. We came here to ask the Colonial's and Earth's aide. But maybe if we tell you our story you will feel more generous with each other. Colonel would you like to begin the story?"  
"Of course Sir." said Maldov in a crisp military tone." We on Terra were once at odds with one another. In fact we been at war for over 50 years. The Eastern Alliance from where I came from was much like the Soviet Union. We wanted to spread our view all over Terra. We considered the West to be wasteful and arrogant. We ended up spending much of our capital on warships and the military. In fact to be an officer was one of the best livings to be had. We were on the verge of defeating the West as our destroyers had eliminated or taken control of all of the West's colony planets."** He watched his Captain shudder at the memory." We** killed or conquered over a Billion fellow humans. Our Supreme Commandant then ordered a First Strike utilizing our Atomic weapons."** He paused giving the group a moment to feel the fear. It was clear that they were all frozen in sheer shock." As** you can guess the missiles never struck home. We believed we were doomed because the West had a shield. However we now know that Commander Adama used the Galactica to shoot down both sides missiles. Having come so close to destroying our world we reevaluated and began to negotiate in good faith. Our Supreme Leader stepped down. Then as we were negotiating the cylons appeared. They attacked both sides and killed every human they could east or west. We all soon realized that unless we worked together we be destroyed. So finally our governments began to work together. Then from nowhere Starbuck returned. With his help we advanced centuries in technology. We began to build our gun stars. The Freedom was one of the first. We had four .Along with the destroyer fleet. However we are getting pounded and need help. Captain I think that all I have to say Sir."**

The Captain smiled **"I was sent to Earth to get help. I was hoping you will provide it and maybe you will learn from our mistakes? It horrible to know you have been responsible for unspeakable crimes all in the name of national pride? It hardly worth the lose of life's hope you will agree to work with us to save all of humanity."  
**The leaders of the Earth considered his words. There was no doubt that they had never considered that they could be destroyed as a whole. Sides not truly mattering.

The cylons had recovered and began to once more plan to annihilate the human race. The Imperious Leader watched as Six more base ships rolled off the assembly line. His newest fleet now had twelve Base ships and many fighters. They head at once for Earth at maximum speed. With luck they meet Specter in less then six sectons. The newly discovered worm hole save then yearns of travel. The humans were doomed. 

Commander Faith was annoyed. As usual the American's and Russians were speeding the world toward disaster. She sighed. Why could they not follow Israel and Jordan's lead. Even the Palestinians had seen the need for peace." Look** General, Admiral and Mr. Presidents. This is beyond belief. You risk leaving our world defenseless because of ego. Who gets the big ship? Maybe I should suggest they lock you all up until you get a clue. You have all seen the cylons what more proof do you need that we must work together. If I thought it help I refuse Command but I know I am the best qualified to run that ship. I picked a crew from the best the world has to offer. I did not even consider race or religion maybe you could learn from that." She** turned and walked away in anger. She did not realize how her words sunk in. A chastened group reluctantly agreed to follow the Councils directive .Adama sighed in relief. He looked at Dr.Zee and Cain.

**"Cain take charge here please. Coordinate with Commander Tigh and our guests from Terra. Dr. Zee and I need to return to Earth. We left some rather important business undone. Apollo, Sheba, Athena, Boomer and Bo jay you are with Madeira I need you to .Starbuck stay here with Commander Cain and help keep an eye out. The transfer of personnel for Earth's Battle star has begun."  
**  
**"Don't worry old friend I will keep them in line somehow." A warning glance made a shiver of fear run through the Earth delegation.** Cain said.

Adama and his chosen crew all headed for the landing bay.

**"Everyone await me on my ship. I have to check the control room before we go." Dr.Zee instructed**

**"So much for a relaxing dinner." Apollo quipped.** Everyone laughed.  
"Seems a little to much like old times." Starbuck said smirking.

Dr. Zee checked long range scan the cylons were still hanging back. He was concerned enough however to warn Cain." The** cylons are popping in and out of long range scan Commander. I was thinking a patrol be a good idea."**

Cain had to agree. _While at first he resented Dr.Zee he slowly begun to trust the young mans judgment. _He called over to Tolon ship.**" Tolon move out to the edge of the system and launch a squadron for patrol. We keep picking up a few cylons. We need to know what they are up to."**

**"Yes Commander At once." Tolon replied." Move out and sound the alert. Have the duty squadron prepare for a patrol."**

Cain smiled. How he wished that the Earthling were so quick to follow orders.

Faith smiled almost able to read his expression, She stepped away and contacted her XO. She might as well find out how the transfer of personnel was going.  
End 26

Chapter 24

There were no unusual patterns. Dr. Zee was still uneasy. However it was to imperative that they proceed with their mission. Cain and Starbuck would be more then capable of keeping an eye on Earth and the fleet. His ship speed to the coordinates they gained from the Valley of the Kings. The area was dense mountains and lots of trees. He wondered what they would find. He had a feeling that they were about to be really surprised.

Adama was reading the scans. The more he read the more excited he got_. It seemed that they had built a base. One on Mars and one on Earth. There were also references to a fully functional Battle star. He hoped that was the case. Four Battle stars and the Gun star fleet would be enough to make the Cylons think twice before attacking. Even at the end of the war they only had five battle stars. The fleet of nine Gun stars and the Freedom would equal three more battle stars. That would be six. He prayed that he was right. It would be just the thing to raise everyone's sprits.   
_

Dr. Zee landed his ship on a local reserve. He wanted to chuckle because it had been so easy to get permission. The American and Canadian Governments had often been difficult about granting them permission to use their air space. They seemed to consider it a matter of pride. Dr. Zee was amazed by this after all they been coming and going for over five Earth years now. It was annoying to have to now ask. However by their own laws Indian reservations and reserves were souviern nations so they could allow them use of their airspace. Most of the tribes in both countries had been quick to allow it. Privately Dr. Zee was sure it was done out of spite but since it made their travel easier he never complained. He was also more then happy to help those nations. He still fumed after reading about their treatment by the various governments. He made it a point to help give any nation who been subjugated a hand up. It was one of the reason he was disliked by the Earth leaders. He had forced them to negotiate and settle their claims. He was not allowing any people to be subjugated and held back. He had felt some odd connection to them and he was not going to allow their subjugation and humiliation continue. They existed the ship and were able to go straight to the elders to gain more information. 

**"Look Regis I told you. I have no say on who gets that grant money. It intended for the research not development." Dr. Martins explained.** Ever since the announcement to the world that they been joined by their lost brothers and sisters from the Stars The Pacific Institute of Technology had been swamped by request for joint ventures. Now even her colleges were literally banging down the doors seeking to cash in. She knew that Regis wanted to be involved but his early interaction with Dr. Mortonson and the Galactican children had made it impossible. They did not trust him. She sighed truth be told she did not either anymore. He changed in the last few months. He had done everything possible to cause trouble. It was that fact as well as the arriving Cylon fleet that had forced them to reveal the truth. It was still causing major complications on every level.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Jane thanks you so much for coming out here. Your research and help with the bio domes had been wonderful. "Dillon said "We can now safely harvest the talon plant and that filtering system you devised means no seeds can escape to do damage to Earth's ecosystem."**

Jane smiled." It** was nothing Captain. I loved learning about your horticulture. It has been wonderful to examine the different species you brought along. That talon plant been a savior. It feeding millions of the worlds hungry for less then 10cents a day. I can not believe how quickly it grows and it uses so little in water. I hoping that it will be safe to transplant in the more arid regions. It hardiness could save millions from starvation. The most amassing thing is its roots. They dig deep. If Dr. Zee's research can be proven it may help replenish aria able land. It exciting news."**   
Dillon grimaced. _Like most Colonial's he was grateful for the Talon plants versatility it had saved them. But like most of his people he would be glad if he never had to at one again_.  
Hector grinned. _He heard stories about the early days after the destruction where for sectars talon plants had to sustain the population. It was why so many were still vegetarian. He could understand the desire to have a more varied diet. He himself had once lived on beans and rice for a year. Even a good food got boring after a while.  
_  
**"Well the talon plants have another blessing as well. Our farm is actually profitable this year. We can go ahead and purchase new land and equipment. I thinking of adding more bio domes." Hector Alonzo said.**

Jane shook her head _even the Alonzo's now used Colonial terminology_. _Bio domes, Green houses whatever it was working and that was what counted.  
_  
Jamie walked out to see if she could find Troy. Her back was hurting.  
Troy spotted Jamie as she doubled over. He was on the roof of the barn patching a hole.  
**" Jamie are you ok?" He called** Jane and Dillon turned to see her fall over.  
Jane looked at Troy." I** think she is in labor. Troy we need transportation."**  
She watched in slight shock as Troy leaped from the roof. He was running toward the house.  
He Called for Maria at the top of his voice." Maria** call the Doctor I think Jamie's in labor."** He looked at Hector who was starting the Van. He ran to his wife worried now. It was to soon the babies were not due for another month.  
Troy was by Jamie in an Instant. **"Don't panic the doctor said the twins might come early. It perfectly normal. Get my bag from the house please. Maria could you help me change?"** Troy looked incredulous.**" Jamie there no time?"  
**End 27  
Hector laughed." Troy** trust me. There will be time. Women always insist on looking good for the trip. In fact Maria almost delivered Alicia in the truck because she had to change."**  
Troy got even more pale. **"Dillon call Paradise Valley. Let the Doctor know we are incoming. Lord I hope the med techs are still there."** Jamie gave him a withering look as Maria helped her inside. You think that no one ever gave birth before. She grimaced as a contraction hit.  
Dillon shrugged and called on his computron. _He never understand women. He just hoped when it was Gloria's turn she show more common sense._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 25

Adama was amazed at the warm welcome they were receiving. _He knew from his readings that many Native peoples had been badly used by the early European settlers. He was still amazed at how barbaric Earth had been in her recent past.  
_  
**"Commander Adama Dr.Zee my granddaughter has told me why you have come."** The two men exchanged glances. They could not recall any detailed conversation.

**"We will take you to the Armageddon. She has been in our keeping a long time. I think that our people will be a bit upset that we did not raise her before. But It was forbidden to use her against our brothers and sisters no matter how they treated us."** There was a deep sadness for all the pain they suffered to keep that promise.**" Come there is not much time the dark ones are moving closer."**  
Adama and Dr.Zee did not question the matron certainty. _It was clear to both that at least a few of Earth's children retained the old gifts even if they remained hidden_. They walked for around a mile and found a blind canyon. On the walls were carvings and paintings. Dr.Zee was amazed. He quickly scanned them. There was a treasure here. Adama walked to a wall it felt odd. Reaching out he felt the indentation. The place where his medallion would go. He looked over to see Raven Fire Wolfe approach's opened a small pouch and removed a silver medallion.   
Adama was in shock. Here at last was the final proof. She held the Seal of the 13th tribe. Without a word she placed her medallion in one of the two openings.

**"Commander it works better with two."** He joined her and added his to the second space. There was a loud noise and deep rumbling as the cavern opened up. They all looked down. There was a great silence as they saw a site not seen in over 1000 yearns. The Battle star Armageddon was waiting. Adama was in awe the great ship was over two times the size of the Galactica. It had weapon ports on all sides. It was powered by five large engines. Dr.Zee scanned the ship and was amazed to find it had full fuel tanks. There was more as well. He rechecked his instruments. He could not believe his eyes.  
Melanie Martov smiled she knew what they had found. She not exactly told the truth about there being only fifty full blooded Toltec's around. There were only 50 alive and awake. The Armageddon's crew was in stasis chambers. The last of the Toltec's had a fully armed and crewed Battle star just waiting to be re-launched.

**"Mother I guess today the day. Shall we go wake up Great Aunt KI ?"** As she began to jump down toward the ship. Once more Adama and Dr.Zee were amazed .She was showing the same high powered muscles they all had. Raven laughed and quickly followed her daughter. She was just imagining the Canadian and American governments response. It was going to be fun to be able to put them in their place.

**"Adama that ship fully armed fueled and if my scanners are correct there are crew on board. Not a full crew but enough to re-launch her." Dr.Zee explained.**

**"By the Lords. How is that possible? And can we revive them? Lord if she can be re-launched."**

Dr. Zee knew what he was thinking. _I f everything went well then they have a nasty surprise for the cylons. And Earth as well. It seemed that the once powerless natives had one heck of a Capstone up their sleeves.  
_

Dr. Zee jumped down heading toward the great ship_. It felt odd almost like he was coming home. _He looked it over and saw that it was indeed amazing. Despite having been hidden for yearns it looked new. There were no real signs of damage or even that it had ever been in space. _He knew however that this ship had seen battles. Battles that had determined Earth's fate many years ago_. _This knowledge came from deep with in himself.  
_Adama shook his head and took a single leap. Despite his age he was not going to be left behind. _He had a feeling that this was going to be quite an experience. He looked around for a way in_. He saw Raven walk over to a small hatch. She motioned for the others to follow.

The hatch opened and they entered the great ship. Melanie turned on a small torch. It lit the way to a sealed control panel. Raven reached up and opened it. Flipping on switches .In an instant the emergency light went on. Adama looked around to see rows of land rams.

**"Commander there are cryo signs coming from what must be the life center. I think we should try to get there." Dr.Zee said.**  
He looked at Raven who nodded. **"Dr.Zee the Command staff is in the life center. They were placed in stasis after an illness overcame them. Any who were ill or infected were sealed in cryo tubes. The rest left and founded our nations. The Toltec seeded most of North America's Indian tribes. They are the Creators spoken of in so many legends. Not that they purported to be gods but because their new friends and families did not have any other way of describing them. That being said we may have a problem. If you can not cure them waking them and removing them from the tubes would kill them and maybe everyone on earth as well."**

**"What Illness Raven? Do you know what it is?"** Adama asked suddenly concerned.

**"Commander it is a fever. I studied the records and old stories. It drives men crazy. They die from it. It was called the Death flu. It was supposed to have been created by Metosopholies himself."** Dr. Markov explained.

Adama shuddered recalling their dealings with the prince of lies. Then he had a thought.**" It may be Kobolian fever. If it is then we can cure it Dr.Zee?"**

**"I'm sure we can. If that what it is. We need to go examine the records to see. IN any case we can not just stand here. Melanie can you tell me the stories. It may help me figure out what this illness was. Why were some not affected?"** Dr.Zee questioned  
Melanie considered the question before answering. **"I believe it was because they were from Earth. Their body chemistry was different. Or they were descendants of the original Toltec's. It impossible to say without reviewing the data. As I 'm sure you have guessed by now we been here before. In the past 10 years it been a real test of our commitment not to raise this ship. Our Nations are in such turmoil and pain. We are losing do many to the darkness to drugs alcohol and despair's only pray that the hope she will bring will be on time."** What Melanie did not say as she looked over at her mother and Grand mother was they all hoped that the ones sealed within the cryotubes would be as forgiving as they tried to be.  
End 28

Raven looked _at her Daughter and Granddaughter wondering if They were going to have larger problems with this then they foreseen. Skye had been worried because all the legends warned that the Crew of the ARMAGEDON were their forebears. She knew how she react if she awoke to learn of how her children were abused. That thought brought little comfort and at the same time great joy. For none of them could deny the desire for a bit of payback. Even if it was just to scare the living daylights out of their so called governments. She was ashamed of that desire but having personally suffered at their hands it was a human thought. With a prayer asking for forgiveness she lead the way to the life center_.  
Skye walked ahead and flipped on various stations.

**"I think I will head for engineering. I want to activate the energizers."**

**"Go ahead Skye. I think we will continue to the life center. Commander maybe you should check the bridge out? See if you can activate communications."**

**"Yes. I will go contact the fleet and see what the status of the cylons is. One question are we shielded here? Or can the various Earth government detect our presence?"**

Raven smiled at Adama understanding his concern. "They** can not detect us. They may have had a small earthquake recorded but that all. This base is totally shielded. Unless you are right on top of it you never see it."** Raven answered.

Skye found the engine room and began to start backup power. _She knew that without help firing the main engines be impossible. How she knew this was still a bit of a blur. It was as if she always known how to run an battle star. She knew that it was a form of racial memory imprinted long ago.  
_  
Adama found the bridge and a communications station. He quickly dialed up Alpha channel. For once he get to shock Cain and Tigh. _He chuckled thinking that that would indeed be a be a first. He looked around at the bridge and was amazed to realize that this ship was more advanced then the Galactica or Pegasus_. It in fact reminded him of Dr.Zee ship.

Dr. Zee, Melanie and Raven entered the now lit life station. The place was eerily calm. Along the wall were several cryo chambers with various crew. It took only minutes to find the Chief medical officer and the Commander. Dr.Zee looked down at the sleeping forms. He was amazed that after all this time the tubes were still functioning.

**"Doctor Zee here the medical logs. I hope you can revive them?" Raven stated.** Dr.Zee took the logs and began to read. It was going to take some help to revive the crew.   
**"The data seems to be intact. I must review it to be certain. However we could use assistance. Perhaps we can contact the Galactica and get a few Med techs here. I could use Dr.Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia assistance as well. There are over 100 crew to revive."**

**"Agreed, I will see how the Commander is doing. Perhaps he has communications up and running." Raven suggested.** She left the life center and headed for the bridge.

Melanie began to check the cryo tubes. There were over twenty in the life station. She was surprised to see that they were all intact if fluctuating a bit.

Dr. Zee was amazed at what he was reading. It seemed that those who were in the cryo tubes were much of the bridge crews and Warrior class. The virus had been brought back from Earth. The crew had falling ill quickly and they sealed the Battle star in an attempt to stop infection. There had been over 490 crew off the ship on furlong when the outbreak occurred. It had been decided that no one would return to the ARMGEDON. When they could not stop the spread they sealed the ship. Placing as many crew as possible into stasis. The Death tool had been high. Over 100 had died before they could placed in stasis. IN less then a month of Earth's time an other 200 had entered stasis. The last thing they done was purge the ship with vapors to burn off the infections. The Senior crew had sacrificed themselves to protect their families and friends. The Crew that had left had been assimilated into welcoming populations. Their inability to return meant they only had their knowledge but few tool from their more advanced civilization. In time they became the forbears of many nations and were remembered only in legends or dreams...

That explained the differences in technology and why the Native peoples were less advanced. They had in fact turned their backs on technology because they had suffered so much. Dr. Zee suddenly realized that when the crew was revived they expect to see their descendants ruling this land. He wondered if this was going to be a problem.

The Galactica was amazed to hear the news. Cain who was on board was ecstatic. **"Four Battle stars!!! And you said it's bigger then the Pegasus or the Galactica. How in Hades did that happen?"**

**"Cain there is more. It has a crew. We need Med techs and Dr.Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia. We can no longer wait. I am not sure how or why but there enough crew here to begin to fly her. I need Apollo, Boomer, Sheba, Athena and Maybe Bo jay to begin. I would like Starbuck but I think you may need him there. How is everything have the cylons made any moves yet?"** Adama questioned.

**"No. We are still watching them. I will order Starbuck back out to watch the rear of the fleet. Faith should go to her ship at once. It just feels way to calm. Old friend get that ship up and running I have a feeling we are going to need her."**

Adama nodded. _He to felt uneasy. _He turned to see Raven standing there.

-----------------------------------

A/N; Just a little warning. This was written at a time when I really, really was annoyed and angry with both Canada and the USA. The story line reflects this anger at the time and is not intended to insult either nation. Only deal with the anger I was feeling at the time in a les volatile way then if I was not writing. I should note to the reader that I am Native and that tends to be reflected here. Again it is just fiction an no real disrespect was intended. Just venting frustration in this fiction work.

**The committee meetings on Reconciliation and land claims-  
****  
**On Earth in Washington DC. Several hearing were going on. The hearing on land claims was going very poorly. Chief White Horse was not happy. He was so wary of haggling over what was theirs by treaty right. He sighed wishing they had a way to fight back. His team from The North American Native Council was negotiation for several tribes. The talks were in fact between both the Canadian and American Governments. Neither side was willing to give an inch. Canada refused to recognize American treaties and America was tossing up similar blocks. He knew that the hearings were only going on because the Colonials demanded it. He wondered if the leaders in America and Canada had any idea what was soon to come? He and his fellow tribal leaders were here because it was only right to give their governments a chance to make amends however he was losing his patience rapidly.

**"Laded Gentlemen. We are not here to beg. We are here to negotiate in good faith. Your nations stole our land resources and children. The offer you are giving us is insulting. Your governments got more then ten times that dollar amount out of the land sales 150 yearns ago. That not even including the resources you harvested. I will ask you one last time will you do this in good faith."**

**  
**In the back of his mind he felt a stirring's if he heard the raging voices of those who came before. _He shook his head unable to understand what was happening. He looked at his fellow delegates and saw they to were shaking their heads clear. Even several congressmen were. He blinked Patience rapidly disappearing. He rose abruptly and looked with full knowledge at his counterparts. They nodded as he turned toward the two different governments_." One** last time will you honor these treaties."**

A Congressman from Alabama rose up." No** they do not apply. You all lost to the victor goes the spoils. We might have to talk to you because of those damned colonials but we wont be dictated to. You will take what we offer and be grateful."  
**His cold refusal enraged the tribal leaders. If looks could kill then they have shot the fool dead.

**"So be it. If you will not honor your ancestors words. Then neither shall we. We claim all of North America. It is ours. In fact this whole land belongs to us. What ours will be again."** He stood up and held the stack of treaties high. Cameras flashed. In his had they exploded in to flame. He tossed them at the teams of Americans. Then looking at the reporters." I** am glad you are here. Know this your leaders were given a chance. Honor demanded we ask them once more. Now we will not ask but take. We were willing to abide by those treaties as poor as they were. Now they no longer exist." **The Government teams were shocked. **"Never let it be said that Native peoples did not give you a chance to avoid The judgment and ARMAGEDON."** He turned and walked out expression grim. The Creators were awakening. All across the land Native people stopped and looked North. Their salvation was at hand. Lord have mercy on the invaders because none of them were in the mood to be merciful. Racial memory flooded them and many fell to their knees as centuries of knowledge was revived. His smile was almost feral as he walked out. The reporters jumped back clearly freighted by what they saw on the faces of men who they thought had no real power.

The chief spun around and looked at them and coldly said "Pay backs are a bitch gentlemen. We do not forget and we will not forgive. The Creators awaken. It is a new day gentlemen. We will not be ruled any longer."

The reporters watched stunned as the Natives shook their heads for a moment then looked _North Feral smiles forming as if they knew something had suddenly changed._

_What do you know. Jamie Hamilton thought as she watched them What has suddenly changed? _

The ARMAGEDON Awoke. Suddenly here systems came online one by one. As she awakened she sent out the call to her children. The signal much like the one she used a millennium ago was touching the minds of insidious people across the globe. The children of the Toltec were reawaked to their KOBELLIAN roots. Dr. Zee groaned as he to felt the surge of power. He literally felt it calling him. His hand mover rapidly to trigger the memory recall.

The ARMAGEDON sent the awakening call all across the Earth. The descendants of the original 13th tribe felt a surge deep within their minds and hearts. Many fell to the ground as shocked Earthling looked helplessly on. As she had done so long ago the ARMAGEDON flooded her people with knowledge of how to be warriors. She needed a crew and support teams. So the memories buried deep were awaked. One by one the descendants rose up. They all looked to the North knowing that they had to save the Earth. It was an amazing thing to see so many looking toward a place they did not know. Several began to head toward the communication points. It was time for them to rejoin their brothers and sisters. Others who awake with vast knowledge of medicine headed for the hospital and clinics. It seemed that they suddenly knew how to help the sick.

In Washington the tribal chiefs left the hearings. They were headed for the Colonial Embassy they had a feeling that confusion would soon spread. Somehow they need help dealing with the all the newly awaked memories. Because they also relearned their history. It was one thing to have read about the past and it horrible facts. Quite an other to have seen it first hand. On the ARMAGEDON Dr.Zee opened the first Cryotubes. The Commander awoke slowly. The second tube revealed the CMO who was shaking her head in pain. Dr. Zee quickly injected the medicines for the fever. In the past 20 yearns they refined it and now it took effect almost immediately. As he stood back to watch Dr. Salik ,Dr Cassiopeia and the teams from the Galactica arrived.

**"Oh my Lord." Apollo said" It bigger then the Galactica. And we are getting . "..AH..."..He cried as he to received the ARMAGEDONS message.** His fellow team members all were in a state of shock.

**"Apollo what happening?" Cried Sheba Pain on her face showing and panic as she suddenly saw earth history unfold.**  
**  
**End 29

A/N; Just a little warning. This was written at a time when I really, really was annoyed and angry with both Canada and the USA. The story line reflects this anger at the time and is not intended to insult either nation. Only deal with the anger I was feeling at the time in a les volatile way then if I was not writing. I should note to the reader that I am Native and that tends to be reflected here. Again it is just fiction an no real disrespect was intended. Just venting frustration in this fiction work.

Chapter 26

Commander Ki rose and looked around. Her mind reached out across the Earth. She sensed the mass of confusion and pain. She quickly headed for a comutron pad. It was clear the ARMAGEDON was causing a all her children a massive headache. With a few strokes she stopped the information flood replacing it with a warm peaceful feeling. They never expected to awaken to a world that did not know them. She looked over at Dr. Zee and Dr. Martov. Both looked bewildered and slightly afraid. Ki smiled there was no use attempting to talk because her throat was raw. To long in the tubes, in time she knew her vocal cord should recover. For now communication have to be telepathic.  
_**Please get my uniform. It is a bit chilly in her**_   
Melanie jumped to do her bidding not even realizing the request had been mental.  
_**Dr.Shelia get up. We have a crew to revive**_**.  
**The Doctor groaned and rose to obey. Her head pounded and her vision was unclear for a micron. _Lord it felt like she been hit by a hover craft_.  
On the bridge Raven took off to the life center at a dead run. She knew that soon her Great- great Aunt have the information on what had happened to Earth during their sleep. _And unless they calmed her down upon hearing the tale several of Earth's governments would have a big problem. After all KI consider the Kobelians's her family and there would be Hades to pay for their treatment. In fact she could be even more dangerous then the Cylons. Raven resisted smiling at that thought it really would not do to gloat.  
_The ARMGEDON was also sending Commander Ki information on Earth. Her expression grew angry as she saw history unfold. _Lucifer evil had grown and spread. It would take much to undo the damage_. She looked up to see Raven followed by Adama enter.  
Raven knelt and greeted her." Sires** we are gladdened by your awakening. How may we serve you."**   
She noted Adama wearing a Seal of Kobol. Her descendant also seemed to hold one.  
_Come__** to me. I would greet you properly child. She would need her seal returned.  
**_Adama watched unsure how to proceed. _How did one greet a lost relative over 1000 years old?_ _She was a striking woman he thought.  
_Ki smiled as she embraced Raven. She stepped back. Raven handed her the Medallion.  
"**Thank you for lending it to our family." She said "We have needed to keep you safe.**_****_

Ki took it back with a grateful smile. It was fastened around her neck as she faced ADAMA. _Now they could meet on equal terms.  
_

She turned to face the others. Mentally she sent out a message.  
**"I'm sure there are many questions. Let me introduce myself. I am Commander KI. This is my ship the Battle star ARMAGEDON. She is the largest most powerful ever constructed. My niece has warned me of impending danger to Earth and her children. We will assist in defending our home."** She looked at Raven's worried face." I** know what you seek to keep from me Raven. In time we will deal with the USA and others. For now the Cylons are a bigger problem. We will need the rest of the fleet. Apocalypse and her sister ship The Atlantis. The Bases on mars have you awakened them as well?"**   
Adama was still shocked. It had been a long time since he communicated with such ease. It was clear that the Toltec's were well versed in Telepathy. The Commander was not really even working at it. He however was more comfortable verbalizing.

**"We have only just learned of this ship. We knew of no others. Perhaps you could contact them. The Cylons fleet over six base ships they are-"**

Ki looked away seeing the Galatians' land.  
_Forgive__** me Commander Adama. I know what you face. Normally I not take this course and just pull the knowledge. It's rude, Raven fears the Cylons will soon mount an offensive. I've not time to be diplomatic. I have all the gifts of the elders and little time to explain. Help us awaken our crew. We will then round up those we need. Our children will know how to do their jobs. It will feel odd but they have the knowledge now. My biggest worry the pilots. But we will help all we can there. Some things one must learn the hard way. Flying one. We can impart the knowledge but the actual flying a other thing. Fortunately I have 1 experienced squadron on board. The Thunder Hawks will fly with your warriors. The rest we can keep in reserve as they never flow a real ship. When we awaken the others we may have two more squadron of fighters. I'm not sure because we lost contact **_**with them. They may not even still be alive in stasis.  
**Adama sighed. _He had a feeling it was going to be uncomfortable until the throats of their new friends healed. Even one such as he was uneasy at this form of communication. Especially since he know knew even he have a hard time blocking her_.  
Ki smiled and walked over. She held out her hand. She felt sad that she made Adama afraid it was just she was feeling panicked. The unease was spreading inside. She knew that Raven was right the Cylons were massing. Taking Adama's hand she shook it gentl**y**_**. Please understand. It been a long time and I afraid diplomacy never been my strongest area. I mean no disrespect or anything like that. It just I to seen much. All my children have suffered and yet for now I can do nothing. I 've awoke to find a new enemy as deadly as the one who drove us to the cryo-tubes. Forgive my arrogance. I not used to having to communicate my orders with other Seal bearers."**__   
_Adama was shocked at this admission. It was clear that Ki was simply feeling pressured. He resolved to try to be understanding.

**"I understand. I will try to help you all I can. It seems you awoken to a world gone mad. I can see how strange it must be. Earth shocked us at first as well."**

Ki smiled grateful for Adama understanding. _She liked his mind. He was calm and accepting and was willing to reserve judgment. He to was angered at the foolishness of various Earth Governments. That reassured Ki. He was a good man and she was glad he was there. He was also quite handsome. And from what she scanned single. She grinned carefully blocking that thought. Time enough to consider that after everyone was up and about. Commander KI was however determined to eventually deal with the Earth Governments. They were all going to pay a heavy price for daring to hurt and enslave the children of the Toltec. They were not going to be allowed to rule on a whim anymore. Cylons first then the Earth so called governments_.   
Dr. Zee felt chilled and noticed Adama to was suddenly uneasy. _Lord help the Earth if Commander KI got angry.  
_  
KI snapped her fingers and her boots floated to her. The effects of the cryo stasis were fading fast. She watched as her CMO began to check cryo tubes.

The Terran soldiers were amazed as they looked over the history of Earth_. It was almost like looking into a distorted mirror. The Earth was way to similar for them to be comfortable. They were all hoping an alliance could work.  
_  
----------------------------

**"Tolon move forward. I have a bad feeling about this. It's to quiet. Galactica I am sending out a patrol." Cain said.**

-----------------------------

The ships came out of the worm hole. The cylon fleet had swelled. There was no way the humans could battle so many base ships. Still the Imperious leader waited. He wanted more fire power he was determined to wipe all life from earth and the sol system. He sent for more ships. 

Commander KI walked with Adama to the bridge. He seemed concerned that they were having problems starting the engines. She wanted to check the status of the cry tubes that held the engineering staff. She hoped they stayed intact." So** Commander how is it that you found Earth? It must have been quite a shock to find such a mess. I still trying to figure out what went so wrong."**

**"Yes, We found earth around eight yearns ago or five of their years. It been an interesting time. We only just revealed ourselves to their general population. I am afraid you ship might have caused a few more problems. We had no idea it could communicate with your descendants like it did. I been getting panicked messages for the last fifteen minutes. The various Earth governments are still a bit wary of us. Only the Cylons threats kept them from turning on us. That and the fact that we given them many new technologies."** Adama spoke out loud he was still uneasy about telepathy. For some reason he wanted to seem normal to KI.

KI understood. But her throat was to sore to even whisper. _She been glad to get the mint that Dr.Zee gave her. It was helping a lot. Dr. Spencer must be an interesting man to be willing to use non traditional Earth cures._ Once n the bridge she found the monitors for the cryo tubes. _Her heart felt sad when she realized chief engineer Fredrick's was dead. The man had rewired his back up power supply into the other chambers. He been to concerned with saving Ki and the others." Commander__** I am afraid you will need to send help down to the engine room. My engineer sacrificed himself so we could live. He was a good man. Do you have anyone who can help Melanie there?"**__   
_  
Adama felt her grief and sadness at the loss he wanted to comfort her. Instead he reached the ships Unicom." Apollo** ,Sheba head for engineering. Help Melanie start those engines."** Apollo heard the order and he and Sheba headed toward engineering. He stopped by a communication center.

**"We are on our way Commander. Athena on her way to the bridge and Dr. Salik and Dr. Cassiopeia are in the life center assisting. They said they start awakening the crew at once."  
**  
Adama walked over to Ki and gently squeezed her shoulder it was all he could do. Ki nodded at then walked to her post. She was switching on various systems that could pull power from the backup generators. Lights went on throughout the great ship. She also began scanning the Earth in a more direct way. They needed defenses and with any luck at all a few still be there. The had hidden them deep within the Earth so they should still be intact.

Dr.Shelia moved from tube to tube. She opened the weakest ones first. Behind her Dr. Cassiopeia followed injecting the serum into the waking crew. On the opposite side of the room Dr.Zee and Salik were following the same procedures. So far they had ten tubes open. The Crew were groggy and a bit confused. It would take over two hours for all of the crew to awaken.

--------------

End 30

**Chapter 27**

Faith was only to happy to reach her ship. _The politics was getting on her nerves. To her the only thing that should matter was keeping Earth safe. Her crew were all handpicked with that thought in mind. She warned them that past differences were no longer applicable on her ship. In fact if she had her way they all have been part of the Colonial military rather then the EDF. She walked around Alpha bay and smiled at the line of sleek new fighters. They at least give the Cylons a run for their money.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------

_"Report centurion."_ Demanded the Imperious leader.

_"By your Command. We have 12 Base ships now, We have 4 more coming through the wormhole. The fleet is hidden in beta system as ordered. We have five fuel tankers escorting three phanxes of super raiders."_

_"Excellent, order the ships to rendezvous at beta system. We will attack in seven Earth days. when the last Base ships arrive. Any news on Terra?"_

_"They are meeting heavy resistance. But holding their own. They are doing much damage. The Commander asks for more base ship support."_

_"Tell him to hold. We will join them soon. Order base ship 234 to assist them four ships should be enough to crush those humans."_

_"By your Command."_ The centurion turned and left to carry out his orders. 

The Earth Leaders flew back down. They been toughly chastened by Commander Faith. She was right in that they allowed ego to endanger the fragile peace. The Russian and American Presidents finally endorsed her taking the Battle star. The naming of witch was still open. The United Nations finally gave up and decided to allow them to name her. The decision was left to her new Commander Faith was shocked by this twist but greatly please as well. She considered long and hard. In the end it was simple choice. The new Battle star would be called THE GUARDIAN. For she would guard the whole of Earth. It was also a name that did not offend any race or creed. The ship be officially launched in twelve hours along with the new  
Gun stars Titan, Godzilla and Dragon. The last Gun star Pen dragon was under construction. She be launched two days latter. A glitch in the production line put her behind schedule. The Hazzari and Delphians were highly embarrassed. Faith could not understand why. To her reckoning they were miracle workers. She read that it usually took yearns to build a single Battle star but they did that plus five Gun stars. It was a feet she never thought to see.  
---------------------------------  
In less then twelve Earth hours the crew of the ARMAGEDON were awake. They were moving a bit slow and unsteady but they managed to get the ship running. It was quite a shock as she slowly rose. Commander KI smiled grimly as she unshielded her ship. It suddenly appeared on all of Earth Satellites at once. It was actually quite fun to see the panic in the various Earth leaders faces. She sent shuttles out to gather her newest crew. They need replacement for those they lost. The shuttles landed in Washington DC and picked up the Native Council. They soon find themselves in an interesting place. They become the liaison to the government that had once oppressed them.

It was considered that a bit of payback. As the shuttles landed Warriors existed. The People of Earth watched as friends and relatives they knew were suddenly handed uniforms and weapons. There was even greater shock when they realized the Warriors who were piloting the shuttles were all dark skinned Natives. They looked over and through the crowds and their distain was not well guarded. Several American Soldiers attempted to detain them. That was a mistake was soon realized as they found themselves tossed aside like trash. It was only after Commander Adama had talked to the President that the interference ended much to the dismay of KI Warriors. They were enjoying tossing the Earthmen around. For as with KI they to knew what had happened. And many of them had descendents in the various tribes. Only Kid's threatening to shoot them kept them from more serious forms of retaliation.

"Yes Mr. President. We secured the Battle star. The Armageddon ready to go. Commander KI assures me she will soon be fully staffed. We also have more good news. It seems that there are two Fire Stars on Earth as well." He listed to President Reason complaints about KI crew. **"**Yes I am sure we will need to resolve some issues." He looked at Ki.  
Ki who merely rolled her eyes. _**He can bet his ass there are issues. Tell that SOB he lucky I do not blast him right now!!**_ Ki sent to Adama's mind.  
Adama sighed. Not replying for the moment. "Commander Faith ready with The Battle star. Yes she named it. It's a surprise**."** He chuckled at the Presidents choose words about surprises. **"**What's a Fire Star? It's Smaller then a Battle star but Larger then a Gun star. Their Crews are likely in cryostasis." He listened to a now excited president." Yes it means we will have the equivalent of 12 Battle stars if you count Cain's fleet. Along with over six full earth squadrons." Adama was glad that that conversation was over. He turned to face KI.

**"I 'm really not going to tell them you said that. As much as I dislike certain aspects of current Earth leadership we agreed to work with them."**

**"Commander Adama with all due respect. I did not agree. I will work with them for expediency. However there will be a reckoning and a judgment. Do not think That just because I am currently agreeing to help you means I will forgive or forget. I will not. There an Earth saying I just heard that aptly applies. 'Pay back a Bitch.' And Commander All debts come due. Even those owing over 500 yearns old.** "

KI turned and began directing her crew once more.

11 O'Clock news

**"This is Tomas Bradshaw It seems our new friends have sprung another surprise on us. They awakened a new Ship. As you can all see it a Battle star rising out of the Northern part of Canada. Do not panic folks she on our side. I have come from a Pentagon briefing. After a bit of miscommunication and panic we now know that this ship and her Support Fleet are the remnants of a people Called the Toltec. The last descendants of New Kobol. Also known in our history as Atlantis. The shuttles craft you see fling around the world is on a retrieval mission. Picking up Warriors to help run the mighty ship ARMAGEDON. Now I know it seems impossible and improbable that our friends and loved ones can suddenly become warriors capable of running that ship. However those who are answering her call are all direct descendants and are caring the knowledge now awakened to fight those Cylons. I'm a reporter so I can only pass on the news. I have never seen anything like this. However We have all been seeing the impossible in the last year or so. I am going to put this down to a miracle. The salvation of the human race and welcome our new allies."**  
The Cameras fanned the great mall now covered in shuttles and people loading to head for the ARMAGEDON. Across the globe similar scenes were playing out as men and women kissed their loved ones goodbye and embraced their new lives.

----------------------------------

**"One more push Jamie." Dr. Spencer Said.** The baby slide out. She was lovely as her head covered in a fine crown of dark hair. **"It's a girl. Come on one more to go."** Troy was grinning as he took his new daughter in his arms.  
Jamie cried out as her second child entered the world. **"Troy it's a boy."** Jamie cried as she saw her son. She fell back exhausted but happy. The twins were fine and from the sounds of their screams more then healthy.

Troy walked over and kissed his wife gently. Letting go of his fear." Thank** you my love. They are perfect."**

--------------------------------------

**"Commander Cain we are being jammed. Should we send out a viper patrol." Colonel Tolon reported  
**

Commander Cain did not like this at all. He was sure those goglamoging tin heads were up to something. **"No Tolon hold position. Keep scanning but bring your squadrons to full alert. I'm contacting Earth and Adama. I'm sure those Cylons are planning something. I am sending Thor's Hammer to assist you. I do not want you out there alone. Those tin heads are massing I can feel it."**  
Tolon nodded. _Once he might have been offended by Cain's actions now however he was secure in his role. He knew his worth and was actually glad of the support. For like Cain he had a bad feeling about this._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"Report centurion."**_**  
**  
_**"We now have 20 base ships."  
**_  
Adama watched in amazement as the new crew arrived. The Native council along with tribal leaders from across the globe all meet in the great hall. They were all conversing when he and Commander KI along with Dr.Zee entered the room. Silence was immediate. He watched in awe as one by one the leaders of their nations bowed before them. He saw true respect and awe in their faces. These were men and women who never bowed or surrendered and yet they did so now. I sighed Softly. She faced her descendants and welcomed them. For the first time using her voice.  
" Welcome** my children. A rise, I 'm sorry to have been asleep so long. We have much to do and little time. I know many are confused and afraid. However do not fear. What you are all experiencing is racial memory. It was imprinted on you before you were born. Each of you and those who answered our call carry knowledge from the time when we ruled the Earth. The great Plague that threaded us is defeated thanks to our Kobalian brothers and Sisters. Those of us in cryo stasis have awakened to once more protect you. I know the horrors that befell you. I will not dishonor your faith or trust in me. Justice will be served in time. But, for now we must fight our common foe the Cylon Empire. I ask that you have faith in us and that you serve us. We will fight with all we have to keep our Mother Earth Safe and her children well. THE ARAGEDON is rising and we are calling our sister ships the APLOCLYPES and ATLANTIS. We will go to Mars and attempt to awaken her warriors as well. As always we live to serve our people."**

The room was filled with cheers. Dr.Zee felt the power of her voice. It flowed all around so those that heard it had absolute faith in her words. It was much like watching Cain or Adama speak but with an absolute power to sway. He knew that these newly awakened Warriors would follow KI to the ends of the world.

Commander KI smiled. Grateful for the trust she yet to earn from her new warriors." I** would ask you to return as our liaison to the Earth Governments."** She raised her hand to silence the instant objections." Consider** it a part of the justice we will demand. They will be forced to deal with you because I will have nothing to do with them. If they refuse to acknowledge or accept your claims then neither will we protect them. I here to defend my children not the trash that came after."**   
Adama was chilled because he knew she meant every word. _If Earth's Government once more shunned their most marginalized children they be left to fend for themselves. He knew that they alone could not defeat the Cylons. Justice would be forced. The world Governments would feel the helplessness of their tribal people and be forced to acknowledge their great sins or perish. He had to think that that be worse for many then if KI had simply destroyed them. She had a truly inspired form of revenge planned. Not doing anything was as much of a punishment as actively destroying them. By standing back Ki achieve their destruction but not violate any Kobellian Law. It might seem horrid and a bit Immoral but it would be allowable. He prayed that pride get swallowed fast.  
_

**End 31**

TBC…. 


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter 28**

**  
**Ki knew Adama wanted to object. He spent to much time seeking Earth to allow her to simply be destroyed. She would not allow that either. However the Governments in question had no way of knowing that detail. Earth was hers and she defend it even to her death , but she was very angry at the moment. She'd seen the pain and suffering and the despair in so many faces. Some of her children were sick and lost. They become addicted to ambrosia and narcotics hopelessly fueling a deadly cycle. It would take yearns to undo all the damage. Only the fact that Adama had begun to help eased her rage. The nations that had been seeded once held great poets and craftsmen. They built monuments far beyond their technology. Now they were dependant and afraid. KI was giving them back their pride. It was the only way. Warriors had to feel the call of battle to be reborn. Fortunately most would get tested against an enemy they could destroy and not feel guilty about. With luck they vent their hate and rage against the Cylons. Then when they achieved victory they'd be more willing to be understanding. They have proven to themselves and their Earth Brother's that they were worth something. Ki watched the warriors move toward her staff. They were directing the newly arrived crew to their quarters. She had ordered a sleep period in which the last of their memories would be awakened. It really was a useful way to learn in a crunch. Experience would come and then they own the stars once more.

"Adama ,Dr.Zee thank you for your help. I know you both have questions. I will attempt to answer them. Once we get space borne we can attempt to contact the Mars base. If we are lucky then they are alive and only need to be awaked as well." 

"What are the chance of that Commander?" Dr.Zee asked" How many were there? And are there more ships?" 

"There are 16 squadrons of vipers there. No capital ships unless they have built some. The base is under half of mars or it was. They had vast gardens and wildlife refuges. Including a sea. In fact if all well we may be able to restock Earth extinct animal populations. I'm sure that will be quite a show. But please walk with me. I need to go awaken my Kittens."

"Kittens "Adama asked KI was smiling and he already recognized it as an ironic smile. What did she have on ice.

"Yes. I have a pair of American Tigers."

"The only tigers in North America that we heard of were saber toothed." Dr.Zee said

"Yes indeed Dr.Zee they were only kittens when I got them. I think I'm going to take them with me to Earth. They make excellent Guards." 

Adama and Dr.Zee followed Ki into a small storage area. There much to their surprise they saw large cryo boxes. They never checked for life signs other then human. In fact these boxes appeared to be like large freezers. The Clear walls showed two large cats sleeping. It was clearly a normal sleep pattern and not cryosleep. They to had been awaked with KI's crew. Around the bay there were other animals and birds along with rows and rows of tubes. Dr.Zee walked over and began to read them. Inside were cell samples of many different kinds of plants and animals. Enough species to teriform a world. Dr.Zee turned and faced KI. He know understood why the Natives thought that KI was a 'Goddess'. It was clear that they had indeed given Earth a wealth of species. KI did not stop the boy his genius was clear. He to was a descendant of the Ancient Lords of Kobol. She liked him immensely and was truly looking forward to working with him. Adama was in awe and had many questions. He was seeing things and species he thought lost forever. He looked at Ki and wondered how she could risk taking this ship into battle. He was wondering how such an advanced people had been taken down so easily.

Ki "Simple Adam we were arrogant. We lost sight of the true values. Some fell for the prince of darkness lies and plunged us into war. We scattered and spread. The Angels gave us this ship and a chance to rebuild. We did on Mars and we started colonies on Earth. There we moved slowly afraid to overwhelm our brothers and sisters. When the illness struck those left behind did not have our advanced technology or a way to revive it. They depended on the new friends they had. They became part of that society. We all entered the cryotubes. We expected Lord Seth to return with the needed medicines. As you know that never happened."

It seemed that they been held in cryo for a reason. The reason being saving the Earth. I Thought about her family. She just turned 30 when she entered the gotten the Command and the seal. Her family had been fighting Lucifer and his dark minions for 4 generations. Her Father had been killed in a raid. As the oldest of 4 daughters she became the next Seal holder. Unlike most Kobelian lines they passed the Seal from Mother to daughter. Her forebears were in fact related. She never understood how it had happened but they all had the same great great- great- great grandfather. Something about him having had 2 wives. In any case it meant that the Seal still fell in to the direct line from Lord Seth. The only male to have held the seal was her Great great-great grandfather. Since his time only women held that office. Her Mother said it was because the males were unable to hold the office in the best interests of all the people. It never mattered to her because she had no older brothers to worry about.She looked across the world and saw the civilizations they help seed. Toltec, Mayan, Incan and Aztec not to mention the Annazazi. From there they spread to all of North and South America. In Europe they Founded England ,Scotland and Wales. Somehow that was a betray. For those descendants had cause much suffering to those in America.  
She hoped she find a way to bring them all justice and remembrance of how they should be. Her cats awoke and she let them out. They tumbled after her like oversized Kittens. They were eager to play and quickly choose Adama and zee as new friends. She laughed for the first time as the men attempted to pet her darlings. Adama found the cats warm and playful. _But how did one play with something that could eat you for lunch?  
_  
The Christening ceremony for the new fleet was only days away. Dignitaries from allover the world flew into Michigan. That Midwestern state had been upgraded to a spaceport. Where once it had been the Auto capital of the World and the Arsenal of democracy it was once again. It had been host to the plants producing the new viper squadrons. Pilots from around the world were there to take their places. On an open grassy field the AMAGEDON landed. Its massive form amazing all who saw her. Beside her was the newest Battle star her name still hidden. Commander Faith walked around her ship. It had seemed massive until she saw it next to THE ARMAGEDON. Yet it was shiny and new and all hers. The first Battle star commissioned in over 200 yearns. She looked over to see Commander KI and Commander Adama walking toward her. She already seen Raven and Melanie directing the loading of some parts and supplies. She took a deep breathe and prepared to meet these two leaders. Somehow she knew that this meeting would prove vital for the peoples of the Earth.

KI walked with Adama enjoying the fresh air and sun. The ships shined. She looked around waiting for the Gun stars to appear. The last minute construction glitches were being smoothed out. Soon they have a very solid fleet, The Cats bounded along and as she had told Adama proved to be effective body guards. Even the reporters seemed to stay back. She spotted Faith and headed toward her. Cain was right Faith was special. While she was a Jew her heritage went back to the ancient Egyptians as well. A true descendant of Lord Adam and Lady Eve. She seemed to be bearing up well and that was no small feat considering all that had been happening.

"So Adama do you think we can get this fleet ready on time? Commander Cain messages seemed to suggest we are running out of that resource."

"Yes. With your help. We've done much. However, I wish Earth had planetary defensive systems in place. It going to be rough if any raiders get through the protective screen." KI was silent. She still was awaiting the reports on that. No sense raising any ones hopes just yet.  
"Commander Adama May I have a word with you Sir and with Commander KI?" Faith asked.

"How can I help you Commander?" Adama asked.

Faith took a deep breath. "Sir I was wondering if we are going out to hunt those goglomoging tin heads?"

KI chuckled as Adama brow rose. He clearly saw Commander Cain's influence here. However in this case he was actually glad of it. Not that he ever admit that to his oldest friend and rival. He looked at KI. They had yet to have a council of war on the subject. He was determined to defend Earth but was unsure on how to do that. Mainly because he was still gathering information on their fleet and the one the Cylons were massing. He listened wanting to hear KI take.

"I would take the fight to them. They may not have realized yet that this was the fleets destination. If we can keep them from that knowledge it might prevent suicide runs. After the fleets been floated we will sail for Mars colony. If our little sister ships are still there we will have back up defenses. MY biggest concern is the lack of seasoned warriors." Seeing Faith stiffen. "Not your's Commander. In fact your people are like better prepared then much of my crew. We can impart knowledge but applying it still takes adjustment especially in a combat situation. At least many of your troops have first hand knowledge of that." She noticed that the cats were purring. They obviously liked Faith and KI took that as a good sign." I am sure you are wondering if you are going to have to guard Earth from us." At Faiths look of worry." I will do nothing to harm anyone on Earth for now. I make no promises for the future. There are issues to be resolved but perhaps they are not insurmountable. In any case for now we must work together. I expect to be shown the same respect given to Commander Adama or Commander Cain. I will except nothing less. I will not be forced into making rash choices.

Yes, I am still angry but for now the Cylons will feel my wrath. I am looking forward to meeting with all the military leaders to devise a way to defend Earth. She is after all our home as well."

Faith was unnerved at the Commanders perception. However she felt that the meeting had gone quite well. At least Commander KI was open and honest none of the political double speak or sound bite moments. She offered her hand in friendship.

Ki took it and smiled. "They Choose well. " She said as she shook the hand of the first person outside of her own people and the colonist she could respect. "Your Ship will create her own legends."

Adama relaxed. He was beginning to understand this woman. She was quick to anger but controlled it well. Perhaps things would eventually work out. Faith relaxed glad that she taken the lead. Commander KI had to understand that she defend Earth form all possible dangers. Not that she did not wholly agree with her sisters anger. But there had to be a way to resolve the situation without coming to violence. She seen to much of that. Faith also realized that Adama was having a calming effect on the fiery commander. She was actually trying to be more reasonable was it because he to held the Seal of Kobol or was it the man. In any case it would prove interesting to watch. She could hardly wait to get Cain's perspective on the thing. It was Clear that the attraction went both ways. While she did not know Commander Adama well he seemed more relaxed and at ease then she ever seen him. Fate sure picked a crazy time for love. But then again it dealt her ands Cain a similar hand. She stroked the cats as they discussed the up coming dedication ceremony.

The awakening had happened in Great Britain as well. People from all over began to go to Stonehenge. It was as if they knew something amazing was about to happen.  
_"Petra Farmer from the GBC here. It seems that people are gathering her at Stonehenge and other ancient sites. Why even members of our ruling family are here. They just arrives and their body guards are trying to keep them safe. It seems that they will not be held back however there seems to be no reason for them being here. I don't understand what the purpose is. After all Stonehenge has not been a religious site in eons. What is that noise. Oh My Lord there a shuttle and it is not colonial it is from the ARMAGEDON. There are several of her Warriors dismounting and they are headed for the royals. The body guards are moving in front. Lord they just been stunned. The royals family's body guards are down. Ladies and gentlemen I have no idea what is happening. The Royal guards have been shot …stunned why? The Warriors they bowed, and motioned the crowd back. They are pointing lasers at us and we have to move back. I'm at a loss to explain what happening. It seems the Crown Princess is approaching the alter. OMG she cut her hand. It is bleeding on the alter!!! She cut her hand This is crazy. Why would she do that? The guards were stunned so they could not stop her. Why? Wait what? The ground shaking...An Earthquake no wait the monoliths are moving." A stunned report exclaimed_ "Oh My God Stonehenge is alive? It is not simply ruins after all. I think we are seeing the secret of this place on live television!"

Crown Princess Elisa watched as the stones moved. Her blood it was the key. She smirked as the great defensive missiles and lasers arose form the Earth. _She knew that around the world others of the royal line were doing the same. Earths defensive missiles would soon join the fleet. Her crews rushed forward to begin the systems check. She silently thanked the wizard Merlin. Who said magic did not last through the eons.  
_  
_"I am at a loss. Like my American counterpart said miracles..."  
_She faced the crowd. "Behold the Magic of Merlin." She bowed to her people with a wicked smile on her face. "You see Royal blood really does have it's uses."  
End 32

Chapter 29

Dr.Zee heard the newscast. He looked over at KI. She merely shrugged as it to say who cares. He wondered what other secrets she was holding.

It was quite amazing to see people running around the great ships. Trucks and land rams alike were taking supplies and personnel aboard. Adama was impressed as he watched Faith calmly direct her crew while still keeping the ships name under wraps. So far only Cain, Adama and Dr.Zee knew the ships new name. Adama was also fairly certain KI gleaned that information as well. She was more concerned with re-flying her ship. Warriors were all around the fields keeping people at bay. He saw many with recording devises and the outskirts had become a large party. What did Troy call it oh yes a BBQ.

_**"Thomas Bradshaw here. The great days finally arrived. Today the people of Earth launch her first real Space borne fleet .It hard to believe less then 20 years ago we not even landed on the moon. Now our new fleet will ascend to the heavens. The leaders of our world are all gathered together to do this great thing. I never thought I would see peace amongst us in our lifetime."**_

Across the field _**"Dan Reynolds reporting on the launching of our fleet. Our new allies from the 12 Colonies ,the Delphians Empire and Hazzari Empire are all here. We also have the Commander Of the Battle star ARMAGEDON.I t is still unclear if they will join us in battle. I have heard from reliable Whitehouse Sources that Commander KI refuses to deal Directly with President Reason. It seems that our friend will deal only with the Native Americans. What this means for Earth and the United States in particular we do not know. So far all we seen suggests that the ARMAGEDON is not going to fall in and follow the Commands of anyone...Just a moment...Breaking news. It seems that the reason this is true just come to light. Commander KI...Are you sure Phil ?Sorry, Commander Ki holds A SEAL Of KOBOL. The 13th Seal. That means by the Kobelion Laws she equal in Rank to Commander Adama and Commander Cain."**_ He paused unsure what to say. This news was sure to send shockwaves. It also meant that Commander KI command the allegiance of all those Kobelion borne on Earth all those yearns ago. Dan realized that this could be a dream or nightmare. He just wished he knew which. 

KI walked toward the other dignitaries from both Earth and her Allies. She was going to be polite if it killed her. She hated diplomatic functions. That skill was one her sister INCA had excelled in. She sometimes wondered why she been borne first. Had things been different Inca be here to deal with these people. She knew that she'd have been more patient and understanding. However, she was here and she try her best. She looked over the field and was pleased to see rows of fighters and warriors. She just was uneasy about them all being together.

The President of the United States watched Commander KI approach. In the last few days he felt as if the world had gone mad. His country had changed in the blink of an eye. It was hard to imagine this day. Never had he dreamed that they lose control so quickly. Oh it was still the USA but since the revelations that they had visitors from another world living and working here it been skewed. They no longer had any idea what technological advance were theirs and witch had been given. Even the record economic growth had little to do with him or his administration. He sighed his country looked to him for leadership and he felt like a lost child. He had been in awe of the Colonials technology and even their government. He seen the strength of a strong people. Until a few days ago he did not really believe the tale of a 13th tribe. Now however proof was walking toward him. At 80 years old he was a man who had seen much. It was infect his age and apparent wisdom that had endeared him to his country. He chuckled thinking that he was only a child compared to many of the colonial and not even a flicker compared to the woman walking toward him. She was over 1000 years old. It was hardly fair that she looked less then 40.As the President of a super power he was used to garnishing respect. It was the position as mochas the man. He understood that. Watching Ki, Adama, Cain and Dr.Zee he saw that their power was in themselves not necessarily the offices they held. Looking across the land he realized that his country was changing. It would never be the same. Colonial values and ideal were spreading. Racial and religious rivalries were fading. He had been initially angered that KI refused to meet with him. Even Adama and his council consulted his views. He recalled the thence confrontation earlier. He felt like a naughty school bully. Now he realized Ki simply avoided the confrontation. He surely had tried to push her. By forcing him to deal with her subordinates she laid out the rules clearly. He still disliked it built knew it her way of moving things along. What it meant to his nation was an open question. He recalled the confrontation in the congressional hearings and had a feeling that they were still in for a reckoning.  
He sighed as he watched people step aside and most bow as she passed.  
Well he was an American and the President he not bow. However he would be polite.  
KI saw the glint in President Reasons eyes. He was a strong man. She admired that. She had a feeling he be a good friend if they could work out their differences. Her cats bounded ahead as always. With a discussed call.  
**"Thor , Isis go home now."** The last thing she need was them to get shot. She could have sworn shed locked them in. The cats growled but obeyed. Looking back once.

_**Centurion Order all base ship Commander to report to this ship. I want to go over the attack plan personally. I will tolerate no mistakes this time."**_

_**"By you Command Imperious leader."**_ The Cylon turned to carryout the orders.

Troy had been reluctant to leave his family to attend the ceremonies. However Jamie insisted that they both go. The Alonzo's Daughter Gloria watch the children. Jamie knew that Troy had to be with his family, He deserved to be there. His refusal to go with out her had been a shock. However Jamie finally agreed to go. After all it was a reporters dream story. She record the day for Zach and Serina. They deserved to know how important their father and his family truly were to Earth. The Saviors of the human race.

Jamie walked around the field. It was one thing to see a Battle star from space quite an other to be standing beside one. It covered the open field for over 6 miles. Then there were the 5 Gun stars. While they were not as large as the Battle  
star they were impressive. For the first time in years she felt they had a real chance of making it. There always been a nagging fear that they end up being destroyed. She knew that the Galactican's would have done everything they could have to protect Earth. The numbers before now had always been in the Cylons favor. She spotted Boomer and headed toward him. His vision had lead to the building of the Viper plants. The plants severed a dual purpose. To build a steady stream of parts and ships and employ a great many people. Now in addition to the Capital ships Earth had many back up squadrons. They might be untried but they sure give the Cylons a nasty shock. She been asked by Mr. Brookes her Boss to interview Bommer. The reason being they were all still curious on how he managed to build so many vipers and shuttles under the Governments very nose.

Boomer saw Jamie coming toward him. she had a camera man in tow. It looked like she was in what she called her professional mode. Ah well he guess they owed her an interview or two. After all she kept their secret for 8 yearns. He knew that no IFB reported been that cooperative.

[/End 33  
"Come on we are going to be late." Dr.Mortonson called. He was in charge of getting himself Dr. Martins and Dr. Kowalski to the christening on time. _The group had all become quite good friend in the last 18 months. In fact he was quite taken with his department head. It felt good to be a part of a family again. He smiled trying to remember the days when work was his whole life. He owed Troy and Dillon a lot. Their dropping into his life had changed his perspective on more then one way.  
_  
"Colonel Boomer just the man I was looking for. I was wondering Sir if I might have a brief interview?" Jamie said.

Boomer smiled at her and bowed formality. _You never know he was the godfather of her children._

"Certainly Ms. Hamilton I would be delighted." He said his smile lit up the cameras.

Dan Reynolds looked over perturbed. _There was just no way to beat the inside track. It was now common knowledge that Jamie was related to all the important Galactican Officials. He sometimes wondered how she gotten do lucky_. He turned and headed to great Senator Darien _At least there was an interview he could get_. _That power hungry man always preened for the cameras. _

Ki walked over to the President of the United States. The man was surrounded by men dressed in what appeared to be some kind of suit.

Two men stepped in front of her. She raised a brow and then without a word raised her hand. With a flip of her wrist they were hovering around 10 feet up. She smiled and walked under the stunned secret servicemen. Raven had brought a message that President wanted to talk before the ceremony.

Adama glanced over and groaned as he saw the two servicemen floating. _So much for KI since of diplomacy. Only he have the luck to find an other Battle star Commander with less patience then Commander Cain.  
_  
He sprinted toward the two in an effort to prevent an incident.

**"I believe you wished to speak to me Mr. President?" Ki asked " I suppose you like to know our intentions? That is quite simple . We plan on defending Earth and our children. Your people are just for the moment part of the package."**

  
Dr. Mortonson, Dr. Martins and Dr. Kowalski were all escorted to their seats. The launching would occur in less then 1 hour.

**"**I never thought I live to see this day." Donald Morton son said. 

"Why that Doctor?" Jane Kowalski asked

"I always though that Dr.Zee's plan would take over 20 yearns...Years. I surprised it all gone so well. I was certain there would be more problems if they revealed themselves to soon." The ladies understood.

**"**Maybe it the fact that they cured cancer and several other ilnesses. Many feel to grateful to complain. Besides Donald as much as I hate war the need for those ships has fueled the economies of every nation on the planet. It been a truly revolutionary year.  
I just wish it was not all because of the Cylons " Catherine Martins added

"Commander Cain is there any news on that cylon fleet. I have a really bad feeling about this." Dr.Zee said

**"**No, Dr.Zee Tolon and Starbuck are out ahead of the fleet. They are scanning to see what they can find. Starbuck's Terran friends are planning on joining them after the cerimony. I'll just be glad when those ship are space bound. Have you discovered any new about those three Fire Stars yet?" 

**"**Commander Ki Believes they may be on Europa. At first we thought they were on the mars colony but we found a message saying they were chasing a possible cure for the virus on that moon. It a long shot. I am honestly not sure they made it. However we will try to find them. Starla and a few med techs will go with me on my ship. We plan to check out the Mars colony. If it is still there we may have six more squadrons. I also hope they have news." 

"Dr.Zee As much as I admire that ship of yours I think I like to insist on a viper escort." Cain commented.

**"**I know Adama already insisted. He and Commander KI are going with us. " 

Cain chuckled as he noted the boys annoyance. He clear felt he could handle the task alone.

"President Reason. I am sure you can understand the desire to protect your people. The natives of this land our mine. My sisters founded most of the tribes in South America and my son and daughter found those here in the North. " At his shocked look Ki smiled." Yes I am indeed the Mother or Aunt of all these nations. MY husband was off ship when the disaster struck. He took our children and raised them. '' She looked away saddened by what she lost. Adama heard this and suddenly understood her rage fully. If anyone hurt Apollo or Athena or any of the others he considered family he be enraged beyond reason. "I am trying to be forgiving. however I am angry and so are the surviving members of my crew. They all had family members who were on the outside. So believe me when I say we are going to demand justices and compensation. However equally we are bound to protect our children. So we will fight these tin heads. I highly suggest you and your other counterpart governments think of a way to appease the rage we are felling."

"Do not threaten me. I will not be blackmailed?" President Reason exploded. He hated to admit she was right. Even he been guilty of not caring enough.

"It is no threat or blackmail. It is am iron clad promise. Your Senator Dawson said to the victor go the spoils...Well who do you think would win a fight between us? We could crush you as easily as your white trash forebears devastates our nations. Think on that. Remember the people who were harmed were our families. My children and grand children were the ones forced from their homes so this land could be made a nation. I want them free and independent again. Also know I never been known for my patience or mercy. " With that she turned and headed for her place in the ceremony.

President Reason _was shaken but knew that she had every right to be angry... But how did one compensate for almost 500 years of abuse? _

_End 34_

End 34  
Chapter30  
_  
_Adama caught KI arm. He sensed her anger and rage.  
"That was unnecessary. We are all human you can not destroy them." KI looked at him upset that he try to intervene.

"Mercy earned Commander... However I will violate no Kobellians law. Imagine seeing your children die in front of you..-"

"I saw my son die... and then my worlds...I could do nothing.. I know what you are feeling."

Ki was shocked as he flooded her mind with images of the dying colonies. She softened her anger. Her arms went around Adama offering comfort for his lose. Shocked he released her. For a moment he relaxed and allowed himself to consider a future. KI kissed him gently.

"I'm sorry. I will try to keep my anger in check. I'm sorry for your lose. Thank you for reminding me rage solves nothing." She stepped away.  
"I know you want revenge. If I were in your place I would feel the same. We must work together and have faith. Nothing happens without a reason. You know in your deepest heart this is the truth. In time justice will win it always does. By the Lords remember mercy does not come it freely given as is forgiveness. I struggled for yearns to forgive Baltar and his minions. I have learned that holding on to the rage only damages myself. There a second chance for all of us... If you reach out for it."

"Adama...I will try... Give me some credit he's still breathing. I know in my heart that those living today are not the guilty ones generally. It will take time. Fortunately for them we have to deal with the Cylons first. I am certain that will help. For we can blast them in good faith. I miss my family ... I lost everyone who mattered. So, allow me my rage at the treatment of their descendants. Now let's go before we are missed. The sooner we sail those ships the better." Ki said

Adama hugged her once more. _Sometimes it was like talking to a lost child. She was fighting her own emotions and rage perhaps that was all he could ask for now. He knew in time the situation would need to be addressed. They all did. It was one of the reasons they spent so much time and effort on the various reserves. They instinctively been drawn to the weaker abused populations. He wondered if they somehow sensed their lost brothers.  
_  
Athena looked at the Gun star. It was to be her ship. _The Dragon. It was magnificent. Starbuck had been surprised when he received the First Gun star to command. However Apollo had refused the Command. Boomer had likewise refused. Commander Tigh just laughed and said the Galactica was home_.   
Athena was still in shock she and Sheba had received commands of their own.  
Sheba ship the Godzilla was manned by a crew that adored her.  
Apollo was a bit jealous a first not of the ship but of their love for his wife.  
Athena found her crew to be wonderful. _This crew was made up of mostly South Americans. In fact most ended up hearing the ARMAGEDONS call. Athena chuckled when she realized this heightened their skill levels. Some how she had a felling that Apollo soon have his own command. Her guts told her he get one of the fire stars. Odd how she felt so certain of this.  
_Sheba looked over at her mostly Japanese crew_. She found herself liking and respecting their cool efficiency. She gotten this assignment mostly because she come quite fluent in the language. It been rather easy to learn. Her Xo was a small man but one she had complete confidence in. Hiro Moto was efficient and always ready to follow orders. The man came from a family of warriors called Samurai. Sheba could respect and relate to the need to uphold family tradition.  
_"It went smoothly the launching. All of Earth's fleet has now been christen and is heading out to space. It seems we will be well protected. However as President Reason said we must still work hard. Everyone on Earth must work toward the defense of our world. The United Nations just announced the ordering of three more Gun stars and at least 1 more Battle star. While they will take time to build the order alone should help our economy grow. It has been announced that Zimbabwe and South Africa will get the new contracts for the Shuttle bombers. Dan Reynolds reporting" The news faded.

Dr.Zee turned away he was waiting impatiently for his friends to arrive. _They moved the fleet to the far side of the Sun. This would effectively hide them from cylon scanners. He passed... He wanted to get to Mars.. _Then to Europa they had ships _to retrieve.  
_Adama was on board the ARMAGEDON he wanted to be with Ki to calm things down. He been walking among the new warriors. The confusion and uneasiness they had all experienced was fading quickly as they took their posts. _He still did not understand how it was possible to do this. He watched as the crew ran checks on all the ships systems. The ones who awakened from Cryo sleep were quickly accepting their new crew. That was amazing as well. It was a sight to see perfect stranger laughing and begin lifelong friendship. In a way it was good because the newer warriors were calming the rage somewhat of KI crew. That not to say they did not want revenge most did. _However they wanted it in a more economic thread.

Cain smiled grimly as he read the report. Earth fleet was launched. He was equally glad to hear that The ARMAGEDON was up. He looked over the reports on the various Earth Squadrons of vipers. Each nation on Earth had contributed pilots. So far they had over 1000. That did not include the newly awakened Toltec Warriors. He read the viper production reports. Every plant was now in full open production cranking out over 10 vipers an hour. He would have been impressed if he had the experienced pilots to go with these new squadrons. Most of the pilots had little or no time in their ships. It would be a true baptism by fire. He wondered if they should shift more experienced officers in to the ranks. He turned his face for the first time in his long career unsure how to proceeded. He knew that they have to fight and hit the cylons hard. Hopefully catching them off guard. He prayed that the sheer size of their resistance would drive the Cylons back giving them time to improve their forces. What he would not give for a few more experienced squadrons. He began to rank the pilots and assign them areas to cover. The Earth pilots would be the last line of defense in space. There really was no other way. He sent the orders out and Contacted the Gun stars. They fly as protectors to the 2 Battle stars. With luck the Armageddon would be in position to attack the rear of the cylon fleet with the back up of her 3 Fire Star sisters. He was hoping for one more miracle. # ships with fully qualified pilots. How had he ever begun to have faith in anything other then his own skill? He leaned back and called Faith. He needed to her voice. It made him want to win and not do anything foolish. He was getting a second chance and if he survived this battle he'd grab it with both hands.

Faith watched her crew. They were all nervous and excited. They knew that they been chosen because they were the best Earth had. _Many were cocky and over sure of themselves. Faith frowned but decided it was better then panicking. Her Strike Commander Sarah Martins was confident. The Eagles would fly and not stop until they had all the Cylons running. The Bears a Russian Squadron were equally confident. The Cats were ready and willing to fight. This Middle eastern contingent was angry at the Cylons and declared a holy jihad. Faith was just happy they were not hunting her people anymore.  
_  
On board the Dragon Athena watched her people prepare. It was amazing to watch. _Like the times her mother had taken her to the temple on Caprica. Her two squadrons the Serpents and Jaguars were ready and wiling to fight. She just hoped they remembered the Cylons were the enemy. She was uneasy at some of their discussions about Earth Politics and made a mental note to warn her Father and Dr. Zee. Still she was proud to have these brave men and women serving her.  
_  
The Godzilla was running as smoothly as the Pegasus. Sheba was so proud of her crew. _The Sharks and Stingrays had scored very high on all their ratings. She felt once they had actual combat experience they be every bit as good as her father's strike Silver Spar. She hoped they get to kick some cylon tail. She was tired of running. She was smiling and joking with her crew. The one thing she wanted to change was their blasted formality.  
_  
Jolly and Boomer existed the ship. It seemed they finally found the entrance to the Mars Colony. Despite the fact that it had been an Earth Colony they were taking no chances. Both looked at each other considering having to explain how they lost Dr.Zee Adam and Ki... Nope they were taking no chances. The above mentioned were annoyed and amused at the 2 warrior careful movements. It was clear all was well they lead the way inside. It was cool and dark. They entered the hatch. Once inside they were surprised to find a hidden garden. The whole cavern was a lush tropical jungle.

RRRRRR

The men drew their lasers as they swung around to see 2 large Felines.

_"Holy Frak !!!" Boomer called_

Ki came forward." Well we now know there is some life. Let's look around." She fired a stunning shot at the creatures immobilizing them. Adam and Dr. Zee followed her as the 2 warrior stood speechless.

"Boomer ... You get to tell them...I swear They'd never believe me." Jolly said Boomer shook his head and chased after the 3 Commanders.

After walking around 2 kalians they found a ruin. It was a building that had once held the central command.

"This does not look good. So far we seen no signs of human habitation. I think they left and all that remains id wildlife."  
KI suggested.

"Perhaps they went with the others. They could have found a cure." 

"Then why did they not return to Earth? It makes no real sense?"

"Commander I got faint readings. " Jolly called."3 kilons to the west." 

End 35  
The group headed in the direction of the readings. All around the cavern they saw new life. Plants and animals that both branches of humanity had believed long gone. They were in an underground sanctuary for living creatures.

They came upon a tunnel and entered it. They all stopped to see the inner mars ocean.

"By the Lords of Kobol." Jolly said

Adama was speechless as he saw kilons of water_. Sea creatures abounded and much to his delight they spotted a standing building.   
_  
Thor's Hammer joined the small fleet of Delphian ships. The Comet was on red alert. Her pilots ready to launch at a moments notice.

"Colonel Starbuck I think I'm going to launch a viper patrol. I was wondering if you send a patrol out as well." Colonel Tolon asked.

"I agree we need to find out what going on. It way to quiet. Have your long range scanners picked up anything?"

"No. I was thinking a patrol of around 6 vipers. I hate to leave them to vulnerable. three from here and three from you. I also want to stay on alert. I got a really bad feeling."

Starbuck puffed his fumeral he had to agree with Tolon. It was to quiet. "Launch that patrol to join the Comments vipers. Colonel I'm thinking they are just beyond our long range scanners. I like to move up. They got to be just past Pluto. Care to join us on this recon?" _Tolon knew they be pushing their orders to the limit. However he spent to much time with Commander Cain to worry. He knew that in his place Cain be checking out his feelings in a heartbeat." Consider it a deal Colonel. If you do not mind we will take the lead. You and your Terran friends can back us up." _Starbuck chuckled finding he liked Tolon's dry _wit._

"Deal. If you are wrong you get to buy the drinks." Both ships signed off and moved forward.

-----------------

Catherine could not believe the scene. There were over a 10,000 warriors and ships. They were all preparing to head home. Over 2000 would remain here. The hastily constructed military base was a boom for the local economy. Jane looked us with a smile as shuttles and transports flew in to pick up the agro produce. They be taking much need food and water to the African continent. She still could not believe what she had seen a week ago. Africa was being teraformed. Plants and grasses were being returned. Desserts were once more blooming. And Peace that illusive thing was coming slowly. Foe even the great warlords were afraid. Afraid to face a power that could easily wipe them out. Peace became easier then certain death. She was proud to have helped change the world.  
-------------------------------

They approached the building and found it was quite large. Inside they found cryo tubes with over 40 warriors. The Doctor quickly began to revive them as the others gathered Data.  
KI frowned. It seemed that there were only those few warriors here. The rest had been transported to Europe and the capital ships were there. There was also a reference to the shipyard. Adama followed her to another cavern. There they found over 600 vipers and small robots constructing more. A sister cavern held enough refined tylium to fuel the fleet for a 1000 yearns.

"Well our fuel problems solved." I said  
"Yes. I am continually amazed by your people foresight. These ships , fuel... all we need is pilots and crew. I pray they are on Europa. But even if they are not this is a miracle. Commander I glad we found you." Adama said His tone was reverent and he was still shocked. Here was a ready made home for the fleet. He read his scanners unable to believe that the whole of these caverns was ready for colonization. The seas were beautiful and clean. He knew his people love this place. They probably even find a way to colonize the surface. KI walked to a computron and accessed the data banks. She quickly realized that while the crews had been forced into cryo the automatic Terri forming had continued. Animals and plants were released at the preordained schedule. Then nature seemed to take over creating a wild jungle like setting. Watch cavern was different and the animals and plants were kept in their place by a force shield. The whole ecosystem of old Earth and Kobol were represented in these caverns. The Fire stars and transports had been on a mission to Europa when the plague hit. The crews had stayed away and returned to the new colony. They entered stasis when no cure could be found. 

"Commander Adama why do we not transfer some of the fleet here. We could not scan them so the Cylons will not be able to either. You can bring the reserve squadrons here to defend them. Then we can begin shipping fuel out. I think we should leave a team here and move on to Europa."

"Yes. That be a good idea. The Cylons are to far out to scan the transfers. Jolly contact the fleet begin at once."

_"Yes Commander. The children sir?"_

"Everyone Jolly. We will hide them here. Have Cain contact the academies. I want all cadets transferred here. That around 500 cadets. We can continue their training here. "  
Ki nodded her approval. A back up for the human race. Neither said a word but they were preparing for the worse case. "Dr. Zee are the tubes open yet?"

"Yes Adama. They will be waking soon. I scanned living quarters in cavern 6. Boomer scouting it now."

"I think the illness must not have struck here at first. I'm amazed at how far along they are. I can not wait to speak with Captain Dario's. He has much to tell us ." woke. His head was pounding. _He was amazed to see a young man opening various cryo tubes. He sat up and grabbed the robe that had been set out for him. He saw several of his med team also coming awake. The warriors were groaning. He smiled thinking maybe it was a good thing their vocal cords were to sore to use. As it was he could hear the group _cussing _mentally in several languages_.   
Dr. Shelia came up to him. "Drink this it will help. Darling I so glad you made it.." She kissed her husband for the first time in 1000 yearns. She shuttled down as soon as they had learned he was here. She been bracing herself for the worst. Now if only Hannah had made it. " The Lords be praised I thought I had lost you forever." He looked older but still alive and that was all she cared about. "When you can stand I could use your help we still have 200 more to awaken. We got a few surprises in store. So bear with me ok." She stepped back and reported the news.

Adama and KI had flown ahead to Europa. Both their XO had not been pleased. However they had other warriors coming soon. The surface of the moon was much like mars. No discernable human traces. Adama however felt something. It was calling to him. KI to felt it. She smiled realizing that the 3 lost Fire stars were here. They scanned and looked. Then they followed their instincts. The entrance to the caverns was well hidden. There they found it. The base holding 3 fire stars all ready to go. Like mars there were drones running around. It quickly became clear that this was not a colony more like a shipyard. They looked at each other and went in. The Main building required their seals to open. Inside they got one more shock. KI looked on to see rows of human in cryostasis. That was not the shocking thing however. As they watched several babies were put into stasis. The facility was cloning the people.

"KI? What in Hades name?"

Accessing the computer they quickly realized that the clones were human but they were being created to pilot the ships. The children were put into stasis at birth. They been unable to stop the virus but still procreated. There were over a million children in stasis. The original crew was fine. All they had to do was wake them up. They program had been designed to help families have children. It had malfunctioned. Unsure of what to do the machine began to clone. Both commanders were at a lose. "Ki I think we will have lots of children for our people. I not sure how to break this to our fleets. What are we going to do?"

Ki shook her head. _How this happen. The records were unclear. As near as she could figure out they been attempting to cure the virus using stem cells from babies placentas. The machine was supposed to clone only those cells. But when the doctors fell ill they did not shut the cloning down. Somehow the machine cloned first 1 child and then many. Looking over the cryo tubes she saw hundreds of beautiful children. They were not identical however. Well KI thought I guess I will have a child or 2 to raise after all. She did however shut down the machine. Adama sent a SOS to the fleet. Once again they needed people here. Doctors Med Techs and caregivers. Lord help them all. The process of removing the pilots from cryogenics had to come first. Then they save the children. It seemed that the Toltec race was much larger and more diverse then they thought.  
_  
KI smiled as she raised a small crying baby girl up. _She was pretty and reminded her of her own child. While she was sure here people each seek a child from this unmistakable gift. This _girl was _hers_. "Easy sweetheart. Mommy's here."

Like Ki Adama was drawn to a child. _The boy was sleeping in perfect cryo suspension. Adama awoke him and wrapped him in his jacket. It seemed he been given a gift. The Lords took one son but here was another_. Looking at Ki she smiled." Well Commander what shall we call our new children?" 

" His name shall be Adam."

Ki grinned." Dawn . I think our children will need us both."

Adama looked over and smiled. It been clear from the beginning. Yes he have a new family. All he had to do is be brave enough to take it. "Cain can seal us at once. However. Now more then ever we must defeat the Cylons forever."

Dr. Salik arrived and his mouth just dropped open. _He looked at the two commanders gently rocking two children. He looked at Cassie who was openly grinning. It seemed they found a way to calm their friend's rage. While it was true many lost family to the misuse of power on earth. There were hundreds of babies here who would need parents. That being said they be to busy to even think about revenge. What ever god designed that computer foul up...  
Well it was a good thing. _She walked over and started to help open the adults cryo tubes. It was then that they discovered a tragedyThe command crews of the JUDGENENT were all dead. Their tubes had failed. This new brought sadness to KI and Adama. However as a result Apollo gain command of a Firstar. News spread through out the fleet of the new find. People were ecstatic. 2 new colonies to live in and 3 fire stars with full crews. Or at least they would be once they woke up. Adama and Ki left Dr.Salik in charge and headed back to the fleet. They commandeered a shuttle and headed for the ARMAGEDON.

"Apollo get THE JUDGEMENT they are a good crew. Still young enough to accept a new commander." At Adama raised brow. Ki burst out laughing. Well they were sort of. Cryo time excluded.

The Imperious Leader was pleased they had over 30 base ships and many fighters. The Galactica and her pitiful fleet were doomed. Her 200 fighters were no match for his 20,000.Less then 2 days and that pest of a race known as man be no more.

Apollo landed on The Judgment. He expected resentment from the remaining crew. Instead they welcomed him. His XO Colonel Miriam welcomed him.

"Welcome aboard Sir. "She said softly. It was clear she just began to speak once more." Sorry my throats still sore. I glad you have command Sir. To be honest I did not want it. We look forward to stomping those Cylons of yours." Apollo soon realized that the whole crew was genuinely welcoming. He grinned as he looked over at Giles.

Giles would be his new 3rd in command. The man was squirming obviously not likening the bridge uniform. Apollo took pity." Giles go change. I want you to be comfortable." He said laughing.  
Giles gave a relieved look and ran off the bridge. The crew chuckled. Soon they were setting the systems. The ship was ready to launch. The strike commander came in.  
"Commander We are ready to launch our first patrol when you are." Captain Val said 

"Good as soon as we are in space launch all vipers. I think the pilots are ready to fly. And Captain when you return tell the squadrons the meals on me. 2 ambrosias each as well. No more however. I think our friend will attack soon."

"Yes Sir and my thanks. We are all more then ready sir. A few centon in a viper should clear out the cobwebs sir." Apollo grinned. He knew exactly what the man meant. _It had taken a few centons for him to become reacquainted with his ship. However he was certain they do just fine. He was well pleased with his new ship... Except that His wife was not there_. 

Shuttles were fling nonstop between the fleet and the colonies. Soon all the people be safely planet side. On Earth two squadrons from Mars landed. They provide an experienced leadership for Earth various squadron. This news pleased many who until now were only just avoiding panic. Even many of Earths more experienced pilots sighed in relief. The rumors about the children were fling. Already requests were coming in for formal adoption. Much to KI's surprise many Earth families were also requesting children.

She assigned Dr.Shelia to begin formulating a plan to find the children families. She chuckled when she noticed her friend had attached nameplates to a baby girl Sara. Baby boy Gabriel. It might not take as long as she first feared. Her crew was already staking out their new families. She decided to make them promise no revenge in return for a child. It was a subtle way to offer peace and consolation. After all new parents could not raise children with blood on their hands. Compensation have to be economic not in blood and pain.

_"Launch the attack. Take out that patrol. The humans must have no warning of the size of our fleet."_

_"By your Command."  
_  
The cylon base ship launched two phanxes of raiders.

"Destroy that colonial patrol."

End 36 

Chapter 31  
The viper patrol spotted the incoming Cylons. There new scanners also picked up the cylon fleet.

_"Holy Frack! Everyone hit turbos we need to report this. I think the attacks begun." Lt. Deacon called.  
He hit his turbos and headed full throttle back to the safety of Thor's Hammer. His fellow warriors were close on his tail. He grinned thinking the Cylons were in for one heck of a surprise. four full battle stars four earth gun stars and now three fire stars. They had a chance and surprise was on their side for once._

Starbuck and Tolon got the news at the same time. Both instantly sent the news back to the fleet.

"Commander, They have at least twenty five base ships. "Starbuck reported 

Back on board the Galactica Adama smiled grimly. _He was glad they Hid the ARMOGEDON, JUDGEMENT, ATLANTIS and APOLCOLYPES behind Europa. The DRAGON, GODZILLIA were hiding behind Mars. PENDRAGON newly launched was behind the Earth. Yes they were going to spring a trap. Now all they had to do was lore the Cylons in. He disliked the plan at first but Cain was right if they squeezed them in... The Cylons would be crushed. After confirming the news with Cain and faith they prepared to fight for the Earth. THE GUARDION was already hidden safely behind the moon. The GALACTICA and PEGASUS moved forward. They were going to be the lore. Today would be the last day of the Cylons reign of terror_. He sent a silent prayer and warned Earth.

Cain was feeling ecstatic. _Not since Molokai had they had so many ships. He thought it poetic justice to crush the Cylons using the tactic they had employed so well at Molokai. He silently promised to avenge each of his fallen comrades today. He wanted this to end. He had a future to see to. Oh he always be a Warrior but he wanted to be a husband and Father again.  
At least Sheba not be in a viper_. He grinned as he ordered his ship fueled.

Adama looked into the bay. Flight Chief Taros was loading up his personal viper. _He intended to blast a few Cylons. Dr.Zee watched as his ship was refueled. Soon they be fighting. He looked out to see two more like his rise from Earth. He was glad Boomer gotten them done. They had the firepower to equal or surpass the incoming cylon fleet. He was feeling eager for the first time to do battle.  
_  
Troy Kissed Jamie and the children." I love you all."

"Shoot some tin heads for me. "Jamie said.  
She watched him launch with Dillon as always at his side. She looked over at a crying Gloria. Her friend was as scared as she was.  
Chris smiled and hugged them both." They_ will be back. Besides we need to check our ships we are the back up."_ His joke made them all smile.  
_Most of the Galactican children were part time warriors, Now they all waited as Earth back up defense. Jamie looked around at the children. Not that they appreciate being called that. Where had the time gone. She known them all for five years. _They were her family. She prayed that they win and the loses would be few. 

Wellington went over the plans one more time. _He was still shocked that he got command of a super ship. He contacted Lancer who had the other. Well they not let their friend down. He hoped Starla and Zee play it safe. After all he was supposed to be best man in their Sealing._

The President of the United States and the President of the USSR stood in the bunker. If anyone had suggested even 5 years ago that they be facing the end of the world together as allies they both have locked them up.

" I pray that our forces are successful. I just wish I was home." President Gorky said

"I understand fully. In your place I would feel the same. However if I may say. I'm glad you are here. As corny as it seems I think we should be doing this together. Admit it. We always thought we be facing off at each other."

The Russian leader grinned. _In a way it was highly ironic almost Russian in its own twisted way_." Well Mr. Reason at least we can not get blamed to much... The Colonial's are running the show."  
President Reason roared with laughter. _It was true. But if they failed it hardly mattered. _"I don't know about you but I could use a drink. I have some 100 year old scotch. It's not vodka but ... I would be honored to share it with you a toast to our brave Men and Women."  
Michail Gorky _smiled and joined his rival in a toast to the warriors of all nations and worlds_. Then he said." If it comes to it.. Shoot me d not let the Cylons take me." _The answer was an understanding nod. And a handshake of honest friendship.  
_  
Jon grinned_. If the battle went well peace would surely prevail. The leaders were to panicked to do anything else. He looked out at the coming battle. Primitive but necessary. Evil had to be defeated. 1000 yearns of war was coming to a close._

Ibis appeared on the Super base ship. He checked her systems and with an evil grin _"I told you ADAMA we would meet again. "_ _To the Imperious leader he reinforced the command KILL ALL HUMANS no mercy no survivors. _He shimmered away to watch .

It would be a slaughter... He laughed evilly...

"This is Thomas Bradshaw. I been informed by the United Nations that the Cylon attack has begun. It is requested that everyone stay off satellite communications. We will broadcast from our cameras on the battle stars. On a side note. I'm Going to break from my journalistic self... Everyone please say a prayer or have a moment of silence for those brave men and women up there. Today may be manys last day. May God, Allah or what ever benevolent power have mercy on the Human race. Bradshaw out."  
Across the world people fell silent. Many prayed for the first time. Like one man said in a poem: 'There are no atheists in Fox Holes.'

"Launch the squadrons move us up. I want those Cylons." Starbuck shouted. Even as he issued the Command the Pegasus and Galactica hit light speed they joined the gun stars launching all fighter squadrons.

"Fire turrets at will." Cain ordered. He looked out to see over a 1000 raiders moving in.  
"Holy Frak... Bronze squadron watch the bays."

Adama watched the vipers launch. Not since Cimitar had he felt so wary. _He could not believe the force the Cylons were sending. He silently thanked the Lord for Cain and his friends. He hoped his friends plan worked.   
_  
The raiders came in at full throttle. They expected to cut straight through. The sudden appearance of three fully armed Gun stars was unexpected. The Vipers immediately engaged. Blasting 100 raiders in their first sweep.

The raiders moved forward they were after the landing bays. Apollo got the message. It took all he had to hold back. his crew was begging to fight.

"Red Alert we will soon be joining the party. All squadrons prepare to launch. "  
The crew knew the plan but they were wanting to fight. Warriors raced to their ships. The Cylons were soon to meet their match. The Gun stars moved off drawing the Cylons into the system. Thor's Hammer shot forward blasting its front turrets. "Lock on to that tanker. Missiles 1 and 2 launch. "Starbuck ordered.  
Tolon watched Starbucks move. He saw what his friend was doing. "Lock on that second tanker. Fire missiles when you get a lock. Starbucks right we have to deny them fuel. " 

_"What about the bass hips." His Xo cried._

"Let the Battle stars deal with them. We would be squashed one on one. We will eliminate the support ships. Fire lets clear a path for Cain and Adama."

Commander Faith followed the two legendary Battle stars. She dropped out of light speed behind them. Her vipers launched along with a unique ship. Several battle shuttles launched. They were out retrieving damaged vipers. The shuttle pods containing wounded warriors. She activated her missiles and aimed at a base ship sneaking in from the left flank. The Cylons had not yet detected the third Battle star. Her missiles cut right through it. It was aflame.  
"Cain you owe me dinner." She sent in a text message.

**"**Well done Faith. "Cain cried "Looks like I owe you dinner." He was referring to the bet on which of them would make the first kill.

More Base ships moved up each launching Phalanxes of raiders. Soon all of the base ships fighters were on the attack.

"Europa , Mars launch it's time." Adama ordered across alpha channel.  
over 600 vipers joined the battle.

"Jolly watch out you got a pair on your tail." Boomer called.

_**"Help"**_

**"I got him." **Called Bo jay. As he blasted a cylon. Jolly hit his thrusters and rolled away.

_"Thanks Bo jay."_

"No problem. Lets blast tin heads."

The battle was intense. The IL series cylon could not believe the scans. He raced to the Imperious Leader."  
"By_ your Command"_

_**"We have a problem."**_

"**Speak Centurion."**

**"It seems the humans have built a war fleet. We are getting the peggies blasted out of us."**

**  
**The base ships moved closer. Soon all 30 were in the SOL system. Ki smiled _soon.. very soon_. The raiders were being blasted at an ever increasing rate A centar in to the battle vipers began to land to refuel. It seemed both sides need a rest.

**"Launch all squadrons Athena ordered. **The the reserve Gun star leaped into battle launching fresh vipers at a stunned cylon force.

Sheba looked on as the forward gun stars turned and fell back. _She knew they be gone only long enough to rearm and fuel. They were not giving the Cylons a rest. Vipers closed in on the now unguarded base ships. They dodged and strafed the ships. They only had microns until more raiders launched.  
_  
_Where had these new viper squadrons come from_? Lucifer was perplexed. _There were to many vipers to be supported by one or even two battle stars and the small gun star fleet. What was happening. _He scanned and then froze_.  
_  
**_"HOLY FRAK!!"_** He could not believe the scanners. From behind Earth a ship appeared. It was larger then any he ever seen in the Colonial arsenal. His long rage scanners suggested it was two and a half times larger then either the Galactica or the Pegasus.

THE ARMAGEDON joined the battle Ki have given a months pay to see the Cylons faces. She was sure even they have frozen in fear. **"Launch all squadron lets give our friend a break. Move us forward I want a base ship. Fire Missiles 1 to 6. Lock on those bays. "** The missiles flew and the closest base ship exploded. _Well she thought 3 down 27 to go.  
_Lucifer did not like where his calculations were leading. _They were losing raiders at an alarming rate having little time to refuel or rearm. He watched as a death squadron headed for the Galactica. Of the 40 raiders only 3 made it through the viper cover screen. He watched shocked once more as his scanners picked up 4 more squadrons of human vipers. It was then that he scanned the three Fire stars. They were older ships but the vipers they were spitting out were the newest the colonials had developed. At the beginning of the battle they believed they had a 30 to 1 advantage it was clear they badly miscalculated. He stepped back as always his instinct for survival kicking in. He punched in a few codes. He needed help if he was to survive this battle. There was only one place to turn as much as he loathed the idea. He just hoped Baltar came out of cryo in time.  
_  
Ki spotted a supper base star to their right. _She grinned it was just looking to get blasted_. We can not let Cain and Adama have all the dun now. **"Lock missiles forward. I want that super base ship. Order the squadrons away."**

The clear away signal was ordered and Boomer and Jolly looked back. There bearing down on the cylon super ship was the ARMAGEDON. Her forward turrets blasting stray raiders.

**"By the Lord. Boomer it's a magnificent sight."**

**"Yeh, I can almost feel sorry for the Cylons." Boomer added**

Ki however was not in a merciful mood." Fire** missiles 7 to 12. Activate the cannon. I want nothing left but space dust."**

Cain was having the time of his life. _Already the Pegasus had bagged a base ship. He was proud Faith had gotten the first kill but he still wanted to get a few more. After all he bet Adama on that.  
_  
Adama saw an incoming base ship. It was firing missiles. **"30 degrees to the Port side now. Launch all aft missiles."** The great ship rolled and fired it did the impossible in that maneuver. The crew held on for dear life but were rewarded as the base ship exploded. **"How many more Tigh?"**

Colonel Tigh looked at his scanners he never believed that there be such a battle." Sir** I count 22 base ships intact. 3 are burning. I think we got 5 maybe six there are to many to be certain."**

Athena moved her ship forward once more. She contacted Sheba and Starbuck. The 3 of them were closing in on a supper base ship.

While one gun star or battle star was no match for the ship three was quite another matter. Then a voice over the Com called. **"Can anyone join or is this a private party."**

**"The more the merrier big brother Athena called back."** Within microns another super base ship was dust.

Baltar awoke with a pounding head. He felt the ship lurch.**_" What in Hades name?"  
_  
**He paled as he was quickly informed of the dire situation.

**_"Lucifer withdraw its the only way retreat. We can not defeat this number of human capital ships."_** _It was his worst nightmare come true. At least he was on a super base ship._**_" _Lucifer the Imperious Leaders ship under attack. He will not survive. You and I friend will. Have we not both outlasted four Imperious Leaders_."_** _Lucifer conceded Baltar had a point_. He recalled his raiders and began to withdraw.

**End 37**

**  
**Dr.Zee, Lancer And Wellington were all maneuvering in on a trio of base ships.  
Moonstones Squadron had Knocked out their missile ports.  
**"Activate the Ravonshol cannons. On my mark all ship fire."**

**  
**The Cannons deployed as a large group of raiders that had been closing in. **Wellington swallowed hard. He wished they had more cover fire. "Fire Straight bust."** The supper ships fired. The beams cut through the raiders like butter. All three beams found their marks and three more cylon base ship were cut in half.**" Activate tractor beams gather any life pods you scan."**

The life center of Thor's Hammer was hopping. Dr. Cassiopeia had her hands full. Wounded warriors were coming in in a steady stream. Her problem was they all wanted to get back in the fight." Come** on Doc just patch me up. "** Captain Cree demanded as his forehead bled." I'm** missing the fun."**

Cassie rolled her eyes Grateful Starbuck was stuck on the bridge.

Commander Adama read the Data. eserves into battle. Giving the recall to their pilots to refuel, rearm and rest._They were winning and so far the loses had been surprisingly light. He knew however the pilots would soon grow tired. _As much as he hated the idea he ordered Earth's and Mar's and Europa reserves into the _battle. They would not lose warriors to fatigue if he could help it.  
_Cain saw the Galactica roll. _He was worried for his friend until he saw the maneuver. He grinned thinking how much fun he have harassing Adama for being reckless_. He spotted a tri of raiders slam into the Guardian.

**"Frak. Helm move us between the Guardian and those incoming raiders. She alight, get me that ship."** Cain was enraged and scared_. He never feared death but the thought of Faith being hurt scared him to death.  
_  
**"Felgercarb."** Her bridge crew looked at Faith." Damage** report. Watch out helm the Pegasus is moving in."**

**"We have fires in Beta bay and a few throughout the ship. Fire Control said they need a few minutes to gain control." Her Xo shouted.**

**"D# it." she said." Helm pull us back. We need to give the fire crews a break. Slone notify the other battle stars."**

**"Are you ok Commander?"** Cain asked" We** are reading multiple fires."**

**"We got hit by at least three maybe four raiders. I think they were suicide runners. We have fires in Beta bay and a few other places Sir. However we are still able to fight. I am pulling back for a few minutes to give fire control a chance."**

**"Commander Faith Pull back toward Mars. Use the planet to cover you. Get those fires under control. We can not afford to lose you."** Cain said _the last with his heart in his throat._

Faith sighed, _She hated that he was right. But if they did not pull back then they become a fireball. _She nodded to the screen and pulled out. "Pull back behind Mars."

The ship pulled back and she almost cried out as she saw more raiders converge on the Pegasus.

Cain quickly returned his attention to the battle. "Fire all turrets. Is Silver spar refueled and Armed yet?"

**"Yes Sir. They are ready to launch now."**

**"Launch them guard our bays. Get me the Galactica I have an Idea."**

**"Yes Cain?" **

**" Adama do you remember the move Coronus pulled on our last mission together?"**

Adama considered a moment and a smile broke out." of course I do. I** get the lead. Tigh Full speed ahead at that tanker."**

**"Frak Adama it was my idea." He was annoyed his friend out maneuvered him. "Helm get along side the Galactica we are going through that cluster of base ships."**

Lord help us all thought Tigh as he watched his friends do a run through the cluster of three base ship.

**"Troy do you see what I am seeing? Dillon called**

The last 2 Colonial Battle stars Bore down on the 3 base ships.

_**"**__**Pull us back Centurion. Have the other base ships engage the Pegasus and Galactica. Hail ships 23 and 21. Have them close in from the sides."**_

_**"By your Command."  
**_

Ki saw what the 2 battle stars were attempting she also spotted the cylon attempt at a double sack. _Not today she thought._ **All squadrons cover the Galactica and Pegasus flanks. Move us in we need to take out those 2 sneaking tin head ships."** All vipers picked up Ki urgent command. Several pilots almost fell out of their vipers as they watched the 2 legendary Battle stars make a run for what had to be the lead Base ship.

**"Cain we need t get that mega Super base ship. I sure it caring the leader of the task force. It been staying behind the other ships. "**

**"Well then lets go blast some golgomonig Cylons."  
**_**I see it but I don't believe it. And Grandfathers leading the attack."**_

**"Follow those Battle stars. "Sheba cried.** No way was her father getting away again.

Ki pulled up behind the lead Battle stars and gave the clear order. Port and Aft missiles launched to deadly effect. 2 more Base ships were alight.

**" Sheba ,Starbuck you take the one on the left. Athena you and I will finish the one on the right. Commander KI watch those ships backsides please, We will clean up the rubbish here." Apollo shouted.**

The two mighty Battles stars pushed forward. The Imperious leader could not escape his end.

_**"Fire"  
"Fire"**_ Adama and Cain ordered together. Six missiles from both ships splint the ship in two.

_**"IMPOSIBLE"**_ was the cylon leaders last word.

Adama smiled grimily over half the cylon fleet was destroyed. three more ships were on fire. The Gun stars and Fire stars were double and triple teaming the base ships. Soon they would all be destroyed.

Cain spotted six base ship pulling back. 1 One Super ship and five regular. But before he could order an attack they slipped away. An other day he thought...

Baltar stumbled. _He could not believe what he had seen. A force of over 30 base ships being blasted to Hades by a full human war fleet. This was not good at all. How long had they had him on ice? And where in the name of the lords did that mega Battle star come from. For the_ _first time since the destruction Baltar was afraid the Cylons might lose..  
He glared at Lucifer glad at least that his IL had been smart enough to wake him up. He could have died in cryo._

---------------------------------------------

**"It's been over twenty hours...How much longer can they keep it up?" **Asked President Reason to General Hoffman.

**"Sir they are rotating the pilots The best they can. As to how long they can fight. I'm not sure, But Sir on the positive side over one third of the enemy fleets destroyed or crippled."**

The President took another drink. He passed the bottle around. He hated to wait.

Dillon landed on the Galactica. He hopped out of his singed ship.

**"Sorry Jenson I got singed in a pinwheel" Dillon said sheepishly.  
**Despite the fleets best efforts several cylon raiders broke through to Earth.

They began strafing runs across the English country side. Several small farms and villages were alight.

_**"**_**Concentrate fire on the dwellings."  
"By your command... We are picking up automated defenses."**

"Evade and continue to fire. Destroy the transportation center." As the three raiders concentrated their fire they were locked unto by an ancient defensive system.

The missiles launched to deadly effect. The residents around Stone Hedge watched in awe as the ancient circle at last revealed it secret. The tri of raiders exploded into millions of burning pieces.

**End 38  
**

**Chapter 32**

**  
"**Commander the remain Cylons are in disarray." Sgt Wheilm reported. 

"Excellent. Tell our pilots to begin rotating in. Contact the other ships. It appears the mop up has begun."

" What about the remaining base ships**?"**

" We will blast them of course. Prepare my viper I want to join the fun. Once the squadrons have refueled we will launch the final attack. Tell the Apocalypse and Atlantis to form on me. We are taking out that 4 base ship cluster."  
Dillon headed for the bridge. His viper was down for the count. He wanted to see how the battle was going.

**"Captain Dillon I see you are alright. I got a report that you came in hot?"** Embarrassed Dillon shifted around.

**"**Yes Commander. I got caught in a pinwheel. I was between the Guardian and The Cylons with no where to go. That's as close as I ever want to be to crashing. Jenison said you wanted me here?" He as clearly embarrassed at his mistake.

**"Dillon what your assessment? How are our forces holding up?"** Adama asked. Deciding to let the young man off for now.

**"**Sir we are tired but it feels good to be winning. We can finish. Now that the Cylons are on the run the rotation seems to be helping. The crews have food and Java or Coffee in the bays. I'd say in less then an hour we will be mopping up. That Armageddon contingent are crazy Sir. They taken out the bays of all but two of the remaining base ships. Sir I think that Silver and Bronze are working on that. Once the Cylons can not fuel or rearm it will be mop up. The only thing I would worry about then is suicide runs. Troy said the Guardian got hit bad and had to pull back?"

**"Yes, She did. However they now have the fires under control and they are going to be alright. Commander Faith done an excellent Job."** _Adama had to agree with the young warriors thoughts the Cylons could easily go suicidal. He best war the fleet of that.  
_  
Dillon nodded _He landed on the Guardian earlier to get fuel and rearm he found the crews highly efficient if a bit stiff and formal.   
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_**One hour latter.**

**  
**Adama sat down in his office. He was awaiting the arrival of all the commanders of various ships. The cylon task force was defeated. Earth at leas for the moment was safe.

**_"Dan Reynolds here. We just received word. The Cylons have been defeated." _**All over Earth and the fleet in every language and way possible the news was spreading. The Cylons were defeated. Celebrations began...

Adama knelt down and gave a prayer of salient thanksgiving. He knew it was not the end of their battle with the Cylons but it had been a success. The loses were as always hard to bear but they survived and won. He thanked the Lord and rose now ready to assess the extent of their victory.

On board the Pegasus and ecstatic Cain shouted for joy. He ordered drinks for all his crew. Then he headed for his ship. It was time to assess their victory. He needed to know how many golgomonig Cylons had slipped away.

The Freedom was happy but their thoughts were with Terra even now under cylon thereat . While they were happy for their Earth friends they needed help. It was why they traversed the universe. _They just prayed that they get it in time to save their homes.  
_  
Commander Ki Sighed. It had been a hell shish battle. Her people were wary and slightly stunned. Where there had been rookies battle tested warriors stood. They be up to defending Earth. She Contacted the Guardian to ensure Earth's other Battle star had survived in on piece.  
**"We are in one piece Commander. A bit battered and burned but we will survive. Thanks for asking. I am on my way to the Galactica for our debriefing see you soon."  
**  
KI smiled Faith was indeed turning into a good commander.

Apollo hugged his wife as she stepped out of her viper. He been so worried for her safety. **"Thank the Lord you are safe."** _For once allowing emotion to rule him_. He scanned the bays to see many of his friend around. Then headed for the debriefing.

**"How is it with a force of Thirty base ships you managed to be defeated!!! I swear you Cylons are beyond belief. Had you not woken me we be defeated. Out of that task force only six base ships survive. The Humans will soon be hunting us. Well Lucifer what your explanation!!" The human traitor Baltar demanded**   
A silent IL looked away. He been analyzing the data for Centars_. There was no way they should have lost.  
_  
Count Iblis appeared enraged that he been defeated. _"Baltar my son come to me. We will see what we can salvage from this mess."_ Baltar followed as the IL stood analyzing the data unaware of the presence of the Prince of Lies.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**"Adama we must track and destroy the remaining base ships." Cain** said his voice rising in his agitation.  
****

" I agree. However we must defend Earth , rescue Terra and Paradeen and then defeat the Cylons and retake our home worlds." 

**"** My ships in no shape to go anywhere but the docks. We are in one piece thanks to Commander Cain But it will be weeks or more before we are 100 percent battle ready again." Faith looked embarrassed at this fact.

"Sorry folks but I for one am going. I want the Galactica and the Fire Stars Judgment and Atlantis along with Thor's Hammer and the freedom. The rest of you can guard earth. Besides my ships like 2 and 1 /2 battle stars. Faith you did wonderful for your first battle and frankly Earth is lucky to have you."

Cain began to argue but realized she was _correct. Besides he was getting something he always wanted a chance to change the_ way warriors were trained. He smiled at this.

**"** It is settled then we are hunting and Cain you will lead the defense force. We need someone of you experience here to train those future warriors." Adama _said this sheepishly wondering what they would return to.  
_  
**"Don't worry Adama I will make them in my image."** His old friend just groaned. _Maybe it was not so good an idea to leave him in charge?  
_Cain just grinned _thinking how much fun it would be._

_----  
_**End 39**

**Chapter 33**

**  
**_Ki chuckled at least they would be worthy warriors. _**"Has anyone contacted Earth yet? My guess is they are probably wondering what going on here."**

**"Not yet Ki. I wanted to assess the damage to the fleet. We should also correlate the list of those wounded and lost. While Earth's people were in reserve they did take some loses. The biggest problem is the warriors are strung across all the ships in the fleet and the two colonies. Commander Faith's shuttles are still gathering life pods as well. For once we were able to retrieve some warriors that way."**

**"Commander Adama's right when I left the Godzilla there were at least three different squadrons vipers represented. I also noticed the super ships scoop up many damaged vipers." Colonel Sheba added.**

**"Well then for the moment we tell them we won. Are gathering details and will let them know the results in a centar or so. That should be enough time to get some data. So who gets the job of scavenging those ships?"** Cain asked

**" I will do it Sir. Our Super ships can scan and pick out the most useful wreckage. We are small enough to maneuver but should be able to haul almost anything we blasted.  
Sir What are we going to do with that ship that dead in space. Her turrets are gone and her bays locked down but she still flyable. Are we going to board it?"** Wellington inquired

Dr.Zee said **"Wellington raises an interesting point. Our attack appears to have shut the ship down ... for the moment. We should either destroy it so the Cylons can not reactivate or we could take the ship. If we could take it most of the cylon raiders would be intact along with their ammunition. We could retrieve data on the remaining cylon fleet. We mostly likely crippled it but I do no believe it totally destroyed."**

Apollo listened with care and then added **" So you are suggesting we salvage the raiders... or add them to our defensive forces? The base ship would be another capital ship to use?" **

Cain rolled his eyes and then smiled. **" It would be a nasty trick to turn that ship against the Cylons. Of course who want to command that monster?"**

Boomer Stood up and spoke clearly.**" I will. We could also use it to train against. Most of Earth pilots and Command staff have never faced a cylon warship. It be a valuable teaching tool. Besides I'm sure Drawlier like to tear into those centurions a bit more. If we can figure out how they work?"  
**Starbuck winced. _He remembered his cylon friend Cy. Even now fifteen years latter he still thought of his enemy / friend often_.

**" Alright then Boomer , Jolly go see what you can do. Apollo, Starbuck give him a hand. Use some of those Earth Marines they are really good at the close fighting."** Adama ordered.

Ki grinned an other Capital ship to the arsenal.

**"So Boomer what ya going to Call your ship?" Starbuck asked**

**"Do no Starbuck any Ideas?"  
**  
**"Yeh... Cyrias or Cy. For the only cylon with a soul."** Boomer looked at his friend strangely and nodded. _He knew that Starbuck had reactivated a cylon during his absence_. _However he never realized the thing had been more then a worker drone._

_  
_End Part One- Book One

A/N: Thanks you for reading this work and I hope it has been entertaining. Book Two will be out when I have the time to rework it. Again Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it I love to hear from you.

Respectfully

Fire Star. 


	12. Chapter 12

OK folks this is the end for the moment a sequel will follow in time.

Fire Wolfe


End file.
